Behind the Scenes
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: Wufei is the kind of person who knows nothing of celebrities, so what happens when he starts secretly dating one? Summary sucks yes I know, but read it's promising. Pairings and listings are in the beginning, as well as the warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind the Scenes 1 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyaoiML, any others just ask

Category: Romance

Pairings: 5+2/2+5, 2+R, 3+4, mentioning of past 1+2

Rating: PG (at the present moment)

Spoilers: None Warnings: Yoai, AU, OOC

xoxoxoxox

Chang Wufei was not partial to the inside workings of the lives of celebrities. He was not impressed with movies or television programs. He was more of a book person. He was much more interested in the dramatic tragedy of Romeo and Juliet and he could care less on whom Tom Cruise was engaged to. That was why as he sat on the couch in his best friend's apartment, his attention was directed to the typed print in front of him rather than the large television tuned to Entertainment Tonight that sat a few feet away.

"You're the only person I know who would rather read than watch television."

At his best friend's voice, he looked over his shoulder to find the taller man standing directly behind him. He had been at work, leaving Wufei to hold company with his friend's lover, Quatre.

"Hey, Trowa." He greeted, watching his friend bend to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

The blond only waved him away, much too occupied with the news of the new movie that was being shot somewhere overseas. Rolling his eyes at the entire thing, Wufei looked back to his banged friend, who now leaned onto the couch, green eyes looking down at him in hopes of a conversation. The two were not known to say much at all, both were not the type to talk endlessly, however they were in need of a distraction.

"So what book were you able to sneak away from the bookstore this time?" Trowa asked, his hand indicating the book on Wufei's lap.

"Of Mice and Men." Wufei announced, Trowa smirking.

"A classic. Then again, why would I expect anything less of you?"

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked, eyes narrowing playfully.

"What I mean is you're not the type to read of magic and monsters." The green-eyed man clarified, Wufei scoffing. "You'd rather read about nineteenth century families and their day to day problems."

"Can you guys please be quiet?" The blonde next to them asked, his eyes still centered on the big screen TV. "I can't hear the TV."

"You should be able to." Wufei commented under his breath. "It's loud enough that a deaf person could hear it."

Since he had returned to his book, he missed the glare that was thrown his way. If it wasn't for the familiar name that had just been announced, Quatre would have had a lot of fun ripping his friend's book to shreds. It was somewhat annoying that all the Chinese man ever did was read. However, he would deal with it later, celebrities were calling to him. As he turned blue-green eyes back to the screen, they widened at the sight of his favorite actor.

"Look there he is!" He cried, grabbing the attention of his boyfriend and comrade.

The two looked to the television to find a young man on the screen at what seemed to be a red-carpet premiere of a new movie. His violet eyes shined as he waved and smiled to his screaming fans. Trowa, since he did share an apartment with the man, knew exactly who was on the screen. His friend however seemed to have no idea of who the man was. As Quatre watched the screen dreamily, Trowa only sighed. He didn't mind that Quatre had an obsession with the big time celebrity, however after endless one-sided conversation of the "A" list star he had learned to walk away before Quatre began to babble endlessly.

"Who is that?"

At Wufei question, Trowa made himself scarce. His friend's inquiry was the beginning of a description that he had heard thousands of times and he had no desire to hear it again. Quatre on the other hand turned to Wufei as if the man had said something horrible. It was sad, or at least it was to him, that Wufei knew nothing of celebrity life and he knew it was up to him to inform the poor man.

"I can't believe you don't know who he is!" Quatre exclaimed, his hand pointing at the screen. "That's Duo Maxwell!"

"Who?"

"Duo Maxwell!" Quatre cried turning to fully face the ebony-haired man. "Only the most recently talked about actor in all of Hollywood. Three Academy award nominations, two in which he's won and he even won a Tony! Men want to be like him, women want to date him and the tabloids want nothing but to get some dirt on him. He's perfect. He's even dating Relena Dorian."

At the second name that was thrown into Quatre's explanation, Wufei frowned, looking to the blond with an almost lost expression. He had no idea what his blonde friend was babbling about and he had no intentions of pretending that he did. Relena Dorian; who was she?

"Who?" He finally asked.

With an exasperated sigh, Quatre stood from the couch making his way to the big screen TV, his finger pointing to a dark-blonde woman who was talking to various reporters and posing for pictures.

"Relena Dorian." He said, pointing emphatically. "Academy award winner for her leading role in 'Winds of Change'."

He then pointed to the braided man beside her, who was avoiding as many questions from the media as possible.

"She's currently dating Duo Maxwell. The hottest star there ever was. Well next to Heero Yuy, but we'll talk about him another time."

As Quatre looked back to the screen to ogle the smiling face of Duo Maxwell, Wufei only sighed. He had no idea what his friend had just told him or at least, he had no idea why it was so important to know. As the star began to answer the question of when his next public appearance would be, he returned to his book.

"For the release of the 'Forbidden Desires' DVD, I'll be in New York City next week at Virgin Records of Times Square, as well as a book signing of my autobiography at Barnes and Nobles. I'm looking forward to it. New York City is one of the best cities out there."

Wufei was rudely pulled from his book at Quatre's excited shout and he had to try his best to calm his now thundering heart. Trowa had rushed out of his shower at his boyfriend's cry and he now stood dripping wet with a towel around his waist, his worry filled eyes searching around the living room. All he found was an overexcited Quatre who ran to him and gripped him in a tight embrace.

"Duo Maxwell is coming to Manhattan!" He cried, Wufei wincing at the volume.

As Quatre ran off to their bedroom in his excitement, Trowa looked to Wufei who was obviously miffed by the fact that his reading was interrupted for the news that a man he could care less about would be visiting New York City. Trowa only shrugged, throwing his friend an apologetic look for his boyfriend's odd behavior.

"Look at it this way." He told him with another shrug. "It's not like the signing will be at the Barnes and Noble that you work at."

Wufei nodded in agreement, knowing that Trowa was right. There were plenty of Barnes and Nobles scattered across the borough. There was no chance that this Duo Maxwell would be doing his book signing at the one where he happened to work.

xoxoxoxox

"Wufei you have to let me meet him!"

Wufei silently cursed Trowa for jinxing him as he tried his best to ignore the blonde that was currently following him around the bookstore. He had been begging Wufei to help him meet his idol since he had learned that the Hollywood star's book signing would be held at the bookstore that the ebony-haired man was employed. Though Wufei was not giving in, even after several attempts of bribery and failed attempts of blackmail.

Sidestepping the blonde in front of him, Wufei moved to the next shelf to continue stocking the new set of mysteries that had been shipped this morning. He was glad for the change. The last few days all he had been unpacking were Duo Maxwell's autobiographies. As he went back to work, he was aware that Quatre was still begging him for his cooperation and he tried his best to ignore him. However, he would find that he wouldn't be able to.

"Wufei-"

"Quatre, I'm trying to work!" Wufei snapped, the blonde falling silent. "I have no idea when he's coming, I'm not even assigned to deal with anything that has to deal with him. All I know is that I have to get these books on the shelves, as well as restock those damned autobiographies and then get behind the register since my co-workers all seemed to be as obsessed with this man as you are. I'm very busy, Quatre. I can't do anything for you. If you want to meet him then you'll just have to get in line outside like everyone else."

Leaving the books halfway stocked, Wufei stormed off in the direction of the registers, Quatre following behind him.

"Wufei, I'm sorry." He apologized, the Chinese man sighing. "But I really want to meet him and if I go on line then it'll take forever. He's only here until eight and that means there's basically no chance that I meet him if I go on that line."

"You should have come earlier like I told you to."

Sighing in frustration, Quatre pouted as Wufei continued to ignore him, going about his work as if he wasn't there. As he busied himself with another customer, Wufei was aware of the pouting blonde beside him, turning to catch the infamous puppy dog look that Trowa had complained had weakened him many times before. Now he felt himself breaking under that same gaze himself. He had no idea how the blond had mastered the look, but it was working.

"Alright fine." Wufei gave in, Quatre smiling triumphantly. "I know damn well that I won't be meeting Duo Maxwell, so that means that you won't either. I'm sorry that I can't help you with that, the only chance you have is if you stand on line. However, the staff members get a free copy of his book, signature and all. You can have it, but only if you leave now."

"Thank you, Wufei." Quatre said hugging him, Wufei sighing. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.". Wufei said, gently detaching the over excited man from him. "I know. Now get out of here before my boss blows a blood vessel. He's been glaring at me all morning since you came. I'll see you and Trowa after work."

"With my book?" Quatre asked, Wufei scoffing.

"Yes, with your book. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you then." Quatre said in departure, kissing his friend on the cheek. "Don't forget."

With a roll of his eyes, Wufei watched his friend leave before he turned to the customer that had been waiting for his attention. With an apology, he took the book to be purchased, inwardly sulking at the familiar face on the cover. He would be relieved when the damn things went out of stock; he wouldn't have to look at the face of Duo Maxwell any more.

xoxoxoxox

An hour later, Wufei was given relief from running the register. However, he was reassigned to stocking the shelves. He had only sulked and did what was bid of him, grumbling under his breath as he worked. At the moment, the store was on pins and needles. It would seem as if the famous actor had made his appearance, if the giddy coworkers were anything to go by. He hadn't tried to sneak a peak at the Hollywood star as everyone else did. Then again he hadn't even known who the guy was until Quatre told him a week ago and he really didn't much care about the man now. He was much too busy lugging unnecessarily heavy boxes of his books.

As he rounded the corner of the mystery section, he collided into a shopper, causing the box to drop from his hands and spill countless amounts of autobiographies across the floor. With a groan, Wufei raised his hands to rub at his temples. He could feel a headache threaten to make an appearance and he sighed, readying himself to pick up the books from the floor.

"I'm so sorry."

Watching as the man he bumped into crouched to begin lifting the books off the floor, Wufei did the same. If his boss saw that he was allowing a customer to clean up, he'd never hear the end of it.

"No it's alright." He said, throwing books back into the box. "It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah, well neither was I." The man said with a laugh. "Then again, I'm not even supposed to be here."

Looking up at the man, Wufei frowned at the cap that adorned his hat and the large shades that sat atop his nose. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he had seen this guy somewhere else before. The long braid that hung over the man's shoulder only reminded him of the star that had yet to make his appearance. He shrugged it off, he didn't have time to try and figure it out. He had work to do. As he picked up a book, he glared down at the smiling face on its cover. He was beginning to become quite annoyed with that face.

"I guess you're here for the book signing." He said, throwing the book in the box.

"Yeah, I am. Are you planning on meeting him?" The man asked, Wufei snorting.

"I've seen his face enough already." Wufei told him, stopping to grab the box. "I'm in no rush to meet the man in person. Besides, I'm not a fan. Nor do I think I will be. I'm beginning to become quite annoyed with his face."

He stood and the man followed, steadying the box as it threatened to topple over.

"I see." He said with a laugh. "Then I shouldn't remove my glasses, since you seem to be annoyed with faces an all."

"Do what you want." Wufei said. "It's not like you're Duo Maxwell."

"Actually." The man said, removing both hat and glasses. "I am."

At the realization, Wufei froze, the box dropping out of his hands and onto the ground again. He swore as he bent to pick it up from the floor, Duo bending with him. He was to say the least bit embarrassed and he stumbled to apologize as he fumbled in picking up the books. With a laugh, Duo assured him that it was quite alright, helping to repack the books yet again. When the task had been finished he lifted the box for Wufei who, although he had been told not to, was still apologizing.

"I didn't really mean what I said." He tried to explain, hoping his boss was no where around.

"Honestly." Duo started, taking one of his books out of the box. "If I were in your position, I'd get tired of looking at this mug all day as well. I'd even get a bit jealous. I mean come on, he's gorgeous."

With a scoff Wufei rolled his eyes, his arms crossing as the star in front of him rested the box down to pose for him.

"You really think so?" He asked the braided man, who only nodded "Then you think too highly of yourself. You're not all that pretty."

"Ah, but you admit that I'm pretty to some extent."

With a snort, Wufei bent to pick up the box, still having to get the damn books to the shelves.

"Don't look too much into it." He said, walking away.

Duo followed, replacing his cap and ducking when they were no longer hidden behind the bookcases. Wufei ignored the behavior, knowing that as a star, Duo had to hide himself from the adoring public. If one obsessed fan got a look at him, he'd be trampled on by hundreds of others. As they reached the shelves that were temporarily dedicated to the autobiographies, Wufei rested the box down and gave Duo a questioning glance as the man looked around to make sure that he hadn't been seen.

"Afraid that your fans might see you?" Wufei asked, starting to stock the shelves. "Or is the paparazzi on your tail?"

Turning to the ebony-haired man, Duo flashed him his famous smile before giving a shrug.

"Fans I don't mind and the paparazzi I can handle." He looked over his shoulder one more time. "However, I wasn't supposed to leave the staff lounge until they were ready for me. If I'm caught out here, I'm sure I won't get off easy."

"I feel for you." Wufei answered sarcastically.

He felt when the man moved closer to him and was very much aware of the violet eyes that were staring at him. He only ignored it or at least tried his best to. It wasn't everyday that he met a celebrity and he had no idea why today whatever higher plane of existence there was decided that he should meet this particular star. As the actor moved closer, Wufei looked toward him to be greeted with a small smile. His eyebrow rose as he gave the man a questioning look, Duo's smile growing. The star gave a nervous laugh as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yes?" He finally asked, causing Duo to become startled.

"I was wondering." The man started, removing his hat to run a hand through his bangs. "You know since you know my name and all, that maybe you could tell me yours?"

Wufei frowned, not exactly sure why the man wanted to know his name. It wasn't as if they would ever meet again after this and he was pretty sure that even if they did, _he _would most likely forget Duo's name. After all, unlike Quatre, he barely watched TV and he could care less about celebrities. However, as the man beside him gave him another smile, he found that it wouldn't hurt.

"Chang Wufei." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Chang Wufei." Duo repeated, taking his hand to shake it. "So since you're Chinese, Chang would be your last name, am I right?"

"Surprisingly you are. You don't come off as intelligent."

"I'm not sure if to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"I'm not sure either."

At Duo's laughter, Wufei couldn't help but smile. The man had a warm laugh, though he wasn't exactly sure why he was thinking about that. He shook it off. He had to return to work. If he didn't finish unpacking this box, he'd never hear the end of it.

"So, what do you read?" Duo asked, picking up a book from an opposite shelf to observe it. "Since it seems you're not partial to autobiographies."

"Classics."

The answer was short and simple and it wasn't one Duo had expected. What exactly did he mean?

"Classics?" He asked, resting the book back down. "Like what?"

"Dickens, Shakespeare, you know classics."

"Boring!" Duo exclaimed.

He had said it a bit too loudly and he ducked as shoppers and staff looked in their direction. Wufei only rolled his eyes as Duo smiled yet again. It seemed it was all the violet-eyed man ever did.

"As I was saying." He started again, Wufei stopping his work to look at him. "That's boring. Haven't you ever picked up a book worth reading?"

"Like what?" Wufei asked, arms crossing.

"I don't know." Duo said with a shrug, before reaching for the book he had picked up earlier. "Like this."

Wufei looked down at the book's title, his face scowling as he recognized it as a romance novel. He hated romance novels and he would rather die before he read one. Duo, catching the scornful look on the Chinese man's face looked own at the book, scowling in disgust himself. He hated romance novels.

"Okay, maybe not this." He said replacing the book. "But something not sleep inducing."

"Shakespeare is not sleep inducing." Wufei argued, Duo snorting.

"Yes it is. All that fancy talk and confusing dialogue, I'd rather just knock myself on the head with a mallet. It'll put me to sleep faster without the torture."

"So tell me, Mr. Know-it-all, what would you suggest I read?"

With one quick look around, Duo took hold of Wufei's wrist before quickly and stealthily guiding him to another part of the store until they were in front of the fiction books. Duo let Wufei go; searching the shelves carefully until he came across one that caught his interest. He pulled it off of the shelf before he returned to the waiting bookworm, holding the book out for him. Reaching out, Wufei took it to glance down at the title.

"Interview With the Vampire?"

"Or." Duo said holding out another book, "You can read this. Blood Price. Either way you'll be reading about vampires. I personally love the Vampire Chronicles, then again I love anything that's not boring."

Glaring at the comment, Wufei took the second book from Duo, looking them over. He had never really tried to read anything other than "the classics"; he never had an interest to. Even now he wasn't sure that he would read anything else. However, he had finished his last book and he was in search of another. He wasn't sure what to read next. The two books in his hands, though he didn't much care for vampires or mystical creatures, did seem promising.

"What the hell." He said with a shrug, Duo giving a sound of triumph. "I might as well. I have nothing else to read."

"Trust me. Once you read them, you'll have to read the rest. No more boring plays and novels."

With a scoff, Wufei rested the books down on the shelf. This guy was unbelievable. He was in no way as Quatre had described him. He seemed much more carefree. Then again, the man was an actor. If this wasn't a performance than the calm and cool that he produced in front of the cameras was. As the sound of a female voice drew closer, Wufei and Duo turned just in time to find a woman round the corner. With one glance to Duo, she glared, her arms crossing as her foot began to tap impatiently.

"There you are." She said moving forward, Duo grinning. "I've been looking all over for you. We're about to start in five minutes. What were you doing?"

Looking back to Wufei, Duo shrugged replacing his cap on his head. His hands replaced the sunglasses onto his face, but not before a wink was thrown in Wufei's direction. Wufei wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in reaction in that, so he only stood there as Duo turned his attention to the woman who stood impatiently awaiting an explanation.

"I was looking for the bathroom and I got lost." The man lied, moving to throw an arm around the woman. "I was asking this gentleman here if he could direct me to one."

As the woman turned her gaze to him, Wufei felt a bit exposed as she studied him. It was almost as if she was trying her best to read him. It was a bit uncomfortable, especially when her gaze narrowed almost suspiciously. He was glad when she looked away and back to the Hollywood star that was currently hanging onto her.

"Well, I'll take you to the bathroom, but then we've got to set you up for your fans." She said, starting to lead him away. "They've been waiting long enough."

As they left, Duo turned back to give Wufei a smile.

"It was nice meeting you." The braided man called back. "Maybe we can meet up again."

"Yeah." Wufei said under his breath as he watched them walk away. "Like that'll ever happen."

He turned back to the two books that Duo had suggested, looking them over in contemplation. With a sigh, he lifted them off the shelf, heading to the register so that he could purchase them. After all Duo Maxwell, the big time Hollywood star, had suggested them.

"Quatre is not going to believe this."

T.B.C.

I'm not exactly sure where this came from, but it just popped up and I had to get it down. I hope you liked it. I'm sure my grammar was off and I tried my best not to have them OOC, which I'm sure I failed at. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Behind the Scenes 2 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyoaiML, any others just ask

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2, 2+R, 3+4, mentioning of past 1+2

Rating: PG (at the present moment)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC

xoxoxoxox

"You met Duo Maxwell!"

At the level of Quatre's voice Wufei winced, feeling the start of a very painful headache. He had not meant to reveal to the blond that three weeks back he had had an encounter with the "A" list star. It had accidentally slipped out. Now he would never hear the end of it and he was pretty sure that Quatre would be by his side for the rest of the day.

"When did you meet him?" Quatre questioned, following Wufei up the fiction aisle. "Was it the day of his book signing?"

"Yes, Quatre." Wufei answered with a sigh of exasperation. "He was looking around the store."

"And why didn't you run and get me!" Quatre screamed, attracting the attention of customers "I can't believe you would do this-"

His words were cut short as Wufei clamped a hand over his mouth, the Chinese man looking to where his boss glared at him from across the store. He gave the man a smile as he pulled Quatre and himself out of sight behind a bookcase, Quatre's speech muffled. When they were safely tucked away Wufei finally released him, his dark eyes glaring at his friend.

"Quatre, I met him an hour or two after you had left." Wufei explained.

"You could have called me."

"I was no where near a phone." Wufei argued, leaning back against the bookshelf. "I had shelf duty. There was nothing I could have done."

"You could have found a phone."

"Quatre, what was I supposed to do? Ask him to stay put until I had found a phone and called you? You're being ridiculous!"

"What I don't understand is why didn't you tell me that day?" Quatre asked him and Wufei gave a groan.

"Why am I even explaining myself to you? I met him, you weren't there, and he suggested some books to me, end of story."

Quatre sighed in annoyance as Wufei began to walk away from him. It wasn't fair that he hadn't met Duo Maxwell instead. If he had been in Wufei's place he would have cherished the moment, not pass it off as some trivial chance meeting. He followed his friend once more, Wufei now busying himself with reorganizing the bargain bin.

"Did you at least get his autograph?"

Wufei paused, his shoulders stiffening as he restrained himself from choking the boyfriend of his best friend. It wouldn't fare well if he had to tell Trowa that he had murdered his lover. Though he did have Trowa's sympathy at times, Quatre could be quite annoying when it came to a particular movie star. He looked to the blue eyed man after taking a deep and calming breath.

"Quatre, I got you an autographed copy of his autobiography."

"I know, but you met him face to face. Did you get a separate autograph?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

Wufei calmed himself down again, turning back to the bargain bin to keep his hands busy and away from Quatre's neck. This was not the best of days for him since he was already on the boss's bad side. Now he had to deal with Quatre's interrogation.

"Listen, Quatre." He started calmly. "I have work to do and I'm pretty sure that you have to go to work, too. I'm sorry that I forgot to mention to you that I met. . . what's his name?"

"Duo Maxwell."

"Whatever. I will promise you that in the event he ever returns I will tell you a full detailed description of the encounter."

Quatre looked at him skeptically, his arms crossing over his chest. He knew that Wufei wasn't entirely serious since there was no chance that Duo would be back again. However, it was nice to know that Wufei would promise him this. He nodded in agreement, giving Wufei a small smile.

"Alright, Wufei. I'll hold you to your word. I have to go."

"Finally."

Ignoring the playful push, Wufei watched as Quatre started to walk away.

"Don't forget." Quatre reminded him and then he was out of the door.

Wufei scoffed as he walked towards the shelf of biographies where Duo's books were nearly sold out.

"How likely is it that I'll be seeing his face in here again?"

"I'd say very likely."

At the voice Wufei jumped, turning to find a man standing behind him dressed in baggy jeans and a dark sweat shirt with the hood covering his head. Dark sunglasses sat on his face but were lowered partly so that Wufei could see violet eyes peeking over them. As his heart rate finally lowered from its little surprise, Duo smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei asked in a whisper.

"I was in the neighborhood shooting a movie and I decided I should stop by."

Duo watched in amusement as Wufei looked around the store, making sure that no one had noticed the star's presence. Duo did look like an average patron. His braid was tucked away inside of his sweatshirt, so no one could recognize his signature feature. However, Wufei was not at ease. He was pretty sure that someone would see him and that could not happen. Taking hold of Duo's arm he looked around again, this time making sure his boss was busy elsewhere.

"Come on." Wufei ordered, gently but quickly leading Duo away. "Let's hide you somewhere before a fan studies you too hard and notices who you are. I'm sure my boss would find some way to blame it on me."

Duo didn't resist, letting himself be dragged through the store as stealthily as possible until they reached a door that was marked employees only. With one final look around, Wufei led him into the room and closed the door behind them. It was empty, not counting the two of them, and Wufei locked the door to make sure that it stayed that way. The only trouble he'd get in is if his boss decided to come this way. It was very unlikely since he had a private office of his own on the opposite side of the store.

With the door locked and secured, he turned back to the movie star who had lowered his hood and removed his glasses. He now stared at Wufei with a smile on his face and the two were silent. Wufei had no idea what was to happen now and when he thought about it, he had never really found out why Duo had returned.

"So." He began, his voice breaking the silence. "You're back in New York?"

"Yeah. I'm shooting a movie."

"Oh."

The silence grew again, Wufei looking elsewhere though he felt Duo's eyes watching him. He wasn't sure as to why the young man was staring at him and he really didn't want to ask. What if it was a reason he did not want to hear?

"So did you like the books?"

Duo's question was the incentive for Wufei to look at him and when he did, he found himself staring into violet eyes. It would seem that there was something hidden beneath them but Wufei didn't want to delve any deeper than the surface.

"They were okay." He answered and Duo scoffed.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You liked them didn't you?"

"I said they were okay."

"They were great!" Duo exclaimed, seating himself at the small table centered in the room. "You're just trying to hide the fact that you actually liked something other than stuffy nineteenth century aristocrats."

"I'm not hiding anything." Wufei responded, his eyes narrowing. "The books were satisfactory, but I wouldn't say they were as good as a Dickens novel."

"Yeah you'd say they were better." Duo countered with a laugh.

Wufei scoffed as the young star continued to tease him. This man was as childish as they came. He had no idea how Quatre could be obsessed with someone like him. The man was obviously a good actor. Wufei was pretty sure that his fans had no idea how he acted when the cameras were off. He took note that Duo was no longer talking though the braided man was smiling at him. That damn smile of his, maybe that was what attracted Quatre to him. Not that he was attractive. Though he was a handsome man and-

"Do you play racquetball?"

Wufei's thoughts were cut off abruptly by the unexpected and off-subject question. He blinked in confusion, Duo still smiling in his directions. It took him a couple of tries before he could finally manage to speak.

"What?"

Unfortunately, that was all he could manage.

"Racquetball." Duo repeated with a shrug of nonchalance. "Do you play?"

Wufei stopped for a moment. He had to ponder where this question had suddenly come from. Their previous conversation had nothing to do with athletics at all. Why now did he choose to bring it up?

"Yeah, I've played." Wufei lied.

Well at least it wasn't really a lie. He had played once and that was back at the age of ten. He was horrible then, he wasn't so sure if he had improved at all.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason really." Duo said almost nervously, his fingers toying with the end of his braid. "It's just that a friend and I were gonna go play tomorrow, and I just thought that maybe you'd want to, I don't know, tag along."

"Oh."

Wufei was rendered speechless. Was Hollywood's "A" list star really asking him to play racquetball with him?

"I mean, if you don't want to than I understand."

Wufei watched as violet eyes looked up at him almost disappointed. He didn't mean to make the man upset, he hadn't even known that Duo actually wanted him to play.

"No, I want to." Wufei blurted as Duo's puppy dog look became to much. "I would love to play racquetball."

"Really?" Duo asked, his mood changing instantly. "That's great! So you'll meet me on the set at six?"

Wufei speechless once again at Duo's quick change in mood. He had the vaguest feeling that he had just been tricked in some way. Nothing he could do about it, it was too late to back out now.

"Six will be fine." He told the actor, who seemed almost too happy.

"How about you meet me there? It's a place on the Avenue of the Americas."

"Sure."

"Great!"

Duo stood from his chair, his face set with a bigger grin than he had earlier. He placed his hood back on, hiding his trademark hair away from the public eye.

"I have to run now." He announced almost sadly, though his face still held its grin. "Think you can sneak me to an exit besides the front door?"

Wufei scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Movie stars were a pain in the butt when you really got down to it. They were too much work. What he really would have done was just open the door and let him find his way out. However, one look to the violet-eyed man, who at the moment was pouting, and he felt he had no other choice. He had no idea what had made him fall victim to this man's antics, something must be wrong with him.

"Come on." He gave in with a sigh, pulling open the door. "You're lucky I'm in the mood to take pity."

As he led Duo out the room, the celebrity bouncing happily behind him, he looked around cautiously for any sign that his boss was around. It would seem that the man went on break and that meant the coast was clear to make his way to the backdoor which was meant for deliveries. With a sign that the coast was clear to Duo, Wufei led him quickly to the back exit, having only to duck once when two teenaged girls looked their way. They quickly lost interest when a cute guy walked by distracting their attention and Wufei was back leading Duo the rest of the way. Once they made it he quietly opened the door, he and Duo stepping outside into an alley.

"Thank you." Duo offered with another of his trademark grins. "I almost thought we were caught back there with those two girls."

"Yeah, well don't read too much into it." Wufei muttered, his eyes looking around for anyone who might see them.

Duo replaced his sunglasses, the final piece to his disguise and he looked to Wufei who seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"So are you going to read The Vampire Lestat?"

"I'm not sure." Wufei told him with a shrug. "It isn't my type of book."

Duo gave a sly smile that Wufei had missed; since he was too busy looking around for someone who might come down into the alleyway.

"I'm sure Lestat regrets his decision about Nicholas."

"He should have listened to his mother." Wufei commented before he caught himself.

"Aha!" Duo exclaimed with a knowing smile. "I knew you'd like them. You couldn't resist the call of the vampire."

"Oh shut up." Wufei grumbled as Duo laughed. "I was only curious."

"Yeah, say what you want, you know you love the damn thing."

"Don't you have somewhere to go, Mr. Hollywood?"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Duo said, lowering his glasses to look at Wufei. "So I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Wufei confirmed.

Satisfied with Wufei's answer Duo gave the Chinese man a parting wink before he turned to go, leaving a stunned Wufei behind. If he wasn't mistaken the Hollywood icon had just winked at him, again. Brushing it off Wufei returned inside, he had to make a call to Quatre. After all he did promise.

T.B.C.

Sorry this took so long people, but I have very limited access. I try to do as much as I can when I get my hands on a computer. I can't promise a next chapter anytime soon, but I can promise that there will be a next chapter. So bare with me people. I hope you guys review if you liked it. Ciao for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Behind the Scenes 3 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyaoiML, any others just ask.

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2, 2+R, 3+4, mentioning of past 1+2

Rating: PG (at the present moment)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC

xoxoxoxox

Wufei had always known that he was the kind of person who best kept a secret. He didn't crack under pressure and he could not be persuaded. However, at the moment he was finding it extremely difficult. He, Trowa and Quatre had met up for lunch and he had yet to tell their blond companion that he had again met up with Duo Maxwell. The one man that the young Arab looked to as if he were a Greek god. It would also seem that Quatre knew he had a secret to tell, for he looked to him with questioning eyes; eyes that promised if the secret was one he shouldn't be keeping Wufei would regret it.

So, the young Chinese man had taken to avoiding Quatre's stares and fixed his eyes on his best friend. Trowa, feeling the tension between the two of them looked to Quatre for an answer, as well as to avoid Wufei's uncomfortable staring. He wasn't sure what was going on between his boyfriend and his best friend, but he only wished that it would end soon. He picked up his menu to try and distract himself, but the weight of Wufei's gaze and Quatre's aura of accusation was growing to be too much. With a frustrated scoff, he slapped the menu down on top of the table and looked back and forth between both friend and lover.

"Okay, that's it." He began, his arms crossing. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

Wufei's eyes then took to looking every where else but the pair that now stared at him and he tried his best not to think about the event that happened just yesterday. It would seem that if he thought about it too much that Quatre would read it on his face. For all he knew the small blond was able to read his mind.

"Wufei."

Wufei cringed at the sugary sweet tone of Quatre's voice, knowing well enough that the blond had probably figured it out. There was no escaping it. He could make a run for it, however, Quatre was blocking his way to the door. He also had a feeling that if he ran, Quatre would follow.

"Oh, Wufei."

Slowly and not to surely, Wufei turned to his blue-eyed friend, offering him a nervous smile. Quatre smiled back, a dark smile that sent a bout of nervousness down Wufei's spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Quatre asked him.

Trowa watched on befuddled at the scene unfolding in front of him, watching as Wufei slowly shook his head no and knowing that it was a lie. The poor man, he was slowly walking into his own doom.

"Oh, but I think you do." Quatre remarked, leaning forward on the table.

"I don't have anything to tell you, Quatre." Wufei began shakily with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, then why are you so nervous?"

Trowa heard Wufei's gulp and he knew that it was all over, the man was caught. Whatever it was, there was no escaping Quatre's wrath. He would try his best to save his companion, but there was no promising that Wufei would make it out unscathed.

"Wufei."

At the call of his name he looked up, only to find that Quatre was now glaring at him with a gaze that promised pain.

"You met Duo Maxwell again, didn't you!"

The question caused the other diners in the restaurant to fall silent and the three were now the center of attention. Wufei was frozen, though his body was ready to flee for its own safety. Quatre was waiting for an answer and it would seem that he was becoming impatient.

"Uh, no?"

Trowa barely had time to latch onto his lover, who was trying his best to make it across the table to attack the Asian man he called his friend.

"Run, Wufei!" He cried trying his best to hold Quatre back. "I can't hold him too long. Run while you still can!"

Wufei did as was told without hesitation, jumping up from his chair and leaving the restaurant and a screaming Quatre behind.

"I'll find you, Wufei!" Quatre yelled after Wufei's retreating back. "I know where you live!"

Wufei didn't stop until he was a few blocks away from the restaurant and the psycho blond that was held inside of it. He should have known better. He was stupid to think that he would have passed by Quatre without so much as a question. If Quatre had found out that he and Duo were meeting later on. . . well it was best not to think about it.

After catching his breath, Wufei took to walking back to work. He would stop off for something from a nearby deli, since his lunch was interrupted by an unusual circumstance.

xoxoxoxox

It took him all but fifteen minutes to reach Fifth Avenue, taking in the views of the shop windows as he passed by. And another minute or so before he was entering through the doors of the book store, turkey sandwich bagged and tucked under his arm.

He entered to be greeted with his boss' glaring face, a familiar and yet disturbing site. He only nodded to the man, who only glared harder and he made his way to the break room. He was distracted however by the newly stocked shelves of Duo Maxwell's autobiography, from the way these things were selling, he knew that he'd be seeing that face more than he needed to.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

At the familiar voice of his co-worker, Wufei turned to look at the young woman who was swooning by his side. He only scoffed, looking back to the cardboard cut out of the "A" list star.

He was good looking, but was he gorgeous? He would guess so. . . wait. What was he doing?

"I have to go finish my lunch, Valarie." He muttered rushing off to the break room. "I don't have time to watch you stare at that man's picture all day."

"Oh, hey before you rush off." She called stopping him in his tracks. "You had a visitor a few minutes before you walked in."

Wufei frowned at that, not entirely sure who it could have been. If he had to guess he would say that it was Quatre, then again Trowa probably had made sure that the blond hadn't followed him.

"Who was it?" He finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Valarie only shrugged with a shake of her head, blond curls bouncing as she did so. He watched as her eyes took on that dreamy look and he groaned. Women, especially women like Valarie were a wonder to him.

"I don't know." She finally answered after a sigh. "But he was cute. Couldn't see his face that well with the glasses and hood and all. He had an air of mystery about him, like he didn't want people to know who he was. I like that in a man."

"That's nice, Valarie." Wufei said exasperated, snapping his fingers to break her out of her trance, "Did he say anything?"

"No. Just asked for you and when I said you weren't here he left this."

She pulled out of her pocket a small piece of folded paper and Wufei thanked her as he took it. He left her standing there sighing into space and he finally made it to the break room. Flinging the paper bag which contained his lunch onto the table, he sat down looking over the note. He knew that Duo had passed by and he could only wonder why the actor had come back when they were to meet at six.

To answer his question, Wufei opened the note, his eyes looking over the rushed writing as he read the words out loud.

"Can we make it three?"

Ebony eyes looked up at the clock that read 3:01 and he silently swore under his breath. He didn't get off until five, there was no way that he would be able to convince his boss to let him go. Then again, why was he worrying about this? Actor or no actor, Duo Maxwell was not someone special who was cause for him sacrificing his job. The man would just have to be disappointed. Besides that would give him an easy way out of a situation that would only put him in a lot more trouble with an already angered Quatre.

Wufei refolded the note and rested it down on the table. He had no way of contacting the braided Hollywood idol, so he'd just have to pull a no-show. He was sure that Duo wouldn't feel bothered by it. Besides, he was a star. Duo Maxwell could probably replace him. With that thought he reached for his sandwich, convinced that it didn't matter that he wouldn't show.

He slowly ate, the silence of the break-room deafening. His mind could only wander to yesterday when Duo had asked him. He recalled just how hurt Duo had looked when the man had thought that Wufei wouldn't be able to make it. Then again the man had won two Oscars. It could have all been an act.

Wufei looked up to the clock again to find that it was now five after three. He swore for a second time, his hands re-bagging his sandwich as he stood from the table.

"I swear I'm going mad." He muttered under his breath. "I'm feeling sympathy for someone richer than me."

xoxoxoxox

He was out of the break-room and walking toward his boss in under a minute, his face set in a frown. He had no idea why he was doing this. All he knew was that if he was fired, Duo Maxwell would owe him big time. His boss' mood seemed to grow darker as Wufei drew near, but the Chinese man brushed it off. He had just survived Quatre today, this man had a lot more effort to put in if he wanted to scare him.

"Mr. Chang." The balding man greeted when Wufei stood in front of him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah." Was Wufei's simple answer. "You see I was wondering if I could leave work early today."

"And when would you want to leave?"

"Now, if possible."

"Can you offer a legitimate reason for wanting to leave, Mr. Chang?" The man asked him.

That was where Wufei found himself stumbling for a reason. He couldn't really think of one, but he knew it had to be good enough to convince his boss to let him go.

"My uncle died." Was the first thing he could come up with.

"You don't have an uncle."

True, but how had this man known that?

"Well not anymore obviously." Wufei began, in hopes of saving face. "He died. My mother's depressed, my aunt's hysterical and I need to go home."

"I don't know if I believe you."

Wufei was unaware of the pair of eyes that watched him struggle to persuade his boss. Neither did he notice the woman that was walking toward him. At least not until she was close enough to fling herself at him, a sobbing and broken mess. He looked to her with an air of confusion and so did his boss, the man's anger subsiding for the moment.

"I can't believe he's gone!"

Wufei flinched at the volume of her voice. He had no idea who this woman was or where she had come from. Then again, it would seem that she was helping him out. His suspicions were confirmed as she gave off sobbed words in Mandarin, which sounded to those who did not speak the language as words of mourning. However, what she had truly said was, "Duo sent me, so just play along and I'll get you out of here".

It was only then did Wufei study her face and he noticed that it was the same young woman who had come across him and Duo when the two had first met. She was probably his agent or personal assistant. With another loud screech, she hugged her arms around Wufei's neck, bringing her lips close to Wufei's ear.

"The name's Sally Po." She whispered quickly before she was sobbing again.

Wufei quickly caught on, wrapping his arms around her as if to comfort her. He looked to his boss who was now flustered, watching as the man stared on guiltily as Sally continued to have a break down in his arms.

"My cousin, Susie-"

"Sally."

"Sally." He quickly corrected, hoping his boss hadn't caught on. "As you can see she isn't taking her father's death well. I should get her home."

His boss only nodded, pulling out a handkerchief to sop at the sweat on his balding head. Wufei thanked him before he began dragging his "cousin" out of the store. They were followed by the eyes of patrons as Wufei guided a shrieking Sally out the door. The act continued until they were a few feet away from the store window and out of sight from those inside.

"I hope I never have to do that again." Sally stated, the tears stopping as fast as hey had started. "You owe me for that. Or rather, that idiot that I work for owes me."

Wufei watched as she quickly organized herself before she turned her blue eyes on him.

"So, I see you and Duo are becoming chummy." She commented, turning to Wufei who felt for some reason embarrassed. "That man is more trouble than he's worth. Come on, he's waiting at the damn gym. I'm supposed to take you there."

Wufei asked no further questions, he only obediently followed her. When they reached the gym, he was then led to the men's locker room and Sally instantly shoved a gym bag into his arms.

"Here. Get dressed and get out to court number three. He and Heero are waiting for you there."

"Heero?" Wufei asked looking down at the bag. "Who's Heero?"

When he looked up he found her gone and he was left standing alone in front of the locker room. Well, he had no other choice but to get dressed and meet Duo out on the court.

xoxoxoxox

"Duo, you want to actually pay attention and hit the ball?"

Duo looked to his friend, who was giving him an annoyed glare and he smiled in apology.

"Sorry about that, Heero."

"What the hell are you so distracted about?" Heero asked, throwing the ball to his braided friend.

He caught the ball that was thrown at him and he served it to continue the game, watching as it bounced off of the front wall.

"Nothing." He told him watching Heero strike the ball with his racket. "Just thinking."

The game went on smoothly, the ball traveling from player to wall to player and back again. It was only when Duo missed the ball did Heero stop and look to his friend. He walked to him, resting a hand on the fellow actor's shoulder.

"Who the hell have you been thinking about?" He asked, Duo scoffing.

"Must you always assume that I'm thinking about someone?" Duo asked angrily serving the ball. "Can't I just be thinking about some_thing_?"

The ball reverberated off the wall and Heero barely had time to move out of the way, feeling it graze by him. If he hadn't moved in time he would have had a lovely racquetball sized bruise.

"Okay, there's no need to try an murder me with the ball."

He caught sight of someone walking toward them and he looked up, an eyebrow raising as he watched a young Chinese man look around as if lost.

"I bet you're thinking about him."

At the words Duo looked behind him, a grin taking his face as he found Wufei staring in through the glass. He waved and Wufei waved back, clearly embarrassed about something. The tap on his shoulder drew Duo to look in Heero's direction again and he was greeted with Heero's questioning gaze, his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just let him in so we can play."

Duo did as he was bid, making his way over to the glass door to let the ebony-haired man in. He and Wufei greeted each other, Wufei gesturing to the name brand clothing he adorned which was obviously the movie star's doing.

"You didn't have to give me this, I could have brought my own."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Duo said brushing it aside. "Hey, come on, I want you to meet someone."

Wufei allowed himself to be led back to where a blue-eyed man stood, his arms crossed as he looked at them impatiently and yet he seemed amused. As they stood before each other he and Heero shook hands, Duo introducing them to each other.

"Heero, this is Wufei." He beamed letting his arm circle around Wufei's shoulder. "And Wufei, this is _the_ Heero Yuy."

Heero Yuy? Why did that name sound familiar? Wufei's face frowned in thought as he began to ponder the question. As he studied the man much more closely, he realized he had seen him somewhere as well. It had to be a movie seeing as the man was obviously actor.

"Heero Yuy?" Wufei repeated out loud. "I'm not sure how, but I think I know you."

"Of course you do, he's one of Hollywood's biggest action star." Duo provided, Heero hiding the fact that he was enjoying the praise. "He make's Arnold Schwarzenegger look like an amateur."

Wufei merely shook his head. He rarely watched movies and when he did they weren't big Hollywood productions. So, he couldn't have seen Heero there, if it was a movie at all, it had to be independent film.

"Weren't you in a Japanese movie?" He asked, almost certain that the man was Japanese to begin with.

Heero only smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked when people recognized him. Though, he could rather do without the entire mob attacks that he'd been enduring ever since Hollywood took him in. Duo could keep the psycho fans, he would rather have fans like Wufei.

"Shogun's Betrayel." He finally offered, Wufei's face lighting in recognition.

"Oh yeah, you were the samurai, the one who turned against the shogun."

"Yeah, that was me."

"I loved your final fight scene." Wufei said in casual conversation. "You were really good. Do you do all your own stunts?"

"The majority of them yeah. I mean, I had to actually learn how to use a sword. Other than that I know martial arts so it wasn't all that bad."

Before the conversation could get any further, Duo interrupted. He didn't mind them talking, he just wanted to be included. And if they weren't going to add him to the conversation, the least they could do was talk about him. He stepped in front of the two separating them so that they could no longer talk and he smiled at Wufei who only looked to him in confusion.

"So, you ready to play?" He asked, Wufei merely shrugging.

He wasn't exactly ready to play, in fact he didn't even know how. He had down some quick reading on the sport, but he couldn't much claim that he was an ace. He needed to get in some practice first. However, it was now too late as he was already here and waiting.

"Sure." He finally answered.

The door to the court opened and all eyes looked toward it. Sally walked through it, dressed and ready to play herself. Her eyes focused on Wufei as she drew closer and Wufei looked away unable to meet them. Her eyes were searching him or accusing him, and he would rather that she didn't. Perhaps she was only curious as to why Duo had taken a sudden interest in him. If that was the case, when and if she figured it out, Wufei would appreciate it if she told him.

"Okay, ladies." Sally started as she finally stopped before the three of them. "Let's play some racquetball. I have interviews to set up for Mr. Hollywood here."

"No worries." Heero assured her, with a smile. "This will be a short game. We're the best players and we're on the same team. Give or take five minutes and we'll win."

"Here." Sally handed Wufei a racket, the Chinese man taking it obediently. "You're teaming up with your new best friend."

Duo merely stuck his tongue out at the woman, who only rolled her eyes at the childish gesture. It was a wonder how this man became a Hollywood icon. Then again, she was his publicist/assistant/agent. She had only herself to blame.

Wufei was soon guided to their side of the court, Duo leading him with an arm around his shoulder again. He had in his right mind to ask why the braided star was suddenly so clingy, but then again the question was, would he want to find out?

"You said you've played before right?" Duo asked as the two faced the front wall.

"Yeah." Wufei answered, remembering horrible childhood memories of that one game. "I remember. I just need a little warm up is all, I may be a bit rusty."

"Don't worry about it." Duo assured him with his trademark smile. "I'm the best player, no matter what Heero says, I'll have your back."

Wufei merely shrugged and offered the actor a small smile of his own.

"So when do we actually start?"

"Heads up!"

The shouted words were the last thing Wufei heard and the feeling of something connecting with his head was the last thing he felt. Then his world went black.

xoxoxoxox

When Wufei awoke later, he found himself lying down on an examination table in the gym's small medical office with his head throbbing.

"Hey look." A female voice. "I think sleeping beauty's up."

Three faces were soon hovering over him and two out of the three were holding back smiles. Duo seemed to be the only one who looked worried.

"You okay there, Wufei?" Sally asked, her smile slipping through.

Wufei couldn't help but turn red as he sat up, his head spinning and throbbing. Ice was pressed against the area that he knew would grow a large bump and he thanked the three for their help.

"How long was I out?"

He heard a snicker and he looked to Heero, the Japanese actor laughing with a shake of his head.

"About two hours. You don't know how to play do you?" He asked, Wufei blushing even more. "If you did you would have known the first rule to racquetball. Always pay attention."

"He was probably distracted by pretty boy over there." Sally commented, her thumb jerking in Duo's direction.

If his face could have gotten any redder, it would have happened. However, Wufei was on full blush mode as it was. He took to hanging his head to hide it, he didn't want them to poke any more fun at him.

"Leave him alone you guys." Duo came to his rescue, shooing the two from the Chinese man, "It's your fault anyway, Heero. You served the ball."

"I said heads up."

"After you served it." Duo argued and Heero only scoffed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, Wufei merely shrugging.

"You should be you big meanie." Duo continued, taking to holding the ice against Wufei's head.

"I think he's angry." Sally commented sarcastically, ignoring Duo's glare. "Come on, Heero. We'll play one on one."

Wufei watched as Heero and Sally walked off, the woman looking back as she reached the door.

"We leave in an hour, Duo. You have to be back in California by six AM or else you'll lose your big part."

Duo only waved her away, his attention focused on Wufei and his injury. Sally left with an exasperated sigh, knowing they'd be leaving late again. Heero stayed behind, his eyes looking at the two in the room.

"Hey, Duo."

At the call of his name the braided man looked to his friend, waiting patiently for whatever it was the brunette had to tell him.

"Are you sure about this? You're willing to risk everything?"

Duo stopped for a moment, taking his time with the answer. Wufei watched him as he did so, the actor deep in thought. He soon looked to Wufei though, violet and ebony eyes connecting before he gave a smile. It was nothing like the smiles he had so frequently offered before. Wufei couldn't find words to describe it, he only found his heart suddenly beating as if he were excited. After a few more moments, Duo turned back to Heero, smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Heero's eyes looked to Wufei for a quick moment before he nodded and left, closing the door behind him. He left behind a long silence, in which Duo busied himself with finding a new icepack for Wufei.

"What was he talking about?", Wufei finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Duo shrugged before holding the ice pack to Wufei's head. When Wufei had taken over holding it, he sat in the chair beside the examination table, hands in his pockets.

"There's this movie that I want to do." He explained. "It's not my usual thing and if I do it, it may cause a bit of trouble for me in the stardom area. Heero's just worried about me; he knows how much I like the attention."

"Oh."

Wufei wasn't sure how he knew, but he had a feeling that it was something other than that the two were talking of. He didn't bother with it though, for now he'd accept the explanation.

"So, since I doubt you're capable of playing a game, I guess you're ready to head home."

At Duo's words, Wufei merely offered a smile of apology. It would seem that the violet-eyed star wanted his company; however he had had enough of racquetball.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't play." He apologized, feeling the need to.

"No, don't worry about it." Duo assured him, giving him a sly smile. "Just make it up to me."

"What?"

"I'm back in town next week. I'll drop in at the bookstore."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"I'll be in disguise." Duo reminded him. "After you finish working, we'll hang out."

Wufei felt his stomach clench at that news. Not that he didn't want to hang out with the man, however there was the fact that he happened to be friends with the star's number one fan. A man who was about ready to kill him. There would be a lot of avoiding Quatre from now on, he was sure of it.

"So what do you say?" Duo asked, Wufei hesitating to answer.

There were a lot of things he could have said, however, he wasn't so sure if he should say them. He had remembered what a disappointed Duo looked like, and whether it was acting or not, he couldn't stand to see it again.

"Alright." He gave in, Duo grinning. "The next time you're in town, we'll hang out. Just do me a favor, don't tell me when that will be. Surprise me."

"Why?" Duo asked confused.

Wufei only shuddered at the notion of not being able to keep Duo's return date a secret from Quatre. It wouldn't be pretty.

"You don't want to know." Was all he said and Duo accepted the answer without question.

With another meeting set, Duo took to helping Wufei down off of the examination table. From there the two said their goodbyes, Wufei heading to the locker room as Duo made his way back to the court. As he left the actor behind, Wufei began to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Here he was putting his life in danger just to make this man happy. What the hell was he thinking? As he let a hand rise to gently soothe the pain of his throbbing head, he was reminded that if Quatre found him, he would be in much worse pain. It was at that moment he decided it was best to give his parents a visit. He had a feeling that Quatre would be waiting for him at home.

T.B.C.

I know, I know, I left you hanging for weeks on end and then I give you this. How dare I! Anywho, I hope you liked it. I tried my best to make it likable. So once again, I bid you all adieu. I shall try to update as fast as I can. Please leave reviews, for they inspire me to continue. Ciao for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Behind the Scenes 4 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyaoiML, any others just ask.

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2, 2+R, 3+4, mentioning of past 1+2

Rating: PG (at the present moment)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC

xoxoxoxox

Wufei couldn't remember the last time he had visited his parents, though as he was awakened by the loud words in Mandarin he was reminded why his visits were scare. He was pulled into full wakefulness as his door burst open, his mother charging in and complaining all the while. He groaned as he buried his head under the pillows, trying his best to drown her out. She kept going on about how he was disgraceful, never visiting and how lazy he was. He blocked her out after a few moments, knowing full well that at the moment she was cleaning his room. What there was to clean he would never know, as he was a neat freak himself. Amongst her complains he caught Trowa's name, which made him bring his head out from under the pillows. He did it just in time to find Trowa walking in, his mother greeting him in English. Trowa was her favorite out of Wufei's friends. It seemed to slip right past her that he was his only friend. Well there was Quatre, but she hadn't met him yet.

As his mother left the room to leave them alone, Wufei sat up with a stretch, unable to hold back a yawn. He should have known that Trowa would be the one to find him, now all he had to worry about was whether the banged man had been followed or not. He watched Trowa pull the chair from his desk to his bedside, seating himself as he greeted Wufei with a smile. His smile faded into a frown as he stared at Wufei's head longer.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his hand reaching out to prod at Wufei's forehead.

Swatting Trowa's hand away with a hiss of pain, Wufei rubbed the lump that had formed thanks to his attack from the racquetball.

"I don't want to talk about." He merely said, standing from his bed.

Though he trusted Trowa, he had a feeling that if he told the banged man anything that his blond lover would find out. That meant an even crazier Quatre, which wouldn't turn out well for him. Trowa watched silently as Wufei took to dressing, his curiosity still evident in his eyes. Wufei had been acting strange lately, it made him wonder what could have possibly happened for this sort of behavior.

"Your boss called." Trowa finally spoke, Wufei pausing in putting on his pants.

"What?" Was all he could manage.

"Your boss gave me a call, looking for you." Trowa explained with a shrug and a sly smile. "He said that you gave him my number to reach you in case he couldn't get you at yours."

"Really? What did he want?"

"He says you don't have to go in today." Trowa continued, begin to enjoy as Wufei nervously squirmed. "Oh and he insisted that I give you his condolences on your recently departed uncle."

This wasn't good. Wufei was caught between a rock and a hard place. Trowa now knew that he was hiding something and his friend wouldn't rest until he knew what it was. However, Wufei was not going to give in. Trowa couldn't learn about anything that happened yesterday or why it had happened. Wufei began to dress himself again, though he stopped annoyed with himself. Since when did he keep secrets from his best friend?

Since he had met a certain Hollywood star that's when. He didn't know Duo Maxwell that well, but he at least respected the fact that he had the right to privacy. He most likely trusted Wufei to keep this little interaction between the two of them a secret. God, his life was turning into some ridiculous story.

"I do believe that you don't have an uncle, Wufei." Trowa continued.

"Yes, I do." Wufei began, now pulling on his socks. "He died, remember?"

"Wufei, I wasn't born yesterday." Trowa deadpanned, his arms crossing over his chest. "What the hell is going on with you? And what the hell happened to your head?"

Wufei struggled for words, not sure how to give Trowa an answer that wouldn't include him spilling the beans. The least he could do was tell Trowa the truth about the monstrous lump on his forehead.

"I got injured while playing racquetball." He provided, seating himself on the bed to pull on his shoes.

Trowa's eyes widened at the words. Racquetball?

"Since when do you play racquetball?" Trowa demanded, Wufei shrugging. "Need I remind you that you suck at sports."

The glare that Wufei threw in his direction was ignored and Trowa stood from his chair to stand in front of the shorter man.

"Wufei, what in the world could have convinced you to step foot on to a racquetball court?"

What Trowa should have been asking was who, but Wufei let it slide. He wasn't going to correct him and let the Latino man get even more suspicious.

"I just felt like playing." He lied with a shrug, standing from the bed.

He walked past his friend, who was too stunned to even move at the moment. When he was able to he was walking after Wufei, the two heading for the door of the apartment.

"You're trying to tell me that you gave your boss the excuse that a non-existent uncle of yours passed away just so you could play racquetball?" Trowa asked as they stopped at the door.

"Sounds about right."

Before Wufei could try to leave, Trowa blocked the doorway, his jade eyes glaring down at Wufei in suspicion. Wufei did not like the fact that he was now lying to the one person he could actually trust, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me, Wufei?" Trowa asked, his hurt evident as his frown softened. "I thought you and I didn't keep secrets?"

Wufei felt oddly guilty. Trowa had pulled the "I thought you were my friend" card and damn it all, it was working. Sighing Wufei looked Trowa in the eye, looking for sympathy.

"Look, Trowa, how about if I say that it's something I don't feel comfortable with telling you right now?" He offered honestly. "You know that I'll never keep anything from you, but at the moment, I'm not so sure if I'm ready to tell you."

Trowa sighed as his arms crossed over his chest. Wufei watched as his friend mulled it over. After a few moments he finally shrugged, moving out of the way of the door. He'd accept Wufei's explanation for now, but he would be waiting for the moment the Chinese man was ready to tell him what was going on. The two bid farewell to Wufei's mother, the woman giving Trowa well wishes and hopes that he returned. Her son she delivered a slap to the back of the head and an order to marry soon.

"So." Wufei began as they were heading outside. "Is your boyfriend still crazy?"

"He's not crazy." Trowa argued in his lover's defense. "He just has his own way of dealing."

"He's psychotic." Wufei countered, smirking in satisfaction at Trowa's frown.

"You know I don't have to help you get back on his good side."

"Alright, alright. I'll get along with him. Just so long as he doesn't scale anymore furniture to try and kill me."

"Oh shut up."

xoxoxoxox

Trowa had helped Wufei return to standing ground with Quatre, though the blond had refused to do so to begin with. The only thing that would make up for it was Wufei treating them to a film starring Quatre's number one star. He didn't want to, but Wufei agreed, thanks to many threatening glares from his green-eyed friend.

Now three weeks later, things were back to normal. He and Quatre were on mutual speaking terms and Trowa had seemingly lost interest in Wufei's secret. He was back to his daily routine which consisted of him getting up and going to work. Afterward he would end up on Trowa's couch next to his friend's Arabic lover, curled up with a book as Quatre stared dreamily at California's most prized residents. In fact that was where he was at that precise moment, and he was having a sense of deja vu.

"Why does this seem familiar?"

At Trowa's voice, Wufei looked up to find his friend looking down at him from behind the couch. He bent to greet his lover with a kiss, the blond barely acknowledging the man as he was too busy watching an interview with Brad Pitt. Trowa only sighed and Wufei snorted at Quatre's behavior. With a sympathetic look thrown at his taller friend, Wufei returned to his book, ready to lose himself in its pages. He was rudely brought to a stop as the book was pulled from his hands.

"Trowa!"

Trowa looked over the book in his hands, turning it at every angle as if it would help him understand it more. Wufei reached for it but Trowa easily pulled it out of reach, his eyes running over the title.

"The vampire chronicles?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. "You never struck me as the science fiction, fantasy type. Delving into new reading material are we?"

Wufei snatched the book away as Trowa held it out for him, Trowa smirking at Wufei's childish behavior. Their attention was soon drawn to Quatre, prone to excitedly shrieking when a certain actor graced the screen. Trowa, knowing full well where this was headed, left the room leaving Wufei to deal with the excited blond on his own. He looked up at the screen and was greeted with the well known smile of Hollywood's biggest star. He didn't have time to sit here and watch Quatre ogle the man, in fact he'd rather be reading. He stood to leave, but the sudden death grip on his arm halted him and Wufei turned to find Quatre hugging onto him.

"Quatre-"

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" Quatre sighed, Wufei trying his best to free himself.

He stopped struggling as the grip tightened, threatening to cut off the circulation in his arm. He'd have to wait until the blond decided to let go on his own. Who knew when that would be? Grumbling under his breath Wufei allowed Quatre his company, though Trowa was going to pay big time for this.

"What was he like?" Quatre asked suddenly, his eyes still focused on the tv.

"Who?"

"Duo Maxwell." He provided exasperated. "You're the one who met him in person. Twice. I just want to know. What's he like?"

Wufei pondered the question for a moment, for all he knew it was a trick and Trowa wasn't near by to protect him. So he opted for shrugging and returning to his book, though it was difficult to read with only one hand holding it open.

"He's alright."

"That's it?" Quatre pushed, squeezing Wufei's arm tighter. "He's alright? Wufei you must have learned something about him, something I don't know."

"But you know everything there is to know about Duo Maxwell." Wufei stated sarcastically, grunting painfully as Quatre squeezed his arm in spite. "You know I'm beginning to lose feeling in that arm."

Quatre let go with a huff, falling back into the couch and crossing his arms in a childish display. Wufei was being difficult. How did Trowa expect them to get along if the Chinese man wouldn't even tell him about his encounter with the man of his dreams? It just wasn't fair. Wufei couldn't even properly appreciate the fact that he had come face to face with _the _Duo Maxwell. Wufei was aware of Quatre's sour mood and tried his best to ignore it. However, if he didn't get rid of it now, the blond would be sure to nag at Trowa, which in turn meant that Trowa would be nagging him. With a tired sigh he rested his book down, turning to face Quatre and crossing his legs Indian style.

"What do you want to know?" He finally gave in, trying not to wince at the excited squeal Quatre gave off.

The blond to turned to face him, a smile on his face and ready to bombard his friend with questions.

"I don't care, tell me anything and everything." Quatre insisted, his attention now centered on the black-haired man.

"Uh, well he likes to read."

"Anne Rice is his favorite author." Quatre put in with a shrug. "What else?"

"He smiles a lot."

"Duh, I see him on tv everyday. Come on, tell me something good." Quatre pushed.

Ignoring his friend's sarcastic tone, Wufei stopped to think for a minute. What could he tell Quatre about Duo Maxwell that the boy didn't already know? This was going to be difficult since Quatre claimed to know everything there was to know about him.

"Heero Yuy. They're best friends."

"Best friends?" Quatre asked his interest peaked. "I heard they were acquaintances at best. How'd you figure that out?"

"Uh, he told me?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow in question, not sure if the information Wufei was telling was relevant or not.

"I don't know." He began incredulously. "That's pretty hard to believe, they haven't even worked together."

"Fine. I don't now what else to tell you Mr. I Know All There Is To Know About Duo Maxwell."

"No." Quatre objected, hugging on to Wufei to keep him from standing up. "There has to something you can tell me. Please, Wufei?"

Wufei sighed as he squirmed in his seat. Why was Quatre so touchy-feely? He wasn't a person who hugged and yet Trowa's lover seemed to do so every other minute. Peeling the blond off of him Wufei gave in, allowing Quatre the pleasure of getting his way. All he had to do now was tell Quatre something the boy might not know.

"He loves racquetball." He blurted, covering his mouth a bit too late.

Quatre's eyes widened in excitement, it was obvious that this was a little secret that Quatre had no inkling of.

"Really?" He practically screeched, shifting closer to Wufei. "Duo Maxwell plays racquetball?"

Oh hell, it was out there now. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Yes." He gave in. "He plays with Heero Yuy."

"So they really are best friends.", Quatre deducted, "How do you know this?"

Before he could blurt out that he and Duo had actually played with Heero, Wufei stopped himself. Quatre of all people was not the one to tell that bit of information to. So he let himself think of a small lie to tell the boy.

"When I met him at the book store he asked if I played."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, he just did. He said he was meeting a friend to play, I asked who and he told me it was Heero Yuy."

"Wait." Quatre began, his face contorting into a mask of confusion. "You know who Heero Yuy is?"

Damn, he had forgotten that he originally knew nothing of Hollywood. Of course, he shouldn't know who Heero Yuy is, he hadn't even known who the hell Duo Maxwell was until Quatre so eagerly informed him. There had to be a way out this one.

"Quatre, how many times must I tell you stop changing the background of my computer?"

Trowa entered from the hallway, now dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He looked miffed and his eyes narrowed in on his lover who was currently smiling nervously.

"But Trowa-"

"No buts." Trowa interrupted, now hovering over his lover. "I do not want to see Duo Maxwell's mug on my personal computer. It's bad enough I have to see him drool over him when he's on the tv screen."

"I'm sorry." Quatre apologized with a pout. "I just thought you needed a change from the plain blue."

With a sigh Trowa pulled Quatre up from his seat to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He loved it when Quatre did the innocent little boy look. It was sexy.

"It's okay, baby." Trowa reassured him, his arms going around the smaller man's waist. "Just let me decide what to put up, okay?"

"Okay." Quatre agreed with a smile, his lips finding their way back to Trowa's.

Wufei was forgotten as the two were currently more interested in their little make out session. This was the opportunity he needed to slip away. With book in hand, Wufei quietly made his way to the door. He only looked back once, Trowa winking in his direction before he slipped out. Leave it to Trowa to know just when to step in. Quatre would be too distracted to bother with Wufei, even if it was only for a few hours at best.

xoxoxoxox

It was three days later when Wufei had remembered that Duo Maxwell had wanted to meet up with him again. That was three weeks ago though Duo had said he'd be there two weeks before. What the hell was he worrying about? What did he care if the damn movie star hadn't shown up yet? He was famous and famous people had busy schedules. Besides, it'd be a good thing if he never saw Duo Maxwell again. He'd be able to return to his normal life again.

At the moment, Wufei was busy closing up the store, the only one left inside since Valarie had slipped away with her new boyfriend. That was the third one this week. It was a wonder she could call her time with them relationships. With the last of the registers shut down, Wufei left from behind the counter. He was heading for the employee's lounge when a knock at the entrance alerted him. Couldn't they see that it was an hour after closing? He would have ignored it, but the knocking came again. Whoever this was they were persistent.

"I'm sorry," He apologized as he drew closer to the door. "But we're-"

He was stopped short as the person pressed against the glass door flashed him a smile. Great, just when he thought he'd gotten rid of him. Wufei only sighed, reaching out to unlock the door and let the man in.

"Thanks." Duo said in gratitude as he stepped inside. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Then why did you come?" Wufei asked him and Duo shrugged.

"Thought I'd chance it." He replied looking around the store. "Glad I did. I've been trying to catch you since yesterday."

"I was off yesterday." Wufei provided, walking off toward the lounge.

Duo followed, falling into step behind him, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I would have come earlier today, but my interview went a bit longer than expected. Which pushed back my photo shoot and that meant not finishing on schedule."

Wufei had no idea why the actor was explaining himself. He didn't really need to know why he showed an hour after closing. What he was itching to know was what took him three weeks to make it back to New York. Then again, he was denying the fact that he wanted to know. Now in the room Duo sat at the table, while Wufei made his way over to the small closet. The braided man watched as Wufei removed a jacket to put it on.

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing again, Wufei turning to look at him. "I tried to come back like I said I would, but things happened."

Wufei watched as Duo's happy mask was replaced by one of sincerity and he could only shake his head, unable to speak. Why was the man apologizing, it's not like Wufei was disappointed when he hadn't showed up.

"You're an actor." He provided, trying to reassure him. "You have movies to shoot, interviews to be present at and photos to pose for. There's no need to try and keep up with me."

He didn't mean for it to sound so sarcastic and biting, and he winced when he took in Duo's guilty smile. What was going on with him?

"Let me make it up to you." Duo offered, standing from the table. "There's a fair at Central Park. You want to check it out?"

"What? Why?" Wufei asked confused.

Duo only laughed moving closer to the ebony-eyed man and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Why not?" He countered, leading Wufei to the door. "Just enjoy it, I'm paying."

"Whatever." Wufei gave in.

Who was he to complain? If Duo wanted to make it up to him, then he'd let him. Besides, he didn't have to pay.

xoxoxoxox

An hour after entering the fair, Wufei came to the conclusion that he was right about Duo Maxwell. The man was like a child, excitedly pulling him around the fairground. They had been on every ride twice and Duo made it his goal to visit every snack stand they passed by. Though it wasn't to say he wasn't enjoying himself. He hadn't really been to a fair before, well at least not a fair of this nature. Book fairs he'd seen plenty of. He was pulled from his thoughts at the feel of a hand latching on to his and he looked down to see if he was merely imagining things. However, this was real. Duo Maxwell was holding his hand. He looked up to Duo's face, which was covered with large sunglasses. He couldn't see violet eyes but he could feel Duo looking at him, the man offering him a smile. Wufei wasn't sure, but he could have sworn his heart just skipped a beat.

"Duo-"

"Come on." Duo cut him off, pulling him off who knows where. "Let's head over here."

As he was dragged in Duo's direction, Wufei eyes looked down to their hands once again. He was still in shock. Duo Maxwell was holding his hand; and in public. They couldn't hold hands in public, Duo was a movie star. Then again, if he really had a problem he could always just let go. Wufei let himself believe that he was just too stunned to take any action. It was easier to believe that than anything else his head could come up with. The computerized cackling brought his attention away from their intertwined fingers and he looked up to be greeted with a plastic witch leering down at him.

"A haunted house." Duo provided in answer to Wufei's questioning gaze. "Come on, we have to go in."

He was shocked as Wufei tugged back, looking to the man who was only shaking his head.

"Wufei, come one."

"Why don't we go do something else?" Wufei suggested, trying to head back the way they came.

Duo easily pulled him back, his hold gently tightening on Wufei's hand.

"What's the matter, Wufei?" He asked with a grin. "You afraid of the dark?"

His grin faded as he noticed Wufei wasn't smiling with him. Ebony eyes were instead focused on the shoddy haunted house in front of them.

"You _are_ afraid of the dark."

At the words Wufei looked to Duo, who had risked taking off his glasses. Wufei only shook his head, though he knew that Duo already was aware of the truth. He was afraid of the dark. It was embarrassing to say the least. He had always been afraid as long as he had known. He had thought he would have grown out of it, but as it would be he still hated dark places. His apartment was never in full darkness. Trowa and his mother were the only one who knew this little secret and now Duo Maxwell.

"I know I'm a big baby." Wufei finally said with a smile. "Still afraid of the dark."

"No you're not." Duo argued, offering the man a understanding smile. "We're all afraid of something. Me, I'm afraid of squirrels."

Wufei scoffed, unable to mask the smile that bit of information had provoked.

"You are not."

"No really. I can't stand the little buggers. Once one got on the set and I freaked, I wouldn't continue until they got rid of it. Locked myself in my dressing room and everything."

He was satisfied with Wufei's laughter, knowing it had helped to calm the Chinese man some. He pulled him toward the haunted house, making sure to keep Wufei's eyes on him.

"Come on, just this once."

They stopped just outside the entrance, Duo handing the ride operative the tickets. He looked to Wufei, who had grown nervous once again and he smiled as Wufei's grip tightened on his hand.

"I'll be with you, okay?" He promised, beginning to pull Wufei inside. "If anything happens you can throw a squirrel at me."

xoxoxoxox

Five minutes into the haunted house and Wufei swore he had survived three heart attacks. It was bad enough that it was basically pitch black in here, to make matters worse things kept jumping out at them with every corner they turned. Duo seemed to be enjoying himself, Wufei was hoping that it would all end soon. He couldn't hold back his shout of surprise as a crazed looking blow up clown instantly inflated in a hallowed part of the wall. When his heart had finally calmed, it was then he realized that he was clinging onto the braided star, his face buried in Duo's shoulder. Great, now he looked like a scaredy cat. No one had ever seen him this vulnerable. Trowa knew of his fear, but now Duo had seen what a wimp he was. This night couldn't get any worse, in fact he dared it to.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his words muffled. "I didn't mean to do that."

"No problem." Duo said. "It's alright. Though I think your nails are leaving marks."

It was only then Wufei noticed he was basically holding Duo's shoulders in a death grip and he slowly slackened his hold. However, he didn't let go and he didn't dare lift his face from Duo's shoulder. To be honest, he didn't want to see what else would jump out at them. He hated haunted houses.

"You're not gonna let go, are you?" Duo asked him.

"Nope."

"Okay, you don't have to. We're almost at the end, only a few steps away." His arms wrapping around Wufei.

"Okay."

Duo took to leading them to the exit, awkwardly walking with Wufei clinging onto him. Now he knew, no more haunted houses. It wasn't long before they were outside, Duo looking down at the smaller man with a gentle smile.

"You can look now."

"Are you sure?" Wufei cautioned.

"Yes."

He slowly lifted his head, ebony eyes looking around to find that they were indeed outside. He sighed in relief, letting his arms finally let go of the actor. He never wanted to do that again.

"Thank you." He said in gratitude. "For not laughing at me."

"Why would I laugh?" Duo asked him. "I think it's cute, your being afraid of the dark."

Wufei stopped for a moment. Cute? Duo Maxwell thought it was cute? Had he heard correctly? He also noticed that Duo had yet to let go of him, the taller man's arms were still wrapped around him. What if people were looking at them? In a small panic Wufei pulled free, clearing his throat and avoiding Duo's stare. Maybe it was time he go?

"I think I should head home." he finally said, his back still facing the movie star.

He turned at the touch on his shoulder, finding Duo smiling down at him. Why was he always smiling?

"Alright, if you insist." Duo gave in, pointing in the direction of the games. "One more game though."

Wufei agreed, letting Duo take the lead to the booth. Before they could reach the well lit area, Duo's glasses were replaced and a cap that was hiding in the folds of his jacket was pulled on. Wufei scoffed as he recognized the tin can game. He always hated this game.

"Wanna change the rules?" Duo asked as he paid the man in the booth.

Wufei shrugged, knowing the braided actor would get his way no matter what.

"What are the new rules then?" He asked out of curiosity.

He watched Duo accept the three baseballs, throwing one in the air to catch it again, offering Wufei a grin.

"If I miss, you don't have to go out with me again." He bargained. "However, if I win you have to, no ifs and/or buts."

Go out? Wufei didn't let himself delve into thinking too deeply on it, he only nodded in agreement. He was pretty sure whether or not he did, Duo would have played by his own rules anyway. With a nod of triumph Duo turned back to the game, the first baseball thrown at the tower of cans. The ball made contact, only the top can can falling away from the rest.

"Don't worry, I've got two left."

The second go he missed entirely. Wufei watched as his face set in a determined frown, his hand lifting the last ball and fingering it for a few moments. When he finally threw it, Wufei watched in amazement as it knocked each and every can off of the table.

"We have a winner!" The man behind the booth proclaimed.

Duo turned to give Wufei a victorious grin, Wufei returning the smile. It would seem that he and Duo Maxwell will be meeting each other again.

"Go on and pick your prize."

The giant panda bear was Duo's choice and Wufei stopped in surprise as Duo offered it to him.

"I can't take it." He declined with a shake of his head. "It's your prize."

"I got it for you." Duo told him, holding it out for him. "I want you to keep it."

With hesitation Wufei accepted it, thanking the actor who was soon by his side, his arm around Wufei's shoulder. The two wandered around the fair a bit more, enjoying the last few minutes before the fair closed. They went their separate ways once they were out of the park, Duo giving him his signature wink in departure. With his newly acquired stuffed animal in his arms, Wufei headed home. He wasn't even aware of the smile that was on his face.

xoxoxoxox

The next day Trowa stared at the giant panda adoring Wufei's bed and he looked to his friend who seemed to be happier than usual. Hell, Wufei was never really happy or at least he never showed it. Something was definitely going on.

"Where'd you get the panda from?" Trowa questioned suspiciously. "And what's got you so happy?"

Wufei looked up to Trowa, his best friend's words causing him to frown.

"Can't I be happy?" He asked him, heading for his bed.

"No." Trowa answered with a shake of his head. "It's creepy when you're happy."

Wufei only glared at his friend, who sat on the edge of his bed. He was not creepy when he was happy. Trowa reached for the large panda bear, sitting it in his lap so he could study it more. Wufei owning a stuffed animal was something to question, was this more of his little secret that he was uncomfortable in telling? You'd think he was hiding the fact he was in love or something. Trowa's lips pulled into a smile as it dawned on him.

"You have a boyfriend, Wufei?" He asked in a teasing manner.

He struggled to hold in a laugh at Wufei's surprised squawk, letting the man snatch away the bear in feigned anger to hide his embarrassment. Why was Trowa being so pushy?

"Even if I did." Wufei began, curling up with the bear, and a glower in his friend's direction. "I don't see why it's any of your business."

Trowa held back from teasing Wufei further. The man was obviously unaware how adorable he looked snuggling a giant stuffed animal with an angry pout. And if he wanted to keep his life he would never say that out loud. Wufei would kill him because it'd embarrass him, Quatre would do it out of jealousy. His blond lover had already made it clear that he didn't trust him and Wufei, he feared the two would run off together.

"So, who is he?" He pushed, watching Wufei fall back onto he bed exasperated.

"Trowa."

"What? Can I at least get a name?"

"I'm not dating any one." Wufei told him.

He merely snorted, knowing that Wufei obviously didn't want him to know anything. No matter, he'd deal with it.

"At least now I know why you got that bump on your head a few weeks ago." Trowa started, Wufei sitting up to look at him. "Are you sure it was racquetball or maybe you got it doing something else?"

"What are you-"

As Wufei came to realize what Trowa was suggesting he couldn't stop his face from turning red.

"Trowa!"

Trowa was unable to stop his laughter as he was chased out of the bedroom by a pillow-armed Wufei. The two ran into the living room, Trowa avoiding a close blow to his head. As the two continued to goof off, they were unaware of the little blond that sat on the couch, his view currently obstructed.

"Would you two move, I can't see the tv!"

The two paused at Quatre's raised voice, the pillow that had been wrestled away from Wufei now held in mid swing. They looked at Quatre, who glared at them both and they apologized in unison. They broke apart, but not before Trowa delivered a blow to his friend. As Wufei and Trowa's antics continued, the two now safely out of the way, Quatre merely raised the volume to block out their voices. The tv was currently tuned onto MTV's TRL, whose guest star was none other than Duo Maxwell.

"So, you're still dating Relena Dorian?" The vj asked, the question catching Wufei's attention.

"Yeah." The actor answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "We're hanging in there."

Duo Maxwell was still dating Relena Dorian. Duo Maxwell wanted to go out with him the next time he was in New York. Trowa must have noticed the turmoil on his face.

"You okay, Fei?" He asked, Wufei merely nodding.

What was he worrying about? It's not like it was a date. They were just hanging out, there was nothing else behind their little meetings. Even though Wufei agreed with the little voice in his head, he couldn't help but feeling that things were going to be just a little complicated.

T.B.C.

Yay, I finally got another chapter done. Sorry it took so long guys, I apologize for the long wait. I had huge amounts of writer's block. Had to start working on something else in order to get my imagination flowing again. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. I'll see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Behind the Scenes 5 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyaoiML, any others just ask.

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2, 2+R, 3+4, mentioning of past 1+2

Rating: PG (at the present moment)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC and major OOCness in Quatre's case.

xoxoxoxox

Saturday was not Wufei's favorite day, at least not when he was stuck working. The store was busier than was necessary and if he had to deal with customers for much longer he knew he'd end up screaming. That however wasn't the worst of it all. It didn't help him when Quatre Winner, his friend but an annoying little bugger, trailed behind him on his lunch break. The blond was hoping that if he stayed in contact with Wufei more often he'd be able to catch a glimpse, or much more, of the braided "A" star.

The two were lounging on the floor of the science fiction aisle, Wufei's nose buried in a book as Quatre verbally complained about his boredom. He had already suggested that his friend leave, but Quatre insisted that he would stay. It was his day off and he wanted to take full advantage of it. What seemed to slip past him was that Wufei was actually working and that his boss kept glaring in their direction. He hated when employers had company during the hours they worked. At the moment the man could say nothing, Wufei was still on break. Give or take twenty minutes and the Chinese man would have to deal with the balding man's complaints.

"So, how much longer are we going to sit here?" Quatre whined, leaning back onto a bookshelf. "I could have sat in boredom at home and much more comfortably at that."

"Then by all means go home." Wufei advised, chancing a glance up to his friend. "It'll give me the peace and quiet I deserve."

Quatre merely rolled his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked away to find something of interest. When he could find none, he turned back to whine in Wufei's direction, the Chinese man's eyebrow beginning to twitch.

"Quatre, why don't you spend the day with Trowa?" Wufei suggested.

Trowa was off today as well and Quatre chose to torment him rather than spend time with his lover.

"Trowa's doing errands and his errands are more boring than this."

"Then what about work?" Wufei asked, tying to focus on his book again.

"I don't work weekends, remember?"

"Obviously I didn't."

The two fell silent, Wufei basking in it for the moment. He was sure that it would be broken in a few seconds. Quatre's intake of breath was the warning that more whining was on the way. Luckily enough however, a shadow hovered over them. Both blond and brunette looked up to find Wufei's boss towering over them. He glowered down at them, his crossed arms almost resting atop his round stomach.

"Mr. Chang, I believe there's a policy against personal visits during work hours."

Wufei would have given the man a sharp retort, but he decided to glance down at his wristwatch first. As he did the digital numbers switched from 2:59 to 3:00. This man needed a life. He and Quatre stood, the blond avoiding the man's stare as much as he could.

"Quatre-"

"Was just leaving." The blond interrupted, unable to hold out under the man's gaze. "So, I'll just see you after work. Okay, Wufei?"

The Chinese man only raised an eyebrow in question, but Quatre was already moving toward the exit. With one last wave back, he disappeared within the crowd on Fifth Ave. It was only then Wufei turned back to his boss, sighing in exasperation as he rested the book he had been trying to read back where it came from.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Wufei mumbled, the man giving a shocked sort of snort. "I'm getting back to work."

He didn't wait for the man's answer, but heard the muttered swearing as he walked away. He barely made it to the checkout counter when he heard Valerie's voice beckoning him. He turned to find her coming in his direction and he figured it wouldn't hurt to stop and chat for a while. He wasn't exactly in a rush to return to dealing with the weekend rush.

"Valerie." He greeted, the girl offering him a smile.

"You have a phone call." She began, giving him a wink. "And she sounds pretty."

She? He had no idea who could be calling him, especially someone of that particular gender. The only person that came into his head was his mother, but he had been sure not to give her his work number. He was also sure that no matter how much his mother liked him, Trowa wouldn't have given it to her either. So, he was now at a loss.

"Which phone?" He asked, beginning to walk away.

"The break room." Valarie called after him. "I hope it goes well."

Wufei could only wonder what she meant by that, but he didn't dwell on it. Valarie was a mystery to him and he wanted to keep it that way. He reached the break room, barely escaping his now fuming boss and was picking up the phone in little time.

"Hello?"

"It's Sally."

So, _she_ was the woman. What did she want, or rather what did Duo want?

"Hello, Sally." He greeted, attempting small talk. "How are you?"

"Yeah, let's just skip to getting down to business." Sally suggested, her voice a bit impatient. "Duo's back in town. However I have ordered him to go no where near you. He's here for a very important shooting and it would seem that you have now become a distraction."

Him? A distraction? That was absurd.

"I don't understand." He admitted, his face fitted with a frown.

He heard Sally sigh and pictured her rubbing her temples to ward off an impending headache.

"Well, he was supposed to be on the set an hour ago and he's M.I.A." She explained. "Being that he seems to have grown a sudden interest in spending time with you, I figured I'd give you a call. You haven't seen him have you?"

Wufei didn't know how to feel. He had nothing to do with Duo's sudden disappearance. It's not like the braided star wasn't on set at this precise moment because he was _here _with him.

"I'll have you know that I haven't seen Duo Maxwell and can assure you that he and I will not be running into each other."

Okay, so they had originally made plans to meet up when the star was back in town, but Sally didn't need to know that. It also didn't mean that Duo was missing because of him.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" The woman asked, her voice sounding tired and stressed.

"Sally, I have no idea where Duo could be." Wufei admitted, unaware of the door opening. "I do know however that he and I won't be crossing paths any. . .time. . ."

His words were slowly brought to a stop as Duo Maxwell slipped into his line of vision, hat and glasses removed to offer Wufei a smile in greeting. This couldn't be good.

"He's there isn't he?"

Sally's voice reminded him that he was still on the phone and the anger in the woman's voice set him in a temporary panic.

"The line's breaking I have to go." Was the first excuse he could come up with and he hung up just in time to miss a slew of colorful words.

He said nothing, only glared at the violet eyed man who only shrugged.

"You said surprise you."

He had said that hadn't he?

"I didn't mean to skip your movie shoot to stalk me, you idiot!" He exclaimed, the braided actor looking sheepish for a moment.

"I couldn't help it." He began in his defense, seating himself at the table. "I just kept thinking that the shoot wouldn't finish in time and I'd miss catching you. I didn't want to risk it. Besides, Sally can reschedule the damn thing."

Wufei couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, he didn't believe it and he merely ignored it, his glare softening as he joined Duo at the table. He missed when Duo Maxwell shifted, but felt a hand rest over his. His eyes stared in disbelief for a moment as Duo's hand gently took his before they were traveling up to look into violet eyes.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Wufei." Duo told him sincerely. "This was my last week in New York. I don't know when I'll be back and my schedule's pretty much crammed. I wanted to make sure our bet was seen through."

Bet? Memories of two weeks back returned to him and he scoffed in disbelief that he had actually agreed to Duo's terms. Though he had won a wonderful prize out of it. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had grown quite fond of his stuffed panda bear.

"Duo, you can't shirk your duties because you want to make sure I keep my end of the bargain. You have an image to uphold." Wufei explained, gently pulling his hand away.

He watched Duo lean back in his chair, a bit deflated but he wouldn't let himself give in this time. The last thing he needed was to become the reason for the downfall of Duo's acting career. From what he had learned about the braided star, he was doing pretty well.

"You know you have to go back there." Wufei reminded him and Duo scowled.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered, sitting up straight and looking to Wufei. "Want to come with me?"

Wufei stopped at the question and found that he was speechless. Go to a movie set? He had no idea what to say. Well he knew what he had to say.

"I can't." He worded, almost reluctantly. "I don't get off until six."

He watched Duo sulk yet again before the braided star was standing with a shrug. The cap was replaced but the glasses stayed in Duo's hand, the actor merely toying with it.

"Ok, then." He finally said after some time. "I guess I'll be going. I don't want Sally to have an aneurism."

Wufei watched somewhat guiltily as Duo headed for the door. He had done the right thing or so he hoped. Duo couldn't put everything on the line just to hang out with him. The actor opened the door, ready to step out but hesitated. Wufei wasn't sure what had stilled his steps, but he merely sat waiting to see what he would do. Duo closed the door, turning back to Wufei and walking to the table to lean over it, violet eyes locked with ebony.

"At least say you'll come to the set after work." Duo pleaded, his eyes begging. "We can do something after. My flight isn't until tomorrow evening and I can risk a night on the town. What do you say?"

"Duo-"

"Wufei, please."

Wufei wanted to look away, but found it difficult to do so. Duo Maxwell was very skilled in grabbing people's attention and then again, he was easy on the eyes. Wufei realized that Duo wasn't going to leave here until he got an answer and most likely it would have to be the answer he wanted to hear. Wufei had to admit, he kind of wanted to go along with it.

"Only if you send me a car." He joked, a small smile taking his lips.

Duo grinned, obviously now content with Wufei's decision. He straightened himself, placing his glasses on his face.

"Would I have done otherwise?" He questioned, heading for the door. "It'll be here at six."

Wufei stopped once again, stunned out of his mind. Was Duo serious? Was he actually going to send a car for him? He wanted to question him, but the braided man was already heading out of the door, ready to blend in with the customers.

"I'll catch you later, Fei."

Fei? He wasn't sure why his cheeks reddened at the call of his nickname, but he wouldn't have time to ponder it. His boss was heading in the direction of the break room and his face looked like he had finally managed an emotion that surpassed anger. That or he was constipated. Deciding to not voice that opinion aloud, Wufei braced himself for the verbal abuse he was sure to receive.

xoxoxoxox

Trowa was aware that his lover had reached home when he heard the television turned on and tuned in to E! TV. He sighed, knowing that Quatre's return to the apartment meant that Wufei had chased the blond away. However, feelings hadn't been hurt. Wufei hadn't called to rant and Quatre would have come straight into his office to complain if that had happened. It was a wonder those two considered themselves friends. Then again, Trowa believed he was the glue that kept those two together, otherwise without him the Chinese man and his lover would never have lasted.

He let his eyes focus back to his computer screen and a half finished power-point presentation. He had been working on it since this morning. Quatre had tried to help but had deemed his errand boring and went in search of Wufei. He didn't mind that he had been left alone. Lord knows he loved Quatre but the Arab young man was a headache at most times. He could barely begin working again when the door to his office was swung open and he looked over his shoulder to find Quatre in the doorway.

"What is it now?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

Quatre moved forward, his eyes focusing in on his banged lover. He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing on TV and there was nothing to do in the house. He didn't work today and he wasn't about to call in and ask for any. Trowa was off today and that meant the two were supposed to spend time together. However, Trowa had decided to work on his next presentation, meaning that Quatre was left the victim of boredom. He would have to remedy that.

"Trowa, let's go out." The blond suggested.

Trowa merely groaned, turning his chair so that he was now facing his boyfriend. He knew this was bound to happen. As much as he would love to have some free time with his lover, he found it in his best interest to get a head start. The big meeting with the head company was a week away and he wanted to make sure everything went according to plan. That meant using his days off away from the office to actually work on his pitch.

"Quatre, I'm busy." He tried to reason, watching the infamous pout take place. "That's not going to work this time, I have work to do."

"It'll only be for a little while." Quatre continued, determined to get his way. "An hour the most and then you can come back and work yourself to death for all I care. I just want to have some us time for a change."

"So, you notice I exist?", Trowa retorted sarcastically, Quatre pouting even more. "It's shame to say I have competition from men you'd probably never meet face to face."

"Trowa!"

"Alright, fine." He gave in, Quatre smiling triumphantly. "But only an hour."

"Two." The blond pushed, and Trowa sighed.

"Fine two hours and then I get back to work understand?"

Quatre's nod was all he needed and Trowa led his boyfriend out of the office after shutting down his computer. He had to admit, he did want to spend time with him and he was happy for the attention. He had begun to worry that Quatre had truly forgotten about him. It put his mind at ease that that wasn't the case.

"So, Wufei chase you off?" He questioned as they headed for the apartment door, his arm wrapping around Quatre's waist.

"No, his boss did. That man is creepy."

Trowa nodded his head in agreement. He had come across the balding, heavy-set, middle-aged man and he had been intimidated by the scowling face plenty of times. It was a wonder that Wufei had the guts to stand up to him. Then gain, it was Wufei. He let his mind wander from those thoughts to instead think about what exactly he and Quatre could do.

"You hungry?" He asked, his own stomach growling. "I could use some lunch."

xoxoxoxox

The rest of the day had passed by as normally as any other day, or rather as normally as any other Saturday. The amount of customers were beginning to wane and Wufei couldn't have felt anymore relieved. It was also three minutes to six and that meant he'd be getting off soon. The time painstakingly passed, but soon enough Wufei was clocking out and bidding his boss and co-workers good night. He was headed in the direction of the door when a man dressed in a suit and tie blocked his path. Who the hell was he?

"Mr. Chang?"

He frowned at the question but nodded, the stranger merely nodding in acknowledgment.

"I believe you sent for a car?"

A car? Then it dawned on him. Duo was responsible for this. He had nearly forgotten about his visit to the movie set. Duo had actually sent a car? This was unbelievable.

"If you'd just follow me."

The man didn't give him time to object, he had already turned away and was headed for the door. Wufei noticed the amount of eyes that were on him and he found it best to follow so as to escape the stares. When he made it out of the doors he stopped, his breath stolen as his eyes stopped on the sleek back stretch that sat waiting for him. This had to be a joke. The driver opened the door for him, his face smiling as he waved Wufei towards the car.

"Please Mr. Chang, if you'd just step inside."

Wufei wasn't so sure if he should. After all he had never truly wanted Duo to send a car, but the braided star had sent him a limousine. He took a tentative step forward before he stopped and shook his head. He couldn't get inside that limo.

"I don't deserve this." He mumbled aloud.

The driver only smiled brighter, having heard his low words.

"He said you'd probably say something like that. I've been ordered to take you against your will if you don't come willingly."

Wufei frowned at the words. The man couldn't be serious. Yet as he watched the man further, he saw the seriousness in his eyes, even though his face was plastered with a smile. Where did Duo find these people? With a nervous laugh, Wufei closed the distance between him and the vehicle. He climbed in, carefully avoiding the limo driver and was greeted with an interior that was better furnished than his apartment.

"Feel free to help yourself." The man said, before closing the door. "We'll be there in about twenty-five minutes."

Wufei could do nothing but stare in wonder. The bar was fully loaded and he had been given a TV, which was playing the only movie he had ever truly watched, fast forwarded to his favorite fight scene. He smiled at the sight of Heero Yuy on the television screen and though he wanted to watch the movie, his eyes were drawn to the small box that sat near the bar. He reached for it, noticing his name was inscribed on the small white card.

He had no idea what could be inside and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to open it. His curiosity was winning and his fingers were pulling off the top. He froze in shock as he came across a hard covered book and like an excited child at Christmas he pulled it free from the box with a smile. In Mandarin read the title of 'A Tale of Two Cities' and Wufei could only wonder how Duo had manged to find a copy of one of his favorites in his native language.

He let his hand graze the raised calligraphy of the title and he couldn't help but smile again. He had no idea why the actor was doing all this, but he appreciated it. With the the book secure in his arms Wufei leaned back into the seat quite content and he watched the movie as he was chauffeured to his destination.

xoxoxoxox

"CUT!"

That was the twentieth time that the director had stopped the shooting and everyone groaned as he did so. The man stood from his chair, his eyes narrowing on the current star of his new film. It was bad enough that the man had been late, but he couldn't even get his lines right.

"Duo, can I please get a little cooperation from you?" The man begged, though he wanted to demand. "The line is 'I fell in love with you at hello', now get it right!"

"I'm sorry." Duo moped, giving the director a pout. "I'm just having a hard time focusing. No offense Hilde, but I'm just not feeling it."

Hilde Schbeiker, Hollywood's newest star, only rolled her eyes.

"Well then think of someone else then. Some one you love, think about when you were falling in love- damn it just get it right!" The director shouted impatiently. "Let's just get this thing going! ACTION!"

Duo let himself fall into character as the director's words were repeated and the set fell quiet. He had to get this scene right or else he'd never get out of here. He was sure that it was now thirty minutes after six and that meant that Wufei could be there soon. In fact, he was supposed to have been there already. What if the man had decided not to come after all? He was drawn from his head as Hilde was now saying her lines and he tried to focus. She was nearing an end and he still wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. He had to think of someone. Relena. . . he could think of Relena.

Eyes watched as Duo took hold of Hilde's face, the silent pause lasting longer than what was wanted. The director felt his eye twitch. It would seem that Duo had forgotten his lines; again. He wanted to yell cut but let the actor stay there for awhile to sweat, he had to have some sort of payback for his troubles. Duo on the other hand was having a hard time getting it together. He was trying to focus on seeing Relena but slowly in his mind blue eyes darkened and slanted. So did her hair, which shortened to shoulder length and feminine features sharpened to become masculine. Now he got it.

"I fell in love with you at hello." Duo finally said much to everyone's relief, doing a damn good job while he was at it. "And I'm pretty sure that even with all that's happened I'll always love you. . .Wufei."

"Wufei?" Hilde questioned with a frown.

"Georgia! Her name is Georgia!" The director screamed in frustration.

The rest of the crew looked amongst each other in confusion, aware of the director's ranting but more interested in the actor's slip up.

"Wufei!"

Eyes watched as the actor left the set, which brought more red-faced ranting from the director, heading toward the door where a young man stood. Wufei only smiled nervously as he stood just inside of the door, aware of the many eyes that were watching him as Duo came to him.

"You made it." Duo observed, smiling all the while. "I was beginning to think you had ditched me."

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Wufei offered, looking to where the director was now destroying the refreshment table.

"Nah, you're not interrupting." Duo assured him, ignoring the glares he felt on his back at the words. "We just have one last scene and then we're done. You wanna watch?"

Wufei looked past Duo to where a young woman stood impatiently awaiting Duo's return. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to, patience seemed to be running a bit low and that meant tolerance was as well.

"I don't think so."

"You sure?" Duo asked, the Chinese man nodding. "Well then wait in my trailer. I'll be there in a bit, it's the big one at the end of the lot."

"Duo, we're on a schedule here!"

At the new voice both Duo and Wufei looked back to find Sally glowering in their direction. Duo turned back to Wufei with smile at him.

"Uh oh, they called in re-enforcements." He joked, starting to back away to the set. "I'll catch you in a little while. You just relax, okay?"

Wufei only nodded, watching as Duo made it to the set and was setting up for the scene again. Silently he left heading for Duo's trailer. He was greeted by a tall, burly man who only looked down at Wufei with a bored expression. Was this Duo's bodyguard?

"Um-"

"You need something?" The large man asked and Wufei froze for an instant.

"Duo-"

"Isn't in." The man interrupted, glaring down at him. "And even is he was, no one gets in to his trailer. How did you get on the lot anyway?"

"He's a friend." A new voice added as the trailer door opened.

Wufei looked to see a familiar face and he felt relief wash over him. He had just avoided a confrontation with a very intimidating bodyguard. Heero Yuy looked over to the large man with a disapproving look.

"Rashid, you know the only people who come to Duo's trailer when he's not here are those he sends himself. Stop being an ass and let the kid in."

Wufei sulked at the words. Kid? He was not a kid, in fact he was pretty sure he wasn't that much younger than Heero himself. He let it slide. Rashid was still scrutinizing him and Wufei was beginning to hate being studied everywhere he went. Finally the man shrugged, going back to his "at-attention" position.

"He's clear to enter." He stated, not bothering to look at the two young men.

Heero only rolled his eyes before he was climbing the few steps of the trailer and leading the Chinese man inside.

"Come on in." He welcomed, waving Wufei inside. "The longer you stay out there the more Rashid won't trust you."

That got Wufei moving and he was in the trailer in no time, his eyes looking around the somewhat crowded room. He wasn't shocked to find books scattered in every direction, as he was aware that the braided star was as much of a book worm as he was. He _was _surprised to find the large amount of video games, board games and various sports equipment that were laying around. Then again Duo was childlike so it wasn't that much of a surprise that he had managed to have a variety of these things laying around. Heero was now seated on a large beanbag chair, returning to the video game he must have been playing before he had come to the boy's rescue.

"Sit down." The Japanese star ordered, his focus centered on the screen. "Relax a bit, he'll be here in a few minutes. I'm sure he told you to enjoy yourself."

He had actually, but Wufei wasn't sure if he planned on doing so. He was becoming quite nervous with each passing moment. Weeks ago he had never thought that he'd meet, let alone befriend, a famous actor. Now here he was in the trailer of Hollywood's most popular star with an action movie legend. If Quatre ever found out about this Wufei was sure he'd be killed.

"You know, you could have easily stood outside." Heero told him, pausing the game to look at him.

The chocolate-haired actor patted the bean bag chair beside him and Wufei carefully made his way over. Slowly, he sat down and Heero offered him a smile.

"Relax and take a load off. You seem about ready to faint from agitation." Heero held out the controller. "Want to play?"

Wufei gently declined and Heero merely shrugged before returning to the game. Whatever game he was playing was rather violent from what he could see, though it did seem interesting. Was Heero's character holding a flame-thrower?

"Grand Theft Auto." Heero provided, as if anticipating Wufei's question. "One of the best games I've played and I've played them all."

The silence fell again and Wufei found himself strangely drawn to the game. It did look like fun. Though he was slightly ashamed to be thinking such a thing. How could setting an innocent bystander on fire seem like fun? He drew his eyes away from the television with much effort, looking around once again at the books that littered the area. The genre was quite obvious, Duo having already admitted that he was a science fiction and fantasy fan.

"So, how did you and Duo meet exactly?" Heero asked, all the while playing the game.

"We kind of just bumped into each other."

"And if I know Duo that means literally, right?"

Wufei blushed at that and he wasn't sure why. They had collided that day and he remembered it vividly; especially Duo's smile. It was what he remembered the most. He looked to Heero, then his own question rising in his head.

"How did _you_ meet him?"

Heero paused the game at the question, a hand coming up to thoughtlessly scratch at the back of his head. Then blue eyes were pinned on Wufei and he offered the Chinese man a sincere smile.

"We met on a movie set." Heero began, turning back to his game. "It was my first American movie and I had just come over from Japan. I barely knew English, my acting wasn't up to American standards and I was as nervous as fuck. Excuse my language."

Wufei merely shook his head to show he didn't mind and patiently waited for Heero to start again. How long ago had Heero come to America, he didn't sound like he had an accent.

"I don't hear an accent." Wufei voiced aloud and Heero shrugged.

"Well I'm an actor, I can fake an accent and an American accent isn't as hard to mock as many would think. That and with money I can afford expensive English lessons."

Wufei shook his head with a smile at Heero's words. Duo seemed to have a knack for attracting people. It was most likely that part of his personality that made him a successful actor. Then again, he did act pretty well.

"Anyway, we've been friends ever since." Heero finished, just as he completed the short mission of the game.

The door to the trailer opened and the two already inside it were greeted with Sally's angry yelling, a mixture of Mandarin and English. Duo stepped inside, his eyes rolling as the woman continued to scream at his back as she followed him. He then turned back to face her when she demanded it of him, meeting eyes darkened with anger.

"This isn't a game, Duo." She told him, drawing her scolding to an end. "You have to start taking things a bit more seriously."

She then looked in Wufei and Heero's direction, her eyes narrowing in on the ebony-haired man. She studied him as she did when first they had run across each other and Wufei felt as if he was being harshly scrutinized. After what seemed like hours she turned away, looking back to the braided star who patiently stood waiting for her to start again.

"You should call your girlfriend." She told him, her eyes conveying a message that was meant to be between her and Duo.

Wufei, as well as Heero, picked up on it, however. They said nothing, Heero turning back to his video game and Wufei looking to the floor. He had no idea why he suddenly felt ashamed to be here. He fought the urge to rise and leave the trailer. Duo had asked him to be here before he had to return to California. The braided man considered him as a friend, what kind of friend would he be if he just up and left?

"I'll call her when I'm good and ready." Duo replied, his tone holding finality of the subject. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have company. I am allowed a private life, aren't I?"

He saw the muscle in her jaw jump as Sally clenched her teeth, but Duo wasn't intimidated. He merely waited for her to leave, the room radiating with the angry tension. With a final huff, Sally turned on her heels and left the trailer, slamming the door behind her. However, she wasn't the only one that was set on leaving.

Sally's comment had brought back Wufei's doubts and he felt guilt riding him the longer he thought of Relena Dorian. This, what they were doing, was much more than hanging out. Or at least it would be if they actually went through with it. Then again, he wasn't too sure if Duo was interested in him in such a way. He could see Wufei as just a friend and it would be embarrassing to find that out after confronting him. He still had to do it either way and he had to do it now. He stood as Duo made his way over to where he and Heero sat, the braided actor offering him a smile of apology.

"Sorry about that, Fei." The actor apologized. "She can be such a bitch at times. Now that she's out of the way, how about you and I take that night on the town?"

As Wufei stared up into violet eyes, he so desperately wanted to say yes, but he knew that he couldn't. So with much effort, shocked at his own hesitation, Wufei sadly shook his head with his eyes looking down to the floor. He was unable to see Duo's face lose its charming smile, the actor's face fitted now with a look of misunderstanding.

"Wufei-"

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I can't." He quickly told him, before the actor could convince him otherwise,."At least not until I put my mind at ease."

Heero took that as his cue to leave and he shut off the game system, clearing his throat as he stood. He excused himself as he passed them, his eyes connecting with Duo's momentarily. There was a small interaction of words without speaking and Duo sighed before nodding in agreement. Then Heero was gone, leaving the two men alone in the trailer.

The silence lasted for quite awhile, with Wufei staring down at the floor and Duo staring at the Asian man. He was the first to speak, drawing Wufei to look at him with a touch to the man's shoulder. Wufei looked up and regretted the motion, he could feel his resolve crumbling and he forced himself not to give in. He had no idea what this man was doing to him, but he didn't want it to go on any longer.

"Wufei-"

"Why exactly do you want to see me so much?" Wufei interrupted again, not wanting to give Duo the chance to persuade him. "I mean, I'm curious. A Hollywood star, who I barely even knew of before and has thousands of fans, wants to suddenly befriend _me_?"

"You're a cool guy." Duo quickly offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure you have friends and they think the same thing."

"Duo, I'm going to get straight to the point. What _is _this?"

"_This_ is just two friends going out for dinner and maybe a nice ride through Central Park."

"That's just it, Duo. To me it seems like you're striving for much more than friendship." Wufei finally gave in, watching Duo look away from him. "Is that what it is?"

Duo didn't answer, he instead walked away to seat himself on an empty spot on his book covered couch, leaning back to stare up at the ceiling. Wufei waited patiently, not exactly sure what Duo was going to say and feeling anxious as to what the answer would be. After a long while Wufei finally got his answer.

"I like you, Wufei." Duo admitted, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. "A lot."

He looked to Wufei then, not sure what the Asian man was thinking or how he felt about this confession. Wufei's face was stoic and his eyes stared down at the floor blankly, almost as if he was still taking it in. Duo waited patiently for Wufei to pull things together. He didn't have to wait long.

"So, you're gay?"

Not exactly off topic, but still an unexpected question. Though it was obvious, Wufei had to ask it anyway. Duo snorted, his eyes looking down to the floor as his hands idly played with the end of his braid.

"I don't know." He muttered, though he himself knew the answer.

"Duo-"

"Look, Fei, you want the truth, I'll give you the truth." Duo began, interrupting the sloe-eyed man for a change. "I like you and I mean I _really_ like you. You're the first person I've ever met that didn't suck up to me when you found out who I was. I like the way you blush when you're embarrassed, I like the way you smile, the way you won't hesitate to put me in my place. Those looks you give me; you have no idea what you do to me. Do you want to know something else?"

Wufei was unable to speak, Duo's words having rendered him speechless, so he opted for nodding.

"When we first met at the bookstore, I purposely bumped into you." Duo admitted, not pausing to see Wufei's reaction. "I saw you when I first came in and I left the break room with the intention to find you. I watched you stock the shelves and all I could think was that you were beautiful. I had never believed in love at first sight until that moment. So, when the opportunity presented itself, I took a chance and bumped into you. And I'm glad that I did. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Wufei wasn't sure what Duo was talking about at the moment, he was too busy trying to quell the suddenly heavy feeling in his chest. Duo had said love at first sight, he didn't want to believe that he had heard him. They barely knew each other, there was no way possible that Duo knew what he was talking about. Love didn't happen over night, or in Duo's case fifteen minutes, it took time. Besides, Duo was in a relationship, there was no way this could ever work out.

"No."

The word startled Duo, who had been still rambling on and he watched as Wufei began pacing, a hand rising to hold his head. What did the man mean by no?

"No?"

"No." Wufei repeated with a shake of his head, turning to face the actor. "You can not do this to me."

"Wufei, what are you talking about?"

"You can't be in love with me, Duo." Wufei burst out, his voice not exactly yelling. "This isn't one of your movies where everything turns out right. This is actual life. I knew deep down that this was not your regular "lets be friends" kind of thing, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I mean what did you think was going to happen, Duo? That I'd willingly agree to this, claim to love you too and we'd live happily ever after?"

Duo didn't answer and at the moment he wasn't looking at the Chinese man, who had stopped pacing to stare in his direction. He had a feeling that it would turn out this way, but he had had to try anyway.

"You have a life, Duo and as private as you want it to be, it's public. You're in a relationship with someone. It doesn't matter how much in love you are with me I will not be a part of this. Not while you're with her. I won't do something as dishonorable as this."

"I wasn't asking you to do anything!" Duo finally retorted loudly, looking to Wufei.

"Then what did you want by telling me this, Duo?" Wufei countered, his voice having raised as well. "You can't expect me to believe that Duo Maxwell was going to give up his image to be with a bookstore employee. A _male_ bookstore employee at that. There's no way the public would agree to that and Sally would never allow it. So, what other choice do I have but to be the 'other woman'? To hide in the shadows and disgrace not only myself but the woman that you're with now? I'm sorry, Duo but I can't. . . I won't do this."

Wufei felt a lump in his throat start to rise and he forced it down. There was no way that he was going to get emotional over this. Hell, he wasn't an emotional person. He had to go and he had to go now.

"I have to go." He announced, rushing for the door.

Duo stood from the couch then, rushing after him and stopping Wufei at the door. He held him by the shoulders, turning the ebony haired man to face him and staring down into onyx eyes.

"Wufei wait, don't go." He begged, letting the man see his own emotional turmoil. "Give me a chance, please. Do you know what you've done to me? I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't remember my lines. All I can see, can think about is you. I've never felt this way before. I love you."

"Claiming to love me doesn't make it all better, Duo!" Wufei objected, pulling free of the actor's hold. "Loving me won't hide the fact that you're dating someone else. To tell you the truth, even if you weren't I couldn't do it. To have to be hidden away as if I'm a dirty secret, I wouldn't be able to handle it. No matter how much I lo-"

He shut his mouth before he could finish, not wanting to believe what he was about to say and not wanting Duo to catch it. It was too late however and before he could try and leave again, Duo was taking hold of him.

"No matter how much you what?" Duo pushed, Wufei trying his best to pull free of the actor's grip. "No matter how much you what, Wufei? What were you going to say?"

"Duo, let go of me."

He was startled as Duo gently grabbed hold of him by the face and pulled him forward. He was even more shocked when Duo's lips closed with his and he gasped, allowing the violet-eyed man to make the kiss deeper, his tongue gently dipping in to caress Wufei's mouth. Wufei unconsciously submitted, his arms pulling Duo closer as he grabbed onto the man's shirt. It was the sound of the door opening that brought him back to his senses and he pushed Duo away, ashamed with himself that he had allowed it to happen.

"Whoa."

The new voice was Heero's and the Japanese man had seen a short moment of the kiss before it was ended. He hadn't meant to interrupt, but he had thought that their little talk would be over by now. It was a good thing that he had sent Rashid on his break. He apologized for interrupting and gently closed the door again. The two now left alone looked at each other and Duo saw Wufei's confusion in the ebony depths. He was responsible for that and he wanted nothing more than to help straighten things out, but he was sure he'd only make it worse.

"Go back to California." Wufei said in parting, not sure what else there was to say. "You're girlfriend probably misses you."

"Wufei, wait."

Duo tried to reach for him, but Wufei shrugged him off as he left the trailer. He followed him out but let him leave, watching as Wufei headed back toward the limo. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, anything to let loose his frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to find Heero, who gave him a sympathetic look. He offered the Japanese actor a sad smile to assure him that he was fine, though he rather felt like accepting the comfort the man was silently offering.

"It's for the best." He heard someone say and he turned to find Sally standing behind him.

He only nodded. Though if it was for the best, why did he feel as if he had suddenly lost everything? He turned back to watch the limo pulling off and he quelled the urge to go after it.

"Come on, we should get ready for your flight." Heero suggested, gently leading Duo back to his trailer.

Duo willingly followed. He'd return to California and he'd try his best to forget about Chang Wufei.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei watched blankly out of the tinted window as the limo took him back to Fifth avenue. The driver had offered to take him straight home, but Wufei had declined. Besides, he was going to take a little detour. His hand brushed against the spine of a book and he looked down on the seat beside him. There sat the gift that Duo had given him and the lump in his throat rose again at the thought. He had done the right thing in walking away, it could have never worked. He lifted the book in his hand, his finger running over the Mandarin characters.

He blinked away tears, now upset with himself for acting in such a manner. He had made the right choice, there was nothing that would convince him otherwise. Wufei pulled the book to his chest, laying down on the seat as he suddenly felt weary. He closed his eyes against another onslaught of tears that threatened to rise. If he had done the right thing, why did it feel so wrong?

T.B.C.

Ack! I took forever trying to get this posted and when I finally get to it I get writer's block. Sheesh. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of the fic. Leave me your reviews and I'll try and get another chapter posted up here when I'm able. Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Behind the Scenes 6 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyaoiML, any others just ask

Category: Romance

Pairings: 5+2/2+5, 2+R, 3+4, mentioning of past 1+2

Rating: PG (at the present moment)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yoai, AU, OOC

xoxoxoxox

Trowa looked down at the time displayed on the small face of his wristwatch and gave a weary sigh, wanting the elevator to move just a bit faster. He was long overdue with returning to his work and he blamed himself for it. He hadn't meant to spend so much time away from his computer. It was now eight and he remembered them leaving a bit after four. Now he'd have to work harder to finish his project on time. He looked down at his lover, who was wearing a smile that Trowa couldn't help but mirror. He had to admit he had enjoyed spending the day with Quatre and would have to find time to do something like this again. Quatre feeling Trowa's eyes on him looked up to his lover, his smile still plastered on his face.

"What?" He asked, now curious as to Trowa's staring.

He was answered with a short kiss, the blond man melting into it as Trowa wrapped an arm around his waist. As the elevator reached their floor, Trowa pulled away to look into aquamarine eyes.

"Nothing." He finally answered with a small shake of his head. "I just love you is all."

Quatre only smiled brighter, wrapping his arms about his lover to reignite the kiss; this time it was much more forceful. Trowa took the hint and took to partly carrying his lover out of the elevator as the doors slid open. It would seem that his project would have to wait just a bit longer. The two made their way lip-locked down the hall, oblivious to anything else. . . that is until they rounded the corner. Trowa pulled from the kiss as from the corner of his eye he found someone sitting in front of their door, head hidden within folded arms that rested on top of his knees. He gently pulled away from Quatre to make his way to their visitor.

"Wufei?"

At the call of his name, the Asian man lifted his head to look up at his best friend, offering the taller man a sad smile. Trowa immediately knelt beside him, his hand resting on Wufei's shoulder as his eyes demanded an answer. Wufei looked away, Trowa aware of the unshed tears in his friend's eyes. Quatre moved closer, wanting to know what was wrong as well, but Trowa merely shook his head. He stood, bringing Wufei with him and soon they were entering the apartment. With his keys deposited on the side table, Trowa was soon leading Wufei off into the direction of his bedroom. He looked back to his lover with an apologetic look, but Quatre merely gave him a shake of his head. He understood, he wasn't happy, but he understood.

"Do you mind making some tea?" Trowa asked, continuing to lead Wufei away.

"Sure." Quatre agreed, waiting until the two disappeared into the bedroom to leave for the kitchen.

Once they were within the privacy of the bedroom, Trowa turned to Wufei and just patiently waited. It wasn't long before Wufei began. First there were only a few tears and then it was full fledged crying. Not long after Trowa heard Wufei's intake of breath and then silent sobs were wracking his body as the Chinese man seated himself on the foot of Trowa's bed. The uni-banged man was by his side in an instant, taking the smaller man into a comforting embrace. He had thought Wufei had wanted the privacy and was glad he had listened to his instincts. He knew that Wufei was easily embarrassed and would never do such a thing in front of anyone, but he wasn't just anyone. The Chinese man never really cried, and when he did he would rather do it without an audience. So for the young man to break down in front of him, though premeditated, was a shock. Wufei shared said shock, he didn't think he'd actually be bawling his eyes out, he didn't think that it would hurt this much.

"It's okay." His friend cooed, as Wufei's sobbing grew a bit louder. "Just let it all out."

As much as he wanted to ask questions, Trowa knew better than to push for answers at this particular moment. He'd wait until Wufei was ready, until then all he could do was offer his friend what little comfort he could.

xoxoxoxox

A few minutes of crying and about an hour of comfortable silence found Trowa and Wufei on the living room couch. Quatre had joined them, both he and Trowa with their arms wrapped around their friend in comfort as they sat on either side of him. He hadn't yet explained what was wrong, but they thought it best to be patient. Wufei would tell them soon enough; when he was ready. With his head on Wufei's shoulder, Quatre stared ahead at the TV, though he wasn't really watching; it was more of a distraction. He sighed just for the sake of sighing before looking up at Wufei.

He had his eyes focused on his now cold cup of tea, which he had yet to actually drink. Quatre had asked earlier if he wanted a fresh cup, but the Asian man only shook his head, telling Quatre that what he had was fine. He had wanted to ask Trowa what had happened in the bedroom, but Wufei's puffy eyes had told him all. Now he was growing a bit impatient. He had been waiting for Wufei to speak up for some time now. Wufei never cried and to figure out that he had been doing so earlier had peaked his interest. What could have possibly happened to break through Wufei's impenetrable stone wall?

"Are you sure you don't want a new cup of tea?" He tried again, hoping it would lead to conversation.

"I'm fine." Was all Wufei croaked with a small shake of his head.

Quatre only huffed before he was resting his head against the boy's shoulders again as his arm raised the remote to change the channel. This was getting nowhere, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to actually watch something. He tuned the screen onto E! TV, watching somewhat bored as the host babbled on about something or the other.

"In New York City, Oz Studios have just finished filming the last scenes of its latest project." The female host went on to say, all three feigning interest in the story. "One in which Hollywood's latest heartthrob, Duo Maxwell is a star of and it also introduces a new up and comer, Hilde Schbeiker. We'll take you now to an interview with two actors."

As the screen switched to a previous recording of Duo and Hilde's interview, Quatre brightened while Trowa rolled his eyes at the sight of the braided star. Wufei, unbeknownst to the two lovers, froze in his spot; his eyes were unable to look away from the dazzling smile the braided actor was offering the interviewer.

"So, Duo, can you tell us a little about the film and who your character is?" The older man asked, the actor more than willing.

"Well the film itself is a romantic drama and I play Daniel, a man who has been in love and lost it before. You know how these story lines work. After a bit of hard times he kind of loses interest in even the idea of falling in love. So Daniel moves on and he happens across Hilde's character and he kind of falls for her without wanting to."

"My character is Georgia, and she's a woman that doesn't really think much of love herself." Hilde began as the interviewer's eyes landed on her, "She's loved and lost just like Daniel has, so she kind of has a pessimistic view of love. That changes when she meets Daniel and this is where the old "love at first sight" drama begins to unfold. The director will kill me for this, but although it's not Emmy material, it's a nice little love story."

"It would seem lost hopes and falling in love is what this movie's all about." The interviewer commented, winding the interview down. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Hilde merely laughed and Duo shrugged, his eyes unfocused for a moment as if he were studying something. The camera focused on him and Duo raised his head to offer his interviewer a smile.

"Are you in love, Duo?" The man asked, and Duo's smile grew brighter.

"Yeah, I'm love." Duo admitted. "It was love at first sight."

Both Trowa and Quatre were shocked to find Wufei standing up, turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Turn it off." He requested, Quatre frowning.

"But the interview's not done-"

"Turn it off, damn it!" He snapped, stopping the blond short.

He then returned to where they sat, snatching the remote up from where it rested on the center table and turned the television off.

"I'm tired of Hollywood." He explained before either of his friends could ask.

Then he was gone, disappearing into the kitchen and leaving the two lovers stunned on their living room couch. They heard the shattering of what could only be a ceramic mug, followed a few moments later by a swear in Mandarin and Trowa took that as his cue. He made it to the kitchen in time to find Wufei nursing a cut finger over the kitchen sink. He went to help, turning on the cold water and holding Wufei's hand under it. It was now or never and he was pretty sure if he didn't try to coax an explanation from Wufei, then he'd never know what was going on.

"You want to explain to me what's gotten into you?" Trowa asked, leaning onto the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

Wufei merely ignored him, removing his finger from the water and turning the faucet off. He didn't have to tell Trowa anything and he rather that the man back off, but as much as he didn't want Trowa prying, he did want his comfort.

"Was it the guy who gave you the concussion?"

The warning glare that Wufei threw in Trowa's direction was answer enough for the taller man. Perhaps there was a breakup?

"You know, you can talk to me." Trowa pushed, wanting to help. "I'm not your best friend for nothing."

"I'm not ready." Wufei answered softly, his eyes staring down at his finger.

Trowa only sighed, looking away from the ebony-haired man. He had tried, but it was apparent that Wufei wanted him to butt out. He was patient and he could wait. He didn't like the idea that Wufei had gotten his heartbroken and that the man wouldn't confide in him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm guessing you were in love with this mystery guy." Trowa continued, his eyes never looking to Wufei.

His friend looked to him however, his face void of any emotion whatsoever. Trowa turned to him after a few moments, catching the expressionless face but not believing it for a second. He could see Wufei's eyes reflect what he was truly feeling and he decided to delve just little bit deeper.

"Why'd it come to an end so quickly?"

"He was in his own world of make-believe." Wufei answered him solemnly.

"I thought you liked make-believe?"

Trowa's questioned caught him off guard and Wufei looked up to his friend with an annoyed and yet baffled look. Just because he preferred fiction did not mean that he wanted to live his life as if it were some sort of fantasy novel. This was still the real world, like it or not. There was no easy way with a happy ending in the long run.

"You wouldn't understand." He mumbled after quite some time.

"I'll never understand, you won't tell me anything." Trowa countered, his own annoyance beginning to show.

"I'm sorry." Wufei apologized. "It's just that. . . you said you'd wait until I was ready to tell you."

Trowa sighed, feeling a bit guilty at his reaction. He _had _said that and he should respect the fact that Wufei wasn't yet willing to confide in him. He apologized softly, Wufei merely shrugging it of. He couldn't hold a grudge against his best friend.

"You think perhaps I should go and apologize to your boyfriend?" Wufei asked the banged man.

"That's your call." He told him with a shrug. "You can apologize or you can deal with him when he's upset with you. You and I both know what that can be like."

With a groan Wufei was pushing himself away from the sink, pulling Trowa with him as he headed for the living room again. There was no way he was going to deal with a bruised Quatre alone.

xoxoxoxox

Being back in California didn't give Duo Maxwell much time to relax and for once he was grateful for his busy schedule. Work and the various duties of a star kept him distracted, which meant that a certain man wasn't on his mind, which in turn gave Duo peace of mind. However, after a week of non-stop shootings, interviews and guest appearances, he was finally given a break. With no more lines, names and times to remember, his mind was free to think again and at the moment it was thinking of one Chang Wufei.

He laid by his pool in a lounge chair, his sunglasses resting over his eyes to protect them as he tanned. Said eyes stared blankly up, careful to avoid looking too close to the afternoon sun. He had originally come out here for a swim, but found he wasn't up to it as soon as he had reached the pool's edge. So he decided to do some tanning instead and it was the lack of movement that had his mind working.

At first, he had been thinking of Relena. He and the female star had recently moved in with each other after his return from New York. It was another step in their relationship that he had been dragged across. It's not that he didn't like the girl, but he was beginning to wonder if he wanted to be with her. Of course he did, well at least he thought he did. He liked her well enough and he had moved in with her, that was proof enough. He liked her, he was sure of it. He liked Relena Dorian, but he loved Chang Wufei.

His heart clenched as his memories of being rejected replayed in his mind, his eyes closing against the hurt. He had wanted nothing more than to hear Wufei say it, to fall into his arms and be with him forever. However, as Wufei had reminded him, this wasn't a movie and there was no preset happy ending. The Chinese man wasn't interested in being "the mistress" and even if Duo had left Relena, he still refused to be with him. Duo had a public life and the public thought Duo to be a strict lover of women and women alone. It wasn't so much as Wufei didn't want him, as Duo was sure Wufei had almost slipped three certain words, but that he didn't want to disrupt Duo's life. Duo understood and he almost didn't care what others thought. Almost because he knew his career was on the line and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to lose that just yet.

"Duo!"

The call of his name caused him to look back towards his large house to find his girlfriend stepping out onto the patio. He offered her a smile, the young woman hurrying to reach him. He sat up as she did, allowing her to sit in his lap and offer him a hug. It would seem that she had anticipated taking a swim herself, since she was dressed in her favorite two piece bathing suit. It was Duo's favorite as well, at least he thought it was. . . it was his favorite color; black.

"I finally saw your interview." She began, not waiting for him to welcome her back.

She had been at a charity breakfast to raise money for starving children and had just recently returned. The interview she was referencing was the one she had missed, due to an interview of her own.

"I just thought you should know that I love you, too."

Duo's smile fell as she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. He gently pulled away before it could become more than a simple kiss.

"What?"

"In your interview you said you were in love." She reminded him. "I wanted you to know that I'm in love with you."

"Oh." Was all Duo could muster.

Relena snuggled against him, her arms coaxing Duo to wrap his around her and he did so loosely, still stunned with what had just happened.

"I love you, Duo." She voiced again, sighing in content.

"Yeah. . . me too."

As Relena relaxed into his arms, Duo couldn't help but think about Wufei. He suddenly had the urge to take a trip to New York.

xoxoxoxox

Three months had passed after the events in which Wufei had deemed "the incident", and things were returning to normal. In fact, his life had fallen back into the same steps he had walked before he had ever run into a certain someone. It was like he had never met him at all. Of course, there were little reminders, such as E! TV at Trowa's apartment (in which a particular braided star seemed to always be the highlight of the evening whenever he was there), the endless stock of the stars autobiographies (which he had learned to ignore and avoid the aisle they were on), and the premieres of movies starring Duo Maxwell that Quatre insisted on dragging him to.

Then again, his life was returning to normal. There were no more pop up visits at the book store, no more phone calls in the break room, and no need to memorize escape routes to emergency exits. He was free to live his life as he had been living it before "the incident", and he couldn't be happier. His eyes looked up at the clock behind the cash registers and he figured it was time that he left. He had finished closing up shop an hour ago, but found that he couldn't help but linger. Though it was time he left, he'd be back in a few hours and he wanted to actually spend some time away from the store. He made his way around the store, turning off the lights, leaving only the Christmas decorations in the window lit.

Now dressed in a coat for the winter weather outside, Wufei headed for the front door, now eager to head out. He had nearly forgotten that he had promised Trowa that he'd meet him and Quatre for dinner. The two would be leaving for the holidays tomorrow and although it was only the second week of December, they wanted to have a Christmas celebration. They would be gone until January, meaning they'd also miss celebrating Wufei's birthday(1) along with Christmas. He was startled by the knock on the glass doors, his eyes peering out to find Valerie pressed against it, a man standing behind her. No doubt it was yet another boyfriend, the woman seemed to get a new one every week.

He had decided on taking the emergency exit so as not to confront her, but he had no choice as she called his name, confirming that she had indeed caught sight of him. He stepped out into the cold, stiffening as she greeted him with a hug. She had been doing that lately, as if she and him were close friends. Wufei had told her he wasn't comfortable with that and she had merely laughed. He gently pushed her away, not in the mood to force a smile on his face.

"I didn't think I'd catch you." She began, burying her hands into her coat pockets.

He only grunted, not in the mood for conversation and was pulled to look at the man behind her who seemed to be staring. The guy winked and smiled at him suggestively and Wufei's eyebrows rose in an almost comical fashion, in a "you've got to be kidding me" way. Was this guy for real? He was thankfully distracted by Valerie shoving a shipping envelope into his face, his hand raising to take it from her. Why would something come for him at the store?

"This came for you earlier, but I was in such a rush today I forgot to give it to you." She explained.

"Who's your friend, baby?"

The voice behind her reminded her that she was in company and Valerie jabbed a thumb in his general direction.

"I almost forgot. Wufei this my boyfriend Lou, Lou this is Wufei. He's a very close friend of mine."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at that. Since when had they become close friends? When had they become _friends_ at all? They were co-workers, not B.F.F.s. The sleazy looking man nodded with a disturbing laugh, his hand stretching out in offering of a handshake. Wufei only shook his head to decline the handshake and anything else the man was trying to offer him.

"Look, I have to go." He announced, not wanting to stay out in the cold longer than he had to. "I've got somewhere I have to be."

He turned to lock up the doors, before he was slowly departing away from the two, newly acquired envelope in hand. He raised it as he waved in parting, Valarie enthusiastically waving back and her "boyfriend" giving the universal call me sign.

"Thanks for the delivery." He called out, wanting to put as much distance between them as he could.

As he made his way to the nearest subway, Wufei tucked the envelope into his pocket, not even bothering to see who it was from. It would have to wait until after dinner.

xoxoxoxox

In a small restaurant in Chelsea, three friends sat around their reserved table, enjoying their good company. With dinner already eaten and dessert on the way, gifts were exchanged. Wufei received the most since he was receiving for both a birthday and Christmas. It consisted of four books, a cashmere sweater and a full year membership to a gym (which happened to specialize in racquetball) courtesy of Trowa. He had to admit that it had become a hobby of his. He was almost ashamed that he had only one gift for Quatre and Trowa, a combined gift at that.

"I'm amazed you were able to get time off for a vacation, Trowa." Wufei began, packing his gifts away. "I was beginning to think you had permanently moved into your office."

"Yeah, well I need the break." Trowa said, wrapping an arm around his lover. "That as well as Quatre and I deserve some time alone. Besides, I get to spend Christmas in the Caribbean, could I have said no?"

The desserts arrived just in time and they enjoyed it in small talk, that is until they were interrupted by the loud shrill ring of a cell phone. The three looked around confused, as it sounded close but none of the three carried cell phones. Well, at least at the moment none of them carried it. Wufei couldn't afford one, Quatre refused to own one and Trowa had been threatened to leave his back at the apartment. However, as Wufei realized that his coat pocket was vibrating, he reached into it and pulled free the envelope. With a confused face he looked it over, surprised to find that it had no return address. He decided to ponder over that later, his envelope was attracting disapproving looks.

He quickly opened it, turning it so that the black device fell into the palm of his hand. With a final look and shrug to his two friends, he flipped the phone open before pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

He stiffened as a voice that had been haunting his dreams greeted him with a question.

"What do I have to do to convince you to give me a chance?"

Wufei looked to his two friends, who were staring at him in question and he softly apologized before standing up. He would have to take this phone call somewhere private. Gently excusing himself, Wufei walked towards the exit, leaving for the moment without his coat.

"Duo?"

"How have you been?" The star asked.

Wufei pulled the phone away from his ear to swear under his breath before he returned it, ready to give the actor an answer he deserved.

"Duo-"

"Look before you start screaming at me, I just wanted you to know that I miss you." The actor interrupted.

"Duo, we've already discussed this. We are never going to have anything between us." Wufei clarified, keeping his voice down so eavesdroppers couldn't hear.

"Well, why not?" The star questioned, his voice showing obvious annoyance. "I mean I know you're into me and damn it, I deserve a chance."

"You don't deserve anything!" Wufei snapped, his temper flaring. "You have your high society life, a girlfriend, fame. Now you want me? Don't you think you're being a bit greedy?"

"No, I don't care about all those things. Just you."

"So, you'd give up your career just for me? Your relationship with your girlfriend, your fame and fortune, _everything_, just for me?" Wufei questioned, patiently waiting for an answer.

There was a small pause in which Wufei waited and he sighed when he figured Duo wasn't going to answer him. He didn't have to, Wufei already knew what the actor's decision was.

"Look, just leave me alone alright." The Asian man began, fighting against a forming lump in his throat. "It's not fair that your doing this to me."

"It's not fair to you?" Duo finally spoke, his voice now raised. "What about me? What about what you're doing to me? One chance is all I ask."

"No!" Wufei cried out, gaining himself a few stares.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Duo assured him, his tone having calmed again.

"Whether you take it or not, it's the answer I'm giving." Wufei told him, ready to bring the conversation to an end.

"Wufei-"

"Good bye.

He hung up before the man could respond and he turned to head back to the restaurant, stopping in his tracks as he found Trowa standing a few feet behind him. His heart stopped for a second as he realized that multiple times he had used Duo's name, what if Trowa had heard?

"How long have you been standing there?" He questioned, trying to hide his panic.

"I came in when you said it wasn't fair." Trowa told him, walking closer to his friend.

He had in his hands Wufei's coat and he wrapped it about the smaller man's shoulders, Wufei thanking him. It wasn't until he was wrapped in the damn thing that he noticed that he was freezing. Pulling the coat tighter around himself, Wufei looked up to Trowa, who seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"Trowa-"

The taller man only shook his head, before leading Wufei back to the restaurant with an arm around his shoulder. He knew Wufei didn't want to discuss this any further and he wasn't going to push. He was tired of trying and getting no where. If Wufei wanted to tell him, then he would and Trowa would be ready to listen.

"Maybe you should come with us." He suggested, holding the door open for his friend.

Wufei stopped to look up at Trowa with a smile a gratitude, but declined with shake of his head. This was their vacation and as much as he would love to leave the cold for the warm climate of Trinidad(2), he didn't want to intrude. Besides, his boss wouldn't give him a random vacation, his wasn't set until March.

"Thanks for the invite, Trowa." He began, the two of them walking back in. "But I have work, and you and Quatre deserve the time alone. Lord knows I'm always in the way, especially recently."

Trowa merely scoffed, taking his friend in his arm again as they headed back to the table where Quatre sat patiently waiting.

"You're never in the way." Trowa assured him, giving his ebony-eyed friend a smile. "Besides, it's kind of fun making Quatre jealous. I get paid a little more attention to."

Wufei snorted as they reached the table, the two of them joining Quatre once again. The blond only looked at them a bit suspiciously and Trowa offered him a smile.

"Something wrong, baby?" He asked him, Wufei holding back a snicker.

Quatre glared, and Trowa was soon joining Wufei in holding back a laugh. He really was enjoying himself. The three continued on with their night, Wufei grateful for the distraction of his recent phone call. Hopefully it would be the last. He found out a few nights later just how wrong he was.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei was jerked awake by the loud and shrill ring of the cellular phone, groaning into his pillow and muffling a few swears. He didn't know why he had kept the damn thing, it didn't take an idiot to know that Duo would be calling back. With his eyes barely open, Wufei looked to his nightstand, his arm haphazardly reaching for the cellular phone. Once he retrieved it he flipped it open, resting it against his ear and merely waiting for the man on the other end to begin.

"Wufei?"

"What part of no did you not understand?" Wufei asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Look, I knew that I had to talk to you again." Duo began, his voice apologetic. "Were you sleeping?"

"Only soundly." Wufei answered sarcastically. "You needn't worry."

"Wufei, what do I have to do to get you to give in?" He asked him, Wufei holding back a yawn.

It was far too early to deal with this. He had work in the morning and he wasn't ready to return to arguing with the braided star. Duo was aware of the situation and Wufei wanted nothing to do with it.

"Duo, I'm really tired." He provided, avoiding the question.

"Come on, Wufei."

"No." Wufei told him firmly. "I'm sorry."

"Fei-"

He hung up the phone before Duo could try and convince him otherwise. Returning the cell phone to the nightstand, Wufei laid back onto his bed, burying himself under the blankets. Even though he had his thermostat on high, it was suddenly a bit chilly. He jumped as something fell against him, his eyes looking to find that the stuff panda bear from a few months back had tipped over from where it sat against his headboard. He pushed it away, turning his back to it and curling himself against a pillow. It didn't matter how much it was hurting him, he couldn't give in. No matter how many times he called.

xoxoxoxox

As it would seem Duo Maxwell was not one to quit. He began calling every other day, which soon changed to him calling Wufei every day. Then every few hours and a few days later saw Wufei receiving calls every hour that passed. He was growing frustrated; with Duo and himself. The actor wouldn't quit and he himself had yet to throw away the phone. He could easily sell it, but for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to.

He had just finished restocking the science fiction shelves when he received his seventh call of the day and he gritted his teeth at the familiar ring. It was all he could do to stop himself from crying out in aggravation. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the device free as he headed for the break room, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"What!" He hissed, his annoyance quite evident.

"I just thought you'd know, Wufei, that I've had enough of this." Duo began, his own anger present in his voice.

"Oh, _you've _had enough?" Wufei questioned with a laugh. "You obviously fail to realize that I'm on the receiving end of your harassment."

He burst into the break room, startling the newly hired employee, the boy looking in his direction with wide eyes. Wufei only glared at him and the boy shrank away, slipping out of the break room just to be safe. The Asian man made his way to the coat rack, removing his coat and placing it on as best as he could with only one free hand.

"Yeah, well I'll continue to harass you until I get my way." The actor admitted with an air of confidence.

"Well isn't someone cocky?"

Wufei left the break room, or would have if his boss hadn't blocked his path. The man scowled down at him in his intimidating fashion, but Wufei was unfazed. He was not in the mood to deal with both Duo and _this _pain in the ass.

"Mr. Chang-"

"Listen, Perry." Wufei snapped, cutting the man short before he could begin. "I am _not _in the mood. I've done everything you've asked me to and I even stayed an extra hour to cover for Valerie's sudden disappearance. It is now seven o' clock and I am going to clock out and go home. If you have _anything _to bitch to me about it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Perry, caught off guard, could only stutter for a few moments before nodding and moving out of Wufei's way. He didn't want to fall victim to Wufei's wrath after all. He watched as his employee stormed out of the break room, clocked out and headed for the door. Wufei had nearly forgotten that he was still on the phone, that is until Duo began to speak again.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask for another chance, Wufei." The actor told him, and Wufei merely scoffed.

"And this is the last time that I say no." He responded, stopping just before the doors to fix his coat.

"What if I make you?" The actor asked.

Wufei snorted as he pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold December night, clutching his coat closer with one hand.

"I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't come all the way to New York just to do that." Wufei challenged, unaware of the body that stepped up beside him.

"I'm pretty sure that I would."

Wufei froze as he realized the Duo's voice was way too close, almost as if he were standing next to him. Knowing he had no other choice he looked beside him, his eyes landed on a very familiar face. He couldn't believe Duo Maxwell had actually returned. Not wanting to know what would happen next, Wufei took to walking off, hanging up the phone as he did so.

"No, Duo." He called back, not bothering to even look behind him.

Duo followed, rushing after him and grabbing him by the wrist to gently pull him to a stop. He turned the shorter man to face him, violet eyes looking down at the face he had been dreaming about these past few months.

"Hey, you mind not saying my name so loud?" He suggested, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Wufei asked him, bringing Duo's attention back to him.

"I can ask you the same question. You're all I think about, Wufei. I can't get you out of my head."

Wufei only scoffed, pulling himself free of Duo's hold and walking off again. That didn't stop Duo from following once again, this time cutting Wufei off and dragging him off to the side.

"What do you want from me!" Wufei shouted now more than annoyed.

His cry brought them a few stares from passerbys and Duo turned his head away, hoping that no one would pay too much attention. His braid was hidden beneath his coat and scarf, but he had been noticed by just his face countless times before. Now was not the right time for a horde of fans to begin chasing him down 5th Ave.

"I'm tired of asking for another chance." He admitted, looking to Wufei again. "So, how about we just go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Wufei gave as an answer.

He tried to walk away but Duo had grabbed hold of him again, gently pushing him so that his back was soon pressed against the building they were in front of. He didn't very much like the position, so he gently pushed Duo back some, just to keep a good distance away from the actor.

"We talk over a cup a coffee is all I ask." Duo began.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Wufei, please." The actor begged. "How long will it take to drink a cup of coffee?"

Wufei sighed, figuring that it wouldn't take that long at all. The braided actor did travel all the way to New York, the least he could do was talk to him.

"Fine." He gave in, his arms crossing. "Coffee."

"Make it dinner." Duo pushed, Wufei glaring.

"You said coffee."

"Yeah, but I meant dinner. My treat, and you can always have coffee with dessert."

Wufei tried his best to be stubborn, but it would seem that he was losing the battle. He couldn't help his heart from beating as Duo continued to beg him, pouting in the Chinese man's direction, before latching onto him in a hug. Who knew that he had such a weak spot for puppy dog eyes and childish begging.

"Alright, fine." He gave in, Duo giving a victorious shout. "Dinner and only dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Duo waved him off, grabbing his hand. "Come on, I know just the spot."

xoxoxoxox

The two found themselves at a small Indian restaurant not too far from the bookstore, Duo doing most of the ordering for them, which Wufei didn't object to. They didn't get directly to talking, well at least not about their intended topic. They talked of Duo's flight, they talked of the food that Duo insisted Wufei try and they even talked about Wufei's latest book purchase. Dinner came and went, dessert following behind it. As it reached the table, Wufei looked down skeptically at the assortment of sweets that littered the platter.

"This is the best part." Duo announced excitedly, grabbing up the first one he could and stuffing it into his mouth. "You've got to try one. It's the best."

"Duo, we're supposed to be talking." Wufei tried, the braided man only waving the subject aside.

"We will, but first you have to try one."

"Fine." The Asian man gave in, lifting his fork. "I'll try one."

"No you don't." The actor objected, snatching his fork away from him. "You eat it with your hands. Come on, live a little."

Wufei had begun to object, when Duo took it upon himself to reach for a sweet at random and shoved it in his direction. He resisted for a few moments, trying to hold back his smile as Duo playfully fought him. He gave in finally, with Duo's threat to tickle him and he opened his mouth to allow the man to feed him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Duo's fingers brushed against his lips in the process.

"It's oily." Was the first thing he said, trying to ignore the response his body had given to the touch. "And really sweet."

"Great isn't it?" Duo laughed. "It's called gulab-jamun."

Wufei only nodded, his eyes unwillingly watching as Duo's brought his hands to his mouth, the actor licking his fingers clean of the remaining syrup. He turned away before he was caught, ready to move this along. He had promised Duo a chance to talk and they had to get to it now. He didn't want this to go any further than that.

"Duo-"

"I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you, Fei." Duo interrupted, as if anticipating what Wufei was trying to begin. "Neither was I lying when I said you're all I think about."

Wufei risked looking back to the actor, finding the man looking down at the table, his hands toying with a napkin. Silence preceded over the two, Wufei watching Duo as the actor avoided looking at the ebony-haired man. It was broken as their waitress appeared, asking them if they were ready for the check. Duo assured her that they were and then he was finally looking in Wufei's direction.

"Why isn't I love you enough?" He asked.

"Duo, you have to understand that I can't do this." Wufei tried, though he already knew Duo wouldn't give in. "A relationship with you is something I can never handle."

"Well why not?" Duo asked, his face frowning. "You like me don't you? We like each other, isn't that enough?"

"It's more than that, Duo." Wufei responded, sure to keep his voice at a reasonable volume. "You're a star and that means no matter how much you try to hide something, it'll be found out. You're straight, or at least the public assumes you are. You do remember that you have a girlfriend, right? I told you already, I won't go through that."

"So, what if I told you I'd leave her?" Duo tried, his voice now desperate. "Then it'll be just you and me. You'd be with me then, right?"

Wufei shook his head, unable to deal with the circumstances at the moment. He needed to think for a moment and Duo's eagerness to please him was becoming suffocating. He stood, Duo watching him with a questioning look as he gathered up his coat.

"Why, Duo?" He asked him, pulling on his coat. "So that you can hide me away from everyone else? I couldn't handle that Duo, I won't hide myself away to please other people."

Duo watched as Wufei turned to leave and he jumped up to follow him, leaving money on the table and following with his coat in his hand. Wufei heard Duo calling after him and he only quickened his steps. He exited the restaurant to be shocked by icy wetness, his eyes looking up at the sky from which freezing rain was now falling. Great, of course it would rain now. Since when did it rain in December? He began his way to the nearest subway station, pulling his coat tighter to him as the rain began to pour down on him.

"Wufei, wait!"

He didn't want to but found no choice as Duo had caught up with him, stopping him in his tracks and turning Wufei to face him.

"I love you, Wufei!" Duo confessed, nearly shouting to be heard over the rain. "I'd do anything to keep you."

"No you won't." Wufei pushed. "You say you will but you'll never do it."

He was beginning to tremble and he wasn't so sure if it was from the cold. He just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed; forget that any of this ever happened.

"I will." Duo continued, not willing to give up. "In fact, Relena and I have been talking about taking a break, seeing other people."

"It hasn't happened yet." Wufei reminded him, trying to walk away.

He was stopped again, the Chinese man rolling his eyes in annoyance. He didn't want to stay out in this rain for too long, his clothes were soaking through already.

"It will happen." Duo promised. "We'll separate."

"And what about you coming out with the truth?" Wufei countered, his teeth now chattering. "You'll tell the world you're in love with another man?"

He waited as Duo hesitated, the actor biting his lip in thought. That was all the answer he needed and Wufei gently released himself from Duo's grasp.

"You're not the only one in love, Duo." Wufei finally admitted, the actor pausing in shock. "I love you, but I just can't be with you. Not like this."

Duo threw up his hands in defeat, before they were flopping down limply at his sides. He had tried and although he didn't want to give in, he had no choice. Wufei wasn't going to break and he was done fighting.

"Fine then, Fei." He mumbled, brushing wet bangs away from his eyes. "If you don't see us happening then we won't. I'll go back to California, you can stay in New York and we'll both go on with our lives."

"What else can we do?" Wufei asked him. "You and I both know it would've never worked."

"I would have made it worked!" Duo objected, unable to hide his feelings. "I would have at least tried."

He turned away then, unable to face Wufei for the moment, his arms crossing as he walked to the edge of the sidewalk. Wufei only stared at him, not sure what to say and not sure if he should. This discussion was now over and the decision final. There was no need to draw it out any further.

"Goodbye, Duo." He said in parting, though he made no attempt to move.

The braided actor only shrugged, not bothering to turn and watch Wufei go. He couldn't bear the sight of watching Wufei walk away again. He had done it once, it had hurt too much for him to attempt to do it again.

"I'm cold." Was the actors choice of words.

Wufei watched as the man started trembling, reminding Wufei that he himself was freezing. He needed to get home and get dry before he caught pneumonia. However, he couldn't bring himself to leave the braided star there and soon enough he was by Duo's side, hailing a taxi for the both of them.

"Come on." He invited, as one pulled up. "You can dry off at my place."

Duo only nodded, ducking into the car as Wufei held the door open for him. As Wufei followed him in, the sloe-eyed man wondered if he was making the right choice. He mentally shrugged as he closed the door behind him, sighing in content at the warm temperature of the cab; he'd find out soon enough.

T.B.C.

(1) I read somewhere that Wufei's birthday was in December (can't remember where) so I decided to make his b-day near Christmas somewhere. Not sure if it's true or not, but oh well.

(2) Oh yeah! Trinidad! Only one of the best places on earth.

I confess, I don't like how this chapter went, but I couldn't help it. Writer's block the entire time. That and I have a future scene in my head but I'm not sure what to put before it. Why must I suffer this infernal blockage of the imagination? Oi, let me shut up already. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Tata for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Behind the Scenes 7 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyoaiML, any others just ask

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2, 2+R, 3+4, mentioning of 1+2

Rating: PG-13 (swearing)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC

xoxoxoxox

The door was opened to a dimly lit apartment, two bodies slipping inside without so much as a word to each other. Wufei was glad to have left the heat running, to be greeted by warmth since he was soaked down to the bone and freezing. It was a welcoming feeling. He closed the door behind them, his hands searching for the switch on the wall. Soon the brighter lights were on and he was looking to where Duo stood, patiently waiting in the center of the room, his arms wrapped about himself.

Wufei removed his coat, bidding that Duo do the same. The actor did so, handing his coat to Wufei and the Chinese man carefully hung them on the coat stand. With a tilt of his head towards the hallway, Wufei was guiding Duo in that direction.

"Come on." He urged quietly. "The bathroom's this way."

Duo said nothing, but followed none the less. It took no more than a few seconds and when they reached, Wufei opened the door, turning on the lights for the actor.

"You can wait in here." Wufei told him gently.

Duo gently pushed past him, silent all the while, and stepped into the bathroom. The door was closed, anything but gently, and Wufei only stared at it for a moment before he was leaving. It was with a last minute thought he turned back and was knocking on the door. It opened slightly, violet eyes looking out almost impatiently.

"There are towels in the closet." Wufei announced softly. "If you want you can-"

His words were cut short as the door was closed and he didn't know how to react. Perhaps he deserved it, but then again it was rude none the less. He went to move away, but the door opened and he looked up to Duo who offered him an apology.

"I'm sorry. . . and thank you."

Wufei only nodded and then he left again, eager to get out of his wet clothes. He'd have to wait for Duo to finish so that he could take a shower of his own. In the mean time, he'd look for a change of clothes for the both of them.

xoxoxoxox

Fifteen minutes later, Wufei had pulled on dry clothes, having been unable and unwilling to stay in those that were wet. He was busy gathering them up from the floor, to avoid getting the carpet wet, when the sound of his door opening drew his attention. His eyes widened and his fingers dropped the wet clothes back to the floor at the sight.

Duo stood in the doorway, dressed only in a towel, which he was struggling to tie about his waist. His hair was loose and damp, falling about him to frame the well-toned body, which still held droplets of water. He watched as one traveled slowly over Duo's muscled chest, down past the washboard abs to then be soaked up by the cotton material of the towel wrapped around the man's waist.

He quickly brought his face back to Duo's, who was thankfully too occupied with his towel to have noticed Wufei's staring. Finally, he looked up to Wufei with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think I took one that was too small." He said with a laugh.

Wufei couldn't find his voice and he only stared back at the barely dressed actor, unable to move as well. Duo stepped into the room, his hands still trying their best to get the towel tied about his waist. If he had noticed Wufei's unusual behavior, then he wasn't saying a word.

"Aren't you going to go shower?" Duo finally asked, suddenly standing in front of the Chinese man.

"Huh?" Was all Wufei could muster, his cheeks flushing.

With Duo closer he was now able to study the chiseled torso in detail. Duo's voice pulled his eyes back to the actor's face and Wufei felt like dying. The smile on Duo's face meant that the star had caught him staring. He took to picking up the wet garments again so as to hide his embarrassment.

"Wufei-"

"Uh, I have to go and take a shower." Wufei announced before Duo could begin. "There's a change of clothes for you on the bed."

Then the sloe-eyed man was rushing out of the room, turning back only at the call of his name. He did so only to have his breath catch. Duo's towel had somehow fallen lower onto his hips, and Wufei forced his eyes to look up instead of down to the area of Duo's waist.

"I forgot my clothes in the bathroom." Duo told him, beginning to step forward.

"No, wait!" Wufei shouted, his hand rising in signal to stop him. "It's okay, I'll take care of it. I have to take it to the dryers downstairs anyway."

He began backing away, knowing it would be more effective to turn around, but unable to tear his eyes away. The smirk on Duo's face made him realize; the actor knew damn well what he was doing. Wufei bumped into the door-frame and he laughed nervously, trying to right himself.

"I should go and. . . uh. . ."

"Shower?" Duo offered the word.

Wufei only nodded his head, and Duo got a wicked thought. One hand released the towel and it would seem that was the push Wufei needed. The door slammed closed before the towel could drop to the floor, and Duo couldn't help but laugh. It was fun teasing Wufei. Unfortunately, he was now at a stand still with the other man.

As much as he wanted Wufei, the man was refusing him. He took to dressing himself, his violet eyes looking about the simple furnished room. He walked over to the side table, his interest having been caught by a photograph. Wufei didn't seem to be the only one in it. He lifted the framed picture, his eyes studying the photograph, and how the other man present had his arm wrapped about Wufei.

He had a small bout of jealousy, but let it pass. Though he had to wonder; was Wufei with someone else? It hadn't seemed like it. He was pretty sure that Wufei was single. He put the picture down, his eyes looking to the bed instead. A smile took his lips as he recognized the large panda bear and he lifted it, holding it up to study it.

Wufei had kept it, even though he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Why? Violet-eyes looked to the closed bedroom door and contemplated going to question. He thought against it. He'd give Wufei his privacy for the moment. He sat on the bed, the panda seated in his lap comfortably. He would wait until after Wufei had returned from his shower to ask questions.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei was pacing the length of the laundry room, waiting for the clothes to dry. After his shower, he decided it was best not to face the actor after his embarrassing display. So instead he gathered up the man's clothing, along with his own, and headed for the laundry room.

There he was able to scold himself in private. He had no right in inviting the braided star to his apartment. It had been a stupid move. How was he supposed to stay true to his own rejection if he kept giving Duo opportunities? Then again, he couldn't have just left him out there in the cold.

"Of course not, but I could have sent him on his way in his own taxi."

The sound of the buzzer rang and Wufei merely restarted the machine, not even pausing in his pacing.

There were a lot of things that he could have done, such as get rid of that blasted phone when he had the chance. If he had wanted to distance himself from Duo, he should have never kept it. Yet, he did keep it. Meaning that for all his bullshit talking of he couldn't be with Duo, he wanted it.

With a groan he sat himself on top of a machine, burying his face in his hands.

"I feel so stupid." He mumbled to himself.

Stupid or not, he couldn't do a 180 now. He had to go upstairs and tell Duo that bringing him here had been a mistake. Then he would return the actor's clothes to him, let him get dressed, and send him on his way. Jumping down from the machine, he went to the dryer, pulling out the clothes that had long been done. Then he was headed back upstairs.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei entered his apartment as quietly as he could, his eyes looking to see if Duo was wandering about. He had worked on gathering the strength to kick the man out on the way up here, and it had left as soon as he was in front of his door. Nonetheless, he entered and was headed for the bedroom.

Tonight didn't seem to want to go in his favor, and he stopped short in the hallway as the lights flickered and then finally went out.

"Shit!" Wufei swore, his hands instantly clutching at the clothes that he held.

This wasn't fair. Why the hell was there a blackout? And why now?

"Fei?"

The actor's voice was calling out for him and Wufei could hear the hint of concern that it held. He had remembered that Duo knew of his phobia, and it was obvious that the man was worried. He should have kept going, but as it was he was frozen where he stood, his heart racing.

The sound of movement nearly caused him to panic, and he jumped at the feel of something brushing against him.

"Fei, it's only me." The actor assured him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Wufei nodded, but then rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Who else would it have been?

"You wouldn't happen to have any candles would you?" Duo suddenly asked him.

Candles? Why hadn't he thought of that? For the time being, the main purpose for his seeking out Duo was forgotten. He just wanted to get some damn light before he started hyperventilating. The darkness was becoming stifling.

"The kitchen." He eagerly provided. "There's one in a drawer with some matches."

He felt Duo move and without really thinking of his actions, he was reaching out into the darkness. Duo stopped at the grip on his arm and he turned back to try and focus on Wufei in the dark.

"Wait, I'll help you look." Wufei quickly told him, releasing his arm as well.

Duo knew he was trying to hide the truth; he didn't want to be left alone in the dark. A few moments later they were searching the kitchen drawers blindly, and not too soon after, the candle was found and lit. Wufei sighed in relief, his heart calming some as the dim light put him at ease. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

He couldn't help but look in Duo's direction, and when he did, he found the man staring at him. He also noticed that sometime during his absence, Duo had re-braided his hair. He had to admit that he had liked it down.

He turned away, unsure if he was comfortable with the staring or not, and not wanting to think too deeply of the matter. He was shocked as Duo shifted forward and reached a hand out to take his. He could already tell that this was going in the wrong direction.

"You're shaking." Duo observed.

Wufei only shrugged, not bothering to look back at him, but it would seem that Duo didn't need him to look at him.

"You okay?" Duo checked, a bit concerned.

He had remembered the haunted house, and what Wufei had been like then. Contact had seemed to calm him down. However, it would seem that Wufei was avoiding it, as he gently pulled his hand free from his. Duo got the point, Wufei was still stuck on the whole "we can't be together" thing. He wished he had a way to get Wufei to reconsider.

"It'll get cold soon." Wufei said suddenly, his arms wrapping about himself. "With the power out that means no heat."

Duo sighed, placing the candle down onto the counter top and turning to leave the room. He was stopped by a tight grip on his arm and he turned back to look at Wufei, who was failing in hiding the fact that he was near panicking.

"Where are you going?" The Chinese man asked him, his voice low.

Duo turned to him and gently pulled himself free, trying his best to calm Wufei by offering him a smile. He returned to the counter, picked up the candle and was soon leading Wufei out of the kitchen. Their destination was the living room, where Duo planted Wufei on the couch, the candle resting down on the side table.

"Stay here." Duo gently ordered.

"Where are you going?" Wufei inquired again, beginning to rise from his seat.

Duo merely guided him back to sitting again.

"I'll be right back." He promised, as he walked away.

Wufei saw him disappear into the dark, and his muscles tensed as he was left alone. This was turning into one of the worst nights he had ever experienced. He wasn't sure if it could get any worse than this. His eyes stared at where Duo had gone off to and waited, a bit impatiently, for the braided star's return.

Right as he was going to call out for him, Duo appeared, a blanket in one hand and his panda bear tucked under his arm in the other. Wufei frowned up at the actor, a bit perplexed, as he watched the actor rest the stuffed animal down on the couch. The blanket he began to spread over him, before he was handing Wufei the panda.

He caught the boy's confused look and he only shrugged.

"I got the blanket from your bed, in case you got cold." He quickly explained, seating himself on the opposite end of the couch.

He knew Wufei would appreciate it, being that he was rather wary with Duo making contact with him. It was as if the man thought the further they stayed apart, the less Duo would want him. Violet eyes studied the man and he didn't know how to feel, angry that Wufei was being so stubborn or crestfallen that the one man he loved wouldn't return his affection. Even though Wufei had already admitted that love was one feeling they both held in common, he refused to act upon it.

"Why the panda?" The sloe-eyed man asked.

Duo shrugged, leaning back onto the couch as he offered Wufei a small smile.

"I figured you can use it as a security blanket. Something to hold onto since you seem to need contact with something and I'm sure if I tried to hug you, you'd just push me away."

The last few words of Duo's explanation had stung them both and Wufei turned away, a bit ashamed. He tried his best to brush it away, but found himself failing.

"Thank you." He murmured softly, pulling the blanket around him more.

It was still pretty warm in the apartment, but Wufei could have sworn the temperature had dropped. Duo on the other hand turned away, leaning back into the couch and stared off at nothing in particular.

"No problem." He responded, and then the two fell silent.

Neither looked in the other's direction, though both felt the urge to speak. Said urge was forcefully ignored and the silence drew out. Wufei took to curling up on his end of the couch, facing the opposite direction, with the large bear secured in his arms. Duo sat quietly, his head leaning back against the back of the couch, his eyes watching the shadows from the candle dance on the ceiling.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, but Duo had always found that he was a restless person. So with a sigh, he sat up and looked to Wufei. Now was a good time as any to talk even further. He wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Why'd you keep the bear?"

He had been pondering that the moment he recognized it and now that he had the opportunity, he took the chance and asked the question. He watched as Wufei slowly turned his head to look at him, his arms unconsciously tightening their hold. Wufei didn't know just how cute he looked snuggled up with it, but he resisted from mentioning that out loud.

"What else would I have done with it?" Wufei questioned in replacement of an answer.

Duo shrugged, not quite sure himself, but he saw Wufei's hesitation to be rid of it as a clue.

"You kept the phone, too." He pointed out, Wufei turning away again. "You could have just easily sold it."

He recognized Wufei's body tensing, which obviously meant that he was becoming upset with his line of questioning. Duo couldn't help himself; he was curious, but he backed off. The last thing he wanted was an angry Wufei. He was hoping to make progress tonight.

So he opted for keeping quiet and returned to staring up at the ceiling. He heard Wufei shifting but didn't bother to look in his direction. He couldn't avoid it when he heard Wufei speak.

"Why are you asking me this?" Wufei questioned him. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything." Duo answered him, his arms folding behind his head. "I was only curious as to why you kept the damn things. I mean, you want nothing to do with me and yet you kept my gift, and the only form of contact I had with you."

Wufei eyes narrowed as he recognized the smug posture. He knew what the actor was getting act. Two could play at this game.

"Well what about you?" Wufei asked him, grabbing Duo's attention. "You love me, or so you claim, yet you won't leave your current girlfriend."

"I told you that I'm working on that." Duo reminded him, sitting up.

"You should try a little harder."

"Hey!" Duo objected, a frown fitting his face. "Don't try to make me out to look like the only bullshitter here, Fei. You're as guilty as I am."

Wufei merely scoffed. He wasn't guilty of anything, other than being an idiot for bringing Duo back here. He should have known that this was going to happen.

"Don't act like you're innocent, Wufei." Duo continued, turning so that he was facing him. "You say you can't be with me, that you don't want to, and yet you're holding onto to anything that reminds you of me."

"I don't believe this." Wufei said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you better believe it. If you were so serious about wanting me to leave you the hell alone, then you would have never kept the fucking cellphone, which you still have on you by the way."

"I do not!"

Duo made his point, pulling out his cellular phone and pressing redial. A moment later, the phone in Wufei's possession began to ring and ebony eyes narrowed on the braided actor.

"I think I've made my point." Duo announced in victory, flipping his phone closed. "And might I add, that I know that you don't really want to push me away. You're just too damn stubborn to admit it."

"The only thing that I admit is that you're an ass!",Wufei threw at him, knowing he was losing the fight.

Duo was figuring it out and Wufei was still trying to deny it. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was and he was weakening under Duo's discretion.

Duo on the other hand knew damn well that he was quick becoming the victor and he chose not to let up. Wufei was going to hear it no matter if he liked it or not.

"I'm an ass only because I can see right through you, Fei. You know the real explanation for a lot of the the things you do. Hell, if you really wanted nothing to do with me, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I was trying to help you get out of the cold! Forgive me for being nice!" Wufei snapped, standing from the couch.

Duo followed him, though he knew Wufei wouldn't leave the living room on his own; it was still dark in the rest of the apartment.

"Nice my ass, Fei!" Duo pressed on. "You knew damn well what you were doing, even though you won't admit to it!"

"Shut up, Duo." Wufei spoke, having nothing else to say.

Duo, on the other hand, would do no such thing.

"Did I hit to close to home, Wufei?" He asked, watching the other man slowly begin to pace. "You don't want to hear the truth, is that it?"

"Duo, I said shut up."

"You didn't walk away from me out there because you couldn't walk away!" Duo shouted, now caught up in his own frustration. "You knew you could have sent me off in a separate taxi. You brought me here because you wanted me here!"

Wufei was at the end of his rope. Duo was bringing up things he had never wanted to admit, and every word of it was true. He couldn't deny to himself any longer and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to deny it to the violet-eyed man either. With nothing else to say, and his anger getting the best of him, Wufei shouted the only words he could think of.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" Duo yelled back, never missing a beat. "You're only upset because things aren't turning out the way you had wanted them to! You told me that you loved me, Wufei. You _love _me."

"I know!" Wufei cried out, dropping back onto the couch. "Just leave me alone, Duo. Go away."

He felt tears of frustration welling in his eyes, but he held them back. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of this man. It was already bad enough that Duo had managed to figure out he wasn't as strong as he tried to be.

"You like to run away when things get too rocky, don't you?" Duo questioned, his voice having softened but his frustration still there.

"Enough already, Duo." Wufei growled up at him, his face frowning. "You've made your point, now let it go."

"No!" Duo refused. "I won't let up until you admit to every single thing I said."

"Fine, Duo, you win!" Wufei gave in, his voice raising again as he stood from his seat. "I kept that panda because _you_ were the one to give to me. I didn't sell the phone because I knew you would call again and I invited you back here because I knew you wouldn't refuse. And I wanted it that way, no matter how much I said otherwise. I confess to everything! Is that what you wanted? Are you happy now?"

The two glared at each other as Wufei's confession came to an end, and silence returned temporarily as they did so. It was quickly broken however, Duo moving forward until he was standing in front of Wufei. The two continued to glare, that is until Duo's face softened and his hands reached out to cup Wufei's face.

The Asian man made a sound of objection, pushing his hands away, but Duo wasn't phased by the action. He simply reached for Wufei again, successfully taking hold of him and drawing him closer. There lips touched and Wufei was unable to hold out any longer. He pushed away ashamed of himself, and with glistening eyes he stared back at Duo with a with a mixture of emotions written on his face.

"I hate you." He murmured, the words holding none of the scorn he claimed.

"I love you." Was all Duo told him, before he was pulling Wufei in for a kiss again.

This time the shorter man did nothing to stop him, eyes sliding closed. He parted his lips willingly to deepen the kiss as Duo's tongue gently prodded for entrance. He was sure that he hadn't wanted it to go that way, but Duo had proved otherwise. The hands that held on to his face were soon letting go, easily lowering and resting on Wufei's hips, but he didn't pull away. Neither did he move when Duo's hands took to grabbing his ass instead.

They should stop, he realized, as his own arms wrapped about Duo's shoulders and pulled him closer. He found however, that as much as he should have pulled away, he was doing quite the opposite. It was only when the two were sprawled on the couch, mouths refusing to break ways from each other, and their hands moving of their own free will did he try to save face.

He broke away with much reluctance to do so, staring up at Duo's confused expression and trying his best to find the words.

"We shouldn't." Was all he could muster, his voice barely a whisper.

Duo sighed, though he didn't budge from his position, in which he was currently straddling the ebony-locked man.

"Do you want to?" The braided man asked, referring to what had currently been under way.

"Whether I want to or not, we can't." Wufei tried to argue, though he made no move to push Duo off of him. "I can't."

In fact, somehow he and Duo had manged to come closer, their bodies pressed together even more.

"Fine." Duo responded after a few moments. "Just one more kiss."

The actor didn't wait for Wufei to agree or disagree. Lips locked in one last kiss, and then the two would stop before things got out of hand; or so Wufei had thought. His resolve broke as the kiss deepened and he couldn't resist. Duo's hand was soon reaching to snuff out the candle, and the two were left in darkness.

T.B.C.

Ack! Yes I give you leeway to kill me. It took me months to update and I apologize, but I had lost the inspiration. I was at a stand still with the damned thing and my mind wouldn't budge. I wouldn't live with myself if I had let you guys down and had just stopped writing. So even with writer's block and no drive to push me, I forced myself to write. I'm not happy with this current chapter, and I apologize for it. It's rather short. However, I shall make it up to you in the next chapter. There is mischief to be wrought and phone calls to be made and more I shall never reveal until I have written it. So I apologize one more and ask that you forgive me, though I understand if you don't. I shall see you with the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Behind the Scenes 8 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyaoiML, any others just ask

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2

Rating: PG-13 (more swearing)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC

xoxoxoxox

Trowa looked out to the private patio that came with the room. His lover was currently talking to one of the hotel's employees, their personal guide, and Trowa wasn't sure if to be jealous just yet. Then again, he let Quatre alone for the moment. He was happy to see the blond's mind occupied with something other than the braided star.

Trowa sighed as he was brought to remember their flight here. It was just his luck that the in-flight movie just happened to be starring Duo Maxwell. He had rather not relive it. He looked again, aware that Quatre was flirting with the handsome local man, but deemed it innocent. Then his mind was wandering elsewhere, or rather overseas.

Without a second thought he was walking further into the room, his hand lifting the phone once he had reached it, and dialing out before dialing a familiar number.

xoxoxoxox

The sound of the ringing phone echoed throughout the apartment, breaking the silence that had until this moment, occupied it. In the living room, two bodies laid comfortably on the couch, wrapped securely in a blanket. It would seem that the ringing phone disturbed neither of them, as both continued to sleep soundly.

That wasn't long lived, and violet eyes slowly blinked open, Duo's face frowning as he realized the noise. Shifting so that he was looking at the side table, his eyes narrowed in on the phone that had pulled him from his sleep. Trying his best not to disturb the Asian man nestled against his chest, Duo reached an arm up to grab the phone without much thought, his eyes closing again as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

There was a short moment of silence and Duo had to wonder if the person had hung up. He tried again for safe measure.

"Hello?"

"_Hello_." The caller finally responded, sounding a bit confused. "_Is Wufei there_?"

"Mmm-hmm." Duo answered, trying his best not to fall asleep just yet. "Hold on."

He lowered the phone from his ear, his other hand taking to gently shaking the sleeping body that laid partly on top of him. He smiled as he was greeted with a sleepy groan of complaint, but didn't let up in his shaking.

"Fei, the phone." Was all he said, thrusting the phone in Wufei's direction.

Blindly a hand searched for it, grabbing onto it soon enough and brought it to his ear. Duo fell back asleep, leaving Wufei to have his phone conversation in private.

"Hello?" Wufei mumbled, half asleep.

"_Wufei, what the hell is going on_?" A familiar voice. "_Who the hell was that_?"

Wufei frowned at Trowa's voice, the banged-man's questioning a bit odd. Who the hell was who?

"What are you talking about?" Wufei asked, wanting to go back to sleep.

He was having a nice dream and he wasn't too happy that he was woken from it.

"_Wufei, someone just answered your phone. Did you have company last night_?"

Company? It was only then that Wufei noticed that he pressed against someone and he opened his eyes, looking up only to feel his stomach sink as he realized just who he was sharing his couch with.

"Holy shit!" He swore, pushing himself away to sit up.

He looked down to the braided actor, who only shifted a bit with Wufei's movement, suddenly noticing that the dream he was having hadn't been a dream at all. Damn it, this wasn't going to go well.

"Trowa, I've got to go." He quickly blurted out.

"_Wufei, wai-_"

Trowa was easily cut off as Wufei hung up the phone, his eyes never having left from looking at Duo. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

xoxoxoxox

Trowa had called with the intention of talking to Wufei and finding out how his best friend was doing.

"_Hello?_"

He was shocked however, when someone else had answered the Asian man's phone and Trowa's face had frowned in misunderstanding.

"_Hello_?" The new voice called again.

Had he dialed the wrong number? He was sure that he hadn't. There was only one way to find out.

"Hello. Is Wufei there?"

He was answered with a sound of confirmation and a request to hold on. That sent Trowa's mind reeling even more and he began to slowly anticipate the moment Wufei got on the phone. The man had a lot of explaining to do. The moment he heard Wufei's voice, he responded with the one question he had on his mind.

"Wufei, what the hell is going on?" He questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Who the hell was that?"

He was greeted with silence and he had to wonder if Wufei was hesitating to answer on purpose. However, as his friend replied with a question of his own, he knew that wasn't the case. He could hear that Wufei had been sleeping before this. He looked to the clock that was in the room, aware that it was nearing noon. They were still in the same time zone, so he knew it was the same time back in New York. Wufei was always up way before noon, meaning something was going on.

"Wufei, someone just answered your phone." He tried to explain in answer to Wufei's question. "Did you have company last night?"

He waited a few moments as Wufei fell silent and then he heard Wufei swear. What the hell was going on?

"_Trowa, I've got to go_." Wufei quickly announced and Trowa tried to catch him before he hung up.

"Wufei, wai-"

He was too late, the line was cut before he could even begin. He continued to frown down at the phone, a bit curious and concerned as to what was going on back at his friend's apartment. Was the man that answered the phone the same guy that Wufei had broken up with recently? Had the two made amends?

His thoughts were diverted to the patio at the sound of Quatre's laughter, and his eyes narrowed as he looked out of the glass sliding doors. At the moment their guide was teaching Quatre how to dance to soca music(1) and Trowa found it was the right time to be jealous. There was no way he was going to allow Quatre to continue to wine on the man's curry. (2) With his possessive streak in tact, he headed for the patio to claim his lover back.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei softly groaned in slight dismay as he turned away from the slumbering actor on his couch. He had hoped that he and the man had somehow fallen asleep on the couch last night, that this had all been a weird dream. However, he knew it wasn't. If the fact that the two of them were naked wasn't proof enough, the dull ache in his posterior was.

He felt like knocking some sense in to his head. What the hell had possessed him to do such a thing? He stood from the couch, looking about for at least his boxers, so that he was dressed in _something_. It took a while, since last night their clothes had been pretty much thrown to every corner of the living room.

He groaned again in disbelief, his face burying into his hands once he had pulled up his boxers. Then he looked to Duo, the man still sleeping peacefully, an unmistakable smile of contentment on his lips. It was then Wufei decided that this was too much to deal with at the moment; Duo had to go, no if, ands, or buts.

Before he could do anything, the phone was ringing again and Wufei rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

He was relieved to find that it wasn't Trowa calling back, but the voice belonged to someone he didn't want to speak to either.

"_Mr. Chang, are you aware that you're two hours late for work?_"

At his boss' question, Wufei looked up to the cable box and scoffed as realized he was indeed two hours late. There was no way he would be getting out of this one easy.

"Look, Perry, I'm sorry." He began to apologize, his mind searching for an excuse. "I had a family emergency and I forgot to call in that I'd be late. I assure you I'll be there in no more than an hour."

He heard the man only humph and then the line went dead. He didn't get an earful yet, but he was sure that it would be waiting at work to meet him there. He felt a hand take hold of his wrist and he looked down to find Duo smiling up at him. The braided star sat up, pulling Wufei closer and down onto the couch with him.

"Good morning." The braided man greeted with a smile.

He moved forward to place a kiss to Wufei's lips, but the Asian man turned his head, the kiss landing on his cheek instead. Duo frowned at this, aware that Wufei was obviously reverting to his old attitude. It was a shame, he had thought that after last night things would be going a lot smoother.

"Fei?" He questioned, his tone of voice revealing the rest of the question he wouldn't ask.

Wufei only shook his head, pulling away from him and standing from the couch. The power had come back sometime during the night and he took to taking off the lights as he made his way toward the bathroom.

"I have to go to work." The ebony-eyed man revealed as he walked away. "I think it's best you get ready to leave as well."

Duo only watched as Wufei disappeared into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he gave a sigh of exasperation, taking to leaning back into the couch. Why did Wufei have to make things so hard? His cell phone rang and he tried his best to ignore it. It was probably Sally, calling to scold him for disappearing at the last minute.

He had a movie shoot today back in California, but he had up and left, unable to deal anymore. He had to see Wufei, and he had probably just risked losing the part for him. He could care less anyway, there would be other parts in other movies. His cellphone finally went quiet and he waited for the small sound that would tell him he had a voice mail, as he knew Sally would leave one.

It sounded and he snorted, finally standing from the couch to stretch. If he was lucky, Wufei would let him shower before he had to leave.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei exited his bedroom fully dressed and ready for work, his damp hair pulled back in its usual pigtail. He had been trying to pull his thoughts together and deal with just what had happened last night. He was upset with himself for allowing it to happen, but what could he do now? They had done it and he would be lying if he denied that he had enjoyed it. He tried to will his blush away as he realized just how much he had enjoyed it. He had never been _that _loud before.

Trying his best to hide flaming cheeks, he entered the living room where he had left the braided star only to find it empty. Dark eyes slowly looked about, finding nothing that was proof the man was still here. Had Duo left without telling him? He couldn't explain the feeling that overtook him at the moment, but he tried to replace it with false relief.

He had wanted the actor to leave anyway. He had planned on sending him off to begin with, so who cared that Duo had left on his own, without saying good bye or even telling him that he was doing so. Unconsciously, his eyes looked over the living room one last time as he turned for the kitchen, the Chinese man set on making himself a cup of coffee before he headed out for work.

That he was dreading on doing. He didn't want to deal with Perry and he was sure that he would get non-stop nagging once he stepped foot in the door. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he was fired. He had been threatened enough with it too many times to count.

He entered the kitchen and headed for the cabinets, pulling out the instant coffee and scoffing as he realized that it was empty. He had forgotten to pick some up last night. If Duo hadn't crossed paths with him he'd be enjoying wonderful caffeine at the moment. With mumbled words under his breath, he haphazardly threw the coffee tin in the direction of the trash can. It missed but he wasn't in the mood to care. He was beginning to realize that Duo's disappearance was upsetting him more than he would admit.

"Why do I always fall for the assholes?" He muttered to himself.

He decided on tea since he had no coffee, and took to making a cup. He realized he would be late for work, well later than he already was, but for some odd reason he could care less. As he put the kettle to boil, he took to leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed about his chest as he frowned down at the floor.

He had to call Trowa back and apologize for hanging up on him. Even though he wanted to whine to his best friend about what had happened, he couldn't just yet. Besides, he didn't want to spoil his friend's vacation with his sob story. It wasn't long before the kettle was screaming and a few moments later, Wufei had finished making his tea.

With it stored in a thermos so that he could take it with him, he headed out of the small kitchen in search of his keys. It was then Wufei realized something.

"Where the hell are my keys?" He asked himself, looking up at the empty hook it usually was left hanging on.

He groaned as he began to look about his apartment. As if his day wasn't going to hell already, now his keys were missing and the only person with a spare was having a ball in the Caribbean. He was in the middle of searching underneath the couch, and trying not to remember what had happened on said couch, when the sound of his door opening caught his ear.

His head lifted to look in its direction and he frowned at the sight of Duo stepping inside, brown paper bag tucked under his arm. The violet-eyed star was busy whistling to himself as he closed the door behind him, Wufei's keys being tossed into the air and caught again. Well, at least that solved the mystery of where they had disappeared to.

"You took my keys?" Wufei growled, his face frowning even more.

The star was startled momentarily by the voice and he offered the smaller man a smile as he fully entered the apartment with a shrug.

"I borrowed them." He corrected, his grin widening. "How else was a supposed to get back in?"

Wufei merely glared at the Hollywood icon as the man turned for the kitchen. He had to say that he didn't appreciate that his keys were taken without his consent. However, he wouldn't say that he was glad that Duo hadn't just up and left. No, that he would keep stifled away inside.

He rose from his knelt position in front of the couch to head into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Duo unpacking what seemed to be groceries. What the heck was going on?

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked, watching Duo busy himself about the kitchen.

The actor removed his coat, offering Wufei another smile as if to assure him. With it discarded over the back of the chair, he was moving to the cupboards.

"Do you have a frying pan?" He was asking, Wufei's question ignored for the moment.

"Bottom cupboard, second one to the right." The Asian man answered before he caught himself. "Wait, what the hell are you doing?"

With the question repeated, Duo looked to his frowning love interest and couldn't resist walking closer. His lips found Wufei's and when he pulled away, he smiled down at the stunned man before grabbing up the few groceries he had brought.

"I'm making us breakfast." He revealed, heading for the stove. "What else would I be doing?"

He had decided to make Wufei breakfast when the man was in the shower. However, he had found an empty fridge and was forced to leave his recent lover behind without any word so that he could do some last minute shopping. He had rushed out of the apartment without too much thought and had forgotten his shades, but luckily enough no one stared too hard. He hadn't been found out and was able to make it back safe and sound.

While he busied himself with putting the newly purchased bacon to fry, he was aware that Wufei had his eyes on him and turned to find ebony eyes staring back at him. Wufei's face held an annoyed frown, but Duo was able to catch the hurt look that was hidden in onyx eyes. Something was bothering him and it was best to find out what.

"Fei, are you okay?" He questioned, turning to look for another frying pan.

"I'm fine."

Well, that was a lie. Resting the second frying pan down as he found it, Duo turned to Wufei with a frown of his own.

"Don't start bullshitting again, Fei." He told him walking closer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The Asian man insisted, but Duo didn't back down.

"Fei, I know something's wrong. Just tell me what."

He was only given a scoff and watched as Wufei stormed out of the kitchen. With a roll of his eyes he risked leaving the bacon behind to follow after him. He was greeted with the sight of Wufei snatching up his keys and heading for the door.

"Wait just a minute." He stopped Wufei a few paces from the door. "Talk to me, I want to know what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that I'm late for work and you're in my way." Wufei argued, his eyes glaring. "Now would you kindly let go of me?"

"Are you usually this moody?" Duo questioned. "I swear, you're worse than a pregnant woman."

The actor grunted in pain as Wufei's fist collided with his stomach. He had suspected that Wufei would be the violent type when provoked. Nonetheless, he wouldn't complain, he sort of deserved it. He glanced down at the red-faced man and offered an apology before dragging him away from the door.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He tried again, his voice much more gentler.

"What's wrong is that you took my keys and left without so much of a heads up." Wufei finally admitted. "You can't just take my stuff without asking, you know."

"I'm sorry." Duo apologized again, reaching a hand out to cup Wufei's cheek.

He wasn't the least bit shocked that it was pushed away, ebony eyes glaring up at him with the same hurt expression. It was then he realized that this went beyond him taking the keys without asking.

"You thought I had left for good didn't you?"

The little huff that Wufei released as he stormed back into the kitchen was answer enough and he only smirked as he followed after him.

"You did, didn't you?"

"In case you don't remember, I wanted you to leave." Wufei tried to save face.

Duo only offered him a knowing grin and Wufei had to turn away in order not to punch the smug look from his face. It was a wonder how he was putting up with the braided star. He took to drinking his tea so as to hide the muffled curses spilling from his lips.

"I'm sorry, baby." The actor apologized, Wufei nearly choking on his tea from the term of endearment. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Wufei growled as he turned to face the braided man, trying his best to seem annoyed and hide his surprise.

"You didn't scare me." He lied, Duo only rolling his eyes and returning to making breakfast. "I couldn't care less if you had left and never came back."

"Oh, give me a break already." Duo said with a snort, turning to look at his lover. "Is bullshit your middle name or something? I swear you're something else. We both know you thought I had left as if it were only a one night stand and you're happy that I came back, though you're trying to hide it with your little mood swings. Did I hit the mark?"

As violet eyes turned to smile at him, Wufei merely glared at his latest lover wanting to get rid of yet another smug look.

"Oh shut up and make me my breakfast." He finally answered, plopping himself down at the small table.

Duo only gave a laugh, crossing the small space so that he was standing above the smaller man and placing a kiss to the top of his head. Then he was pulling free the rubber band that held Wufei's hair back. The man only glared at him but said nothing against it. He had put it in too tight anyway.

"So, was it?" The question came out in a small and unsure voice.

Duo stopped to look down at Wufei, who timidly glanced up at him. With a gentle smile he bent down, taking the man's lips in a gentle kiss.

"One night was not enough." He admitted as he pulled away. "Besides, I want to see how many more neighbors you can wake up."

Wufei couldn't stop the blush that took his face and he pushed Duo away from him, turning away so as to hide it.

"I hate you." He mumbled and the star merely rolled his eyes.

"This again." He snorted, returning to cooking. "I know and you know that you love me. You're just too damn stubborn to admit sometimes."

"Look, are you going to talk or actually make me breakfast?"

With a laugh Duo returned to doing just that, content that the morning after was turning out so well. He wasn't sure how long it would last but he would be grateful for the time being.

xoxoxoxox

Sally Po growled in rage as she slammed the phone down hard enough to shake her desk. She had been calling Duo for hours now and she was getting fed up. Not only had the actor just up and disappeared at the last minute, but now he wasn't answering his calls. She had no idea what was going on with the actor, but she was at the end of her rope. If he continued on this way he'd end up losing his "A" star status because of this.

Their was a knock on her door and she reluctantly bid the person to enter, though she rather wanted to tell them to shove off. She was glad she had resisted as she found none other than Heero Yuy step into the room, the Japanese star offering her a sympathetic look. That meant he knew that Duo was completely AWOL, perhaps he knew just where the braided idiot had gone off to.

"Am I glad to see you." Sally admitted truthfully, leaning back into her chair. "I haven't been able to get a hold of your friend as of yet. Mind telling me where he went?"

Heero walked in and seated himself down in the chair in front of the desk before he was shrugging his shoulders. Sally tensed at the motion, not in the least bit amused by Heero's antics. She knew that Heero knew where Duo was and she was going to find out one way or the other.

"Heero, I'm not willing to play games." Her voice was serious. "Where the hell is Duo?"

"I don't know."

It was the truth after all. Heero had been called up by a bawling Relena, why the woman had his number he couldn't figure out, who told him that Duo hadn't shown up for their anniversary date. When he had tried to get in contact with his friend, the man had only answered his cell and said he'd be back soon enough. He then hung up without giving Heero a chance to ask where he was off to.

He hadn't tried to call back, because he knew the man's phone would have probably been turned off after that. The truth of the matter was, he had a pretty good idea where the star was headed, but he found it best to stick to the telling the truth. Duo didn't tell him where he was going and therefore he didn't know where he was.

"So you're saying he didn't tell you he was leaving?"

The Japanese actor only shook his head and he watched as Sally nearly failed at holding back a scream of frustration. It was hilarious but he knew better than to laugh at her.

"Why is he doing this?" The woman asked aloud, standing to begin pacing. "Why is he jeopardizing his entire career?"

"He probably just went to one of his private homes for a break. He's been under a lot of stress."

"Oh, give me a break, Heero! I know where he is." Sally seethed, turning to glare at him. "I'm not so stupid as not to realize that the damn little skank back in New York caught his eye. Duo doesn't do subtle very well."

Heero only sighed. Now poor Wufei was a skank, though he knew Sally didn't mean it. She was normally a nice person, however, she was angry at the moment. He looked to Sally and patiently waited for her to begin again, knowing that she was far from through.

"I told him time and time again, he has to resist these urges but he doesn't listen. He does know that the paparazzi is just waiting for some dirt on him, right?"

Heero went to answer but Sally took it upon herself to do it for him.

"Of course he does! He's just too much of an imbecile to care!" She was then turning to Heero. "I thought he had gotten that out of his system with you!"

Heero only sighed, his hands coming up to rub at his temples. She really didn't have to go there and now she was giving him a headache. His past with Duo he had rather not discuss with her.

"Sally, you don't seem to understand that Duo is an actor."

"I'm his agent I know damn well what he is." She snapped, flopping back down in her chair.

"Exactly." He began, Sally only muttering under her breath. "It's unfair what he goes through. Not once is he allowed to just stop pretending, he's always asked to act for the public, even when the cameras are off. For once, don't you think he has the right to be himself?"

"I'm just doing what's best for Duo." Sally argued, and Heero scoffed.

"No, you're doing what you think is best for his career."

"That's my job." She reminded him and Heero only shrugged.

"Yeah, well take a break while he's gone. You know he'll be back."

The woman sighed in defeat, knowing damn well that Heero was right. Duo would most definitely be back before the paparazzi realized he was gone and then she would have to try her best to get things going smoothly again. Until then, perhaps she should relax?

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back." She huffed, lowering her head to the desktop.

Heero only snorted as he stood to leave, having left his own movie shoot to be here.

"Yeah, well when you do be sure to kick once or twice for me. He's had Relena blubbering in my ear since he left."

"You poor man." Sally offered him with a wince.

Heero merely shrugged before turning to leave. He wasn't sure how but Duo owed him for this.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei ignored the phone as it rang again, knowing that it was his boss. He had had no other choice but to call work and inform the man that he wouldn't be coming in. He had decided not to go after all. Well, not so much as he decided as his mind was made up for him. After breakfast he had tried to leave, as well as get Duo on his way, but somehow he had only managed in finding himself in his bedroom.

He should have known better than to believe Duo's kiss goodbye would be only that. He scoffed to himself as he pulled himself closer to the braided star, who was silently resting, his arms wrapped about Wufei. The answering machine beeped to alert that it was recording and the braided star couldn't help but chuckle as Wufei's boss yelled his fourth message of the day.

"You should probably answer before he fires you." Duo warned Wufei, who only groaned.

"I should be so lucky." The smaller man mumbled and Duo chuckled again, placing a kiss to the top of Wufei's head.

He was actually quite happy with the way things had turned out. However, all good things had to come to an end and he knew that it was nearing an end all too soon. He sighed as he looked about the room, his eyes landing on the picture of Wufei and the mystery guys once again.

"So, care to tell me who this is?" He asked, his hand reaching to lift up the picture.

Wufei looked up to see just what Duo was talking about and he merely smiled up at the actor, taking the picture from him and resting it back down.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Well, duh, I want to know if I have any competition." The star admitted.

Wufei only laughed, sitting up in the bed with a stretch before he was looking down at Duo again.

"He's a very good friend." He answered. "My best friend in fact."

"So, I have a mortal enemy I see."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wufei questioned with a frown.

Duo sat up himself, pulling his lover closer to him as he was beginning to believe that he was addicted to kissing the Chinese man. Wufei didn't mind as the kiss dragged on, but he still wanted his question answered. He slowly pulled away to look at Duo expectantly, the braided star only smiling back at him.

"What? As an actor I can assure you that I've done movies where the best friends always fall in love and I have to say I feel a bit intimidated by this best friend of yours."

"You can't be serious." Wufei said with a shake of his head, Duo laughing.

"Maybe, but you can't say the best friend thing isn't true."

"Well, did you and Heero fall in love?" Wufei asked, not expecting the answer that followed.

"Yeah, we kind of did."

Wufei fell silent then, not sure what to say next. He had asked the question as a joke, not exactly expecting Duo to have an answer for it, let alone that particular answer.

"We kind of fell out of love though." Duo continued, taking the silence as an opportunity to explain himself. "We realized that we had too much to deal with and that it really wasn't working out, but we stayed good friends. Heero's probably the first best friend I had. Hell, I'm sure he's my only friend."

"Duo I-"

"Don't sweat it, Fei. It was a couple years back and way before Relena." He explained, his fingers entwining with Wufei's. "Speaking of which, I think we have to talk."

Wufei wasn't sure how they were going to talk. He had been rendered speechless by Duo's out of the blue confession and he wasn't so sure what to think. He and Heero had once been together? So he wasn't Duo's first secret.

"Wufei?"

He was pulled from his thoughts at the call of his name and he looked up at Duo.

"Maybe I said too much." The braided star mused aloud and Wufei only shook his head.

"No, it's just. . . don't you ever get tired of keeping secrets?

Duo stopped at Wufei's question, staring down into ebony eyes that looked back at him. He had never been asked that before and he had to ponder the question. Hell, he knew the answer already. There wasn't much he could do however. Wufei seemed to realize Duo's thoughts and he merely sighed, wrapping his arms about the actor.

"Forget I asked." He urged. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Duo shook himself free of his thoughts, wrapping his own arms about his lover as he rested his chin gently atop Wufei's head. There was a lot that he had to talk about and he was sure that they'd be talking for quite awhile.

T.B.C.

(1) Sweeeeet soca music! Do you like my singing? Soca music rocks.

(2) This is an actual soca song and it is hilarious. I couldn't help but use it here. What do you want from me, I'm half Trini. :P

Tada! I hope you liked this chapter. I have found inspiration for this thing again. I'm having fun writing it although I know they'll be sad parts and angst soon. Well, please review, you guys are half of my inspiration. Reviews make me feel all giddy inside. I'll catch you next time I update. Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Behind the Scenes 9 out of ?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyoaiML, any others just ask

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2

Ratings: PG-13 (a cuss word and very watery lime bit)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC

Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, so very sorry, that this took me so long to update. It's not entirely my fault. I had moved to New Mexico and there was stuff there that had stalled me. I tried to update, but then my dad took the internet away from me because I had a MySpace page and could easily be tricked by those evil internet sexual predators. As if I didn't have enough sense in my head to be careful. I'm nineteen for Christ's sake! Anywho, ranting cut short, I just moved back to New York where I have internet freedom and the chance to update. So, I give you the well awaited for chapter nine. I hope you like it.

xoxoxoxox

Three friends sat once again at a familiar table, located in a familiar restaurant, though their gathering wasn't as similar to the last time they were here. There was silence and an odd tension that hung over that particular table, the buzzing of the restaurant seeming to have no effect in lifting away the uncomfortable aura. Their food had already been ordered, but it would seem that Quatre was the only one willing to eat. That was only because he was trying his best to ignore the tension that was mostly shared between his lover and friend.

The two sat across from each other, their food untouched. Well, at least Trowa's was untouched. Wufei had touched his, but was merely pushing it around the plate, revealing his obvious nervousness. Ebony eyes risked glancing up from his plate and he was met by a stoic face and sharp green eyes that looked at him in an unsettling manner. His gaze was quickly returned to his lunch, while he took to spearing at his food over and over again.

Quatre's mouth opened to try and start some sort of conversation, or at least figure out what the hell was going, but Trowa's gaze slowly diverted in his direction. The cold look caused him to snap his jaw shut with an audible click. He returned to his food, finding it the best thing to do. It would be in his best interest that he didn't get involved.

Trowa's eyes then returned to staring at his best friend, who had yet to look at him again. He would admit, he was quite upset with the Chinese man. He and Quatre had returned from the Caribbean and Trowa had confronted Wufei. He hadn't forgotten about the anonymous man that had answered Wufei's phone and he had been determined to find out just what was going on. However, it would seem that he would do no such thing.

Wufei had pulled the "you're my best friend" crap and had said he'd tell him in time. Trowa was having none of it, so he had out right demanded to know what the hell was going on. Wufei had refused to tell him and an argument had ensued. That had ended with Wufei screaming for Trowa to butt out and they had parted ways on a bad note; for two months.

Trowa had never fought with Wufei before and this fight had upset him more than he'd admit. Sure, he showed it, but he would never word his feelings. At least not until he made Wufei sweat. It was the Chinese man's idea that he bring Trowa and Quatre out to lunch to apologize and his blond-haired lover had eagerly accepted.

Though he wasn't exactly thrilled that this was happening, Trowa had come. It was time they made amends, but he was still miffed. Wufei had some explaining to do and he didn't want an apology, nor would he accept one, until the Asian man came clean.

Quatre cleared his throat to catch their attention and the two friends looked to him. Trowa's face continued to lack any expression, but Wufei's held a grateful look for the distraction. Quatre gently smiled at them, as he stood from his seat, aware of Wufei's confused expression.

"Excuse me." He told the two, pushing in his chair. "I have to go to the restroom."

His eyes locked with Trowa's, wordlessly relaying the message that he was giving them their privacy, and his banged lover nodded in thanks. Then with a brighter smile directed at Wufei, he was off, leaving the both of them alone.

With Quatre gone, they turned to stare at each other, Trowa's arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back into his chair. Wufei had begun to bite his lip in nervousness and Trowa thought it best he get to the point.

"I thought he hurt you?"

The words startled Wufei and he jumped, his fork dropping from his hand to clatter against his plate. Trowa noted the reaction, but didn't let up. His gaze continued to bore into Wufei, coaxing his friend into conversation by intimidation. Wufei was stunned by the words. Trowa hadn't talked to him since their fight two weeks ago and now when he chose to, he had been quite blunt and to the point.

"What?" Was all he could manage.

Trowa shrugged, his eyes never leaving Wufei.

"The guy you were with while I was on vacation." Trowa clarified. "It's obvious you two are back together again. I was just curious as to why. I thought he had hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me." Wufei softly corrected him. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." Trowa answered with another shrug. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that you never told me why you had been crying for two hours straight. I mean, you weren't _ready_ to tell me."

Wufei cringed inwardly at the cold and sharp words. Trowa was definitely upset with him and Trowa was rarely upset. If he was lucky, he would be able to salvage their friendship that he had almost ruined.

"Are you ready now?" His friend was asking, pulling Wufei from his thoughts.

Wufei paused to think about the question. There was no way that he was ready to tell Trowa about his recent love affair, or rather his current affair, with Hollywood A-list star, Duo Maxwell. Hell, he was still stunned himself. Before the star had left the day following their night, and day, of passion, he and the actor had talked.

They had talked of Duo's past relationship with Heero, which had ended on a mutual note, as well as the actor's recent relationship with Relena Dorian. The actor had admitted that at first he had been attracted to Relena, but now it had waned. He was beginning to see her more as a sister. However, he also knew that a relationship with Relena would help him look good in the public's eye.

Duo assured him that he would eventually draw that relationship to an end as well, he just needed a little time. The Asian man was reluctant to agree to having anything with Duo Maxwell, but after having basically given in and sleeping with the man, he figured he might as well. He was in too deep now to try and push Duo away again.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Trowa muttered, looking away from his friend, obviously upset.

"Trowa." It got the banged man's attention. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I _am_ in some sort of relationship."

"Some sort of relationship?" Trowa repeated, an eyebrow quirked in mild interest. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well. . . it's complicated." Wufei offered haphazardly.

There was some silence on Trowa's part, in which the green-eyed man merely stared at his friend. Wufei sat there unsure if he should try and say anything, even though his friend's staring was making him oddly nervous. He could never really tell what Trowa was thinking half of the time, though Wufei swore that the taller man could read his mind when he wanted to.

The smile Trowa gave him raised goosebumps on his skin. Whenever Trowa smiled like that, it couldn't be good.

"Oh, I get it." His friend finally said, leaning back in his chair again. "You're the other woman."

"Trowa!"

Trowa couldn't help but laugh at Wufei's frowning face, which also held a blush of what had to be embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing, though he was still laughing, before he was correcting himself "Other man."

"Trowa, it's not funny." Wufei groaned, his head dropping down to the table to hide his face.

Trowa easily reached across the table to lift it again, and he offered his friend a gentle smile. As fun as it was to tease Wufei, and as much as the Asian man tried his best to hide how much it affected him, Trowa knew when to stop. He could always start back again later.

"The night you were crying was the night you found out?" Trowa was asking.

"Not really." Wufei mumbled, straightening in his chair. "It's kind of hard to explain."

He stopped to play with his food a little, before ebony eyes were looking up shyly to his best friend, who was sitting patiently for him to start again.

"You're not mad at me about it?" He asked carefully.

Trowa only snorted, his arms crossing over his chest, once again leaning back comfortably.

"Why would I be mad?", he asked in lieu of an answer.

"Well, because I'm probably breaking up a happy relationship.", Wufei meekly answered.

"How happy can he be if he's seeing you?" He asked rhetorically. "Look, Fei, I'll admit I'm a little disappointed, but if you're happy with this guy then there's not much I can say. Are you happy?"

"Yes." Wufei answered, and Trowa shrugged.

"Then by all means have fun. I just have one question though."

Wufei waited patiently for it as Trowa studied him further, glad that they had basically made up. He had no idea what he would have done if he and Trowa had ended their friendship.

"Why _are _you putting up with being the other woman?" Trowa asked him.

Wufei froze at the question, not exactly sure what he could answer to it. He had feared that Trowa would disapprove, and the man had said he was somewhat disappointed in him, but it seemed that he really had no problem. What if Trowa suddenly had a change of heart? That's when his friend grinned at him, and Wufei was nervous for an entirely different reason.

"It's the sex isn't it?" Trowa was laughing, Wufei's face blushing yet again.

Wufei could only sink down into his chair as Trowa's laughter and teasing brought them some attention from neighboring diners. He decided now was the best time to check out the dessert menu, using it to hide his face. Alright, so Trowa had a point. The sex was good. Oh, who was he kidding? It was fucking fantastic, but Trowa didn't have to tease him about it.

The menu was snatched out of his hand and Wufei glared at his friend, who had finally stopped torturing him. Trowa offered him a sincere smile as Wufei sat up in his chair again, trying his best not to look at those patrons who were still staring at them.

"Good sex aside." Trowa began, getting serious once again. "It's because you love him, isn't it?"

Trowa didn't need Wufei to answer him, he saw it in the smile his friend offered him. It was nice to see Wufei happy. Lord knows he needed someone in his life, all those damned books couldn't substitute a companion and the two of them were only friends. He was actually quite happy for his friend.

He glanced up to find Quatre walking back in their direction, and he figured that they should bring the conversation to an end.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." He told Wufei, who frowned in confusion.

"You're not going to ask me his name, or even suggest that you meet him?" Wufei asked, not quite sure if he should trust this unfamiliar side of his friend.

Although he was the least bit curious, Trowa thought it best to shake his head no.

"It'll happen." He assured Wufei with a small smile. "When you're ready."

Quatre chose that moment to flop back down in his seat, looking between the two with a pleased smile. He knew that they needed their privacy and he was glad that he had allowed them some space. Although, he had been worried as to what would have actually happened. He knew that Wufei was his lover's best and probably only friend, and if the two hadn't made up, he would have been crushed for Trowa.

He could tell that wasn't the case as the two were smiling at each other, an obvious secret having passed between them. He huffed at that. He was never let in on their secrets. He brushed it aside, however. He'd try to squeeze it out of them later, but at the moment he was still hungry and his lover and his friend had yet to touch their food.

"We _did_ come here to have lunch." He reminded them, picking up his fork. "The faster we finish is the sooner we can get to dessert."

The two agreed and took to eating their food, Quatre smiling brightly as things had returned to normal.

"I hope everything turns out well." The well wish was directed to Wufei, who looked at Trowa with a smile.

"I can only hope so."

xoxoxoxox

Heero watched as Duo impatiently paced about the large den area, one hand twisting his braid and the other holding his cell phone. It was obvious to know just who Duo was waiting on to call him, and Heero could only smirk at his friend. Duo had returned from California two months ago a much happier man and the Japanese actor knew exactly why. Especially after Duo had given him a detailed retelling of his trip to New York.

It was obvious to see that Duo Maxwell was in love and Heero was happy for him, but there was a problem in all this. Relena was still in the picture and Heero knew that Duo was now actually dating Wufei. His frequent trips to New York were evidence of this and Heero couldn't help but be concerned.

He had no idea what Duo's intentions were. Was he going to eventually leave Relena or would he stay with her and risk a tabloid scandal? Though Heero was pretty sure that if Duo broke up with the actress, it would attract a lot more unwanted attention at a faster pace. Though he didn't agree with what he was doing to either Wufei or Relena, it was probably a safer route with Duo's career.

He looked up to his friend, who now was nervously chewing on the end of his braid, and he sighed. He had in his right mind to be the least bit jealous. Duo had never acted in such a way when they had had their time together. Then again, though he and Duo claimed to be in love, they had always known that the love they shared wasn't romantic.

The phone rang and Heero snorted as Duo eagerly answered it, his face brightening instantly. The braided star had it bad. As his friend went about talking, Heero decided to turn on the television to distract himself from Duo's rambling. He was easily interrupted just as he found something worth watching.

"Heero!"

He grunted in answer to Duo's call, patiently waiting for the man to continue.

"You're shooting a movie in Jersey next week, right?" Duo asked him, his face desperate.

Lord, it was worst than he thought. Now Heero was going to be used as an accessory to this love triangle.

"Yes. I'll ask my agent to book a ticket for you as well." Heero muttered, ignoring Duo's giant grin of relief.

"I'll see you next week then." Duo was talking into the phone. "I'll meet you at the bookstore. Then maybe we can head back to your place? I've missed you, baby, I can't help myself."

Heero could only roll his eyes, take the televison off and stand to leave the room. He couldn't take it anymore, as adorable as the two were, it was also sickening. Either way, he did wish them luck. They were going to need it.

xoxoxoxox

And they did have luck for quite a while. Duo would fly out to New York with some excuse or the other, and Wufei would easily sidestep Trowa and especially Quatre. There really was no chance that the two would be caught by his friends, since they were usually in Wufei's apartment, after a low key outing. No one really visited Wufei's apartment, as the man was usually at Trowa and Quatre's.

However, at the moment Wufei was home, snuggled up comfortably between Duo and his stuffed panda. He was sure if the panda had been able to, it would be blushing at the moment, as the two had only just finished having a bit of bedroom fun. It had happened after their return from a night out at the movies. Duo had promised Heero he would take Wufei to see his new movie, as the Japanese actor now considered Wufei his number one fan.

It was proven by the many movie posters and memorabilia that now decorated Wufei's room. They all were of Heero's past movies, even a few props and pieces of sets. Wufei hadn't shown it, but he had been ecstatic about receiving them. He now had an idea of what it must be like to be Quatre, as Heero Yuy was becoming his favorite star. Well, second favorite at least. His favorite actor was now beside him, running a hand through Wufei's loose locks. The actor's heavy sigh had Wufei looking up to him and the chestnut-locked celebrity offered him a grin.

"Well, I can go for another round." Duo announced happily, Wufei's face flushing a deep red. "How about you?"

Before he could even object, Wufei found himself pressed into the mattress, his lips locked happily with Duo's. He had to admit, a second round sounded like a very good idea. His gasp had Duo easily plunging his tongue into his mouth, as the actor had teasingly pressed his hips into him, showing Wufei that it felt like a good idea as well.

The sound of the door buzzer had them pulling apart and the two looked out the open bedroom door in confusion. There was soon a knock and Wufei gently pushed Duo off of him, the two waiting to see if whoever it was would think he wasn't home and leave.

"Fei!" A voice called with another buzz to the door. "Open up, it's me Trowa!"

"Crap!" Wufei swore standing from the bed.

He searched around the room frantically for his boxers, or anything to cover himself up with. He could stall by not opening the door, but Trowa had a spare and wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"Wufei?"

The ebony haired man looked to Duo, who had yet to stand from the bed and he nearly had a heart attack. Duo couldn't be here, he had to go now!

"Why the hell are you still sitting there?" Wufei asked, lifting up random articles of clothes from the floor. "You have to get dressed and you have to leave _now_!"

"Why? It's not like you're going to answer the door." Duo said with a shrug and a smile.

His smile faded at the sound of the locks tumbling. Wufei grabbed the first thing he could, which luckily were his own jeans and pulled them on, glaring at Duo who was now rushing to dress himself, before he was headed for the bedroom door.

"Fei, wait!" The actor called, stopping him just outside of it.

Wufei turned back to him, eager to reach the door before Trowa opened the rest of the locks. He had forgotten to put the chain in place.

"What?"

"I left my jeans in the living room."

Wufei only groaned as he rushed to get them. Had the two of them not been so hasty to get undressed, this probably wouldn't have been a problem. He reached the living room, but not fast enough. As soon as he had Duo's jeans in his hands, the door was swinging open, which meant hiding the jeans underneath a cushion.

"Fei, why didn't you answer the door?" Trowa was questioning as he entered.

Lucky for Wufei, the green-eyed man didn't catch him stuffing Duo's pants away, due to the large brown bag that was blocking his view at the moment.

"I was, uh, in the bathroom." Wufei frantically gave as an excuse. "I tried to get out here as fast as I could."

The door was closed behind Trowa and he lowered the bag some to look at Wufei skeptically, placing the extra key down on the side table near the door.

"Where's you shirt?" He asked, disappearing into the kitchen.

Wufei took that moment to snatch Duo's pants and quickly go as softly as he could to his bedroom door.

"I was just about to jump in the shower." He called back, the door opening as he reached it.

Duo's hand stretched out to grab his jeans and then disappeared again, just in time. Trowa was peeking down the hall from the kitchen just as the door closed, Wufei turning to face him with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry to cut your bath short before it even started." Trowa apologized, it seemed he hadn't seen anything, and he was turning back to the kitchen. "I just noticed that you didn't stop by today, so I though that I'd visit you instead. I brought dinner if you're hungry."

Wufei gently knocked on the door, and it opened so Duo could hold out a shirt, which Wufei quickly accepted. The door closed again and then the Asian man was heading for the kitchen, pulling his shirt on the way there. He greeted Trowa with a smile, who had already started setting the small table for them.

"You don't mind Moroccan, do you?" Trowa was asking, Wufei only shaking his head.

Wufei wished he could breathe a sigh of relief, but though Duo was now dressed, he was still in the apartment. He could easily go out of the fire escape, but the only one was in the living room, where the actor would be at risk of being caught. He was sure he needed to worry about nosy neighbors finding a man creeping out of his window, but he'd have to worry about them later.

"I love Moroccan." He was finally answering, hearing his bedroom door opening. "Why don't we get started?"

"We'll eat when Quatre comes."

"Quatre!"

Wufei's startled squawk caused Trowa to jump, the taller man nearly dropping the dish of food he had been taking out of the bag. Wufei cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed, and tried his best to ignore Trowa's suspicious stare.

"Yes, Quatre." Trowa answered, resting the food down. "In fact, I wonder what's taking him so long to lock up? I should go check on him."

"No, Trowa, wait!"

Before he could act, Trowa was leaving the kitchen, and Wufei followed him. Ebony eyes looked down the hall to find his door left open, but the bathroom door was gently swinging shut. Luckily enough, Trowa had been facing the front door instead, so he missed it. Though his face took a frown as he turned back at Wufei's sigh, and stared down the hall to his friend's bedroom.

"Didn't you close your door?" He asked a bit confused.

"No."

Trowa studied his friend for a few moments, a bit unsure of what the hell was wrong with him, before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh." Was all he said heading back for the kitchen. "I guess you didn't. I'm sure Quatre's on his way."

Wufei followed him with one last glance to the bathroom, hoping that Duo knew to use the damn fire escape and get out of here as fast as possible.

With the two gone into the kitchen, the bathroom door slowly opened, and Duo peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. The door was opened wider, and Duo began to quietly tip toe out of the bathroom and down the hall. He was half way to the door when it began to open. He froze, wide-eyed for only a moment, before he was rushing back down the hall and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

Wufei had heard the door opening and he had rushed out of the kitchen, just in time to see the door to the bathroom closing again. Quatre entered the apartment, thankfully occupied with reading the bottle of wine that he held in his hand. Wufei was now living in a nightmare. He had, at this precise moment, a well-known actor and his obsessive fan in his apartment. If Quatre found out, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting out of this alive and poor Duo would most likely be held captive.

The door to the bathroom was slowly opening again, and unfortunately it was the same time that Quatre was looking up, but Wufei took fast action.

"Quatre!" He shouted happily, throwing his arms around his blond friend and turning him so his back would face the hallway. "It's so good to see you!"

Quatre stiffened a bit, unsure as to why Wufei was hugging him. The man had never really done so before, and for him to do it now was a bit odd. Especially since they had seen each other just yesterday.

"Hello, Wufei." He greeted carefully, hesitantly hugging him back. "It's good to see you, too."

Duo knew an opportunity when he saw one, and as Wufei turned the blond man away, he quickly and stealthily made his way to the living room. With the front door blocked, he'd have to use the fire escape. He had made it to the couch, when he caught the shadow of Wufei's other guest coming from the kitchen. With no other choice, he was ducking down to the floor, hoping the sofa hid him well enough.

Wufei had seen Duo do so and he turned back to find Trowa walking from the kitchen. His friend looked at them with a raised brow, Wufei only smiling nervously as he let Quatre go to begin leading him into the kitchen, with an arm still around his shoulder.

"Anyone hungry?" He was asking the two, trying his best to ignore Trowa's suspicious staring. "I know I am."

Luckily for him and Duo, Trowa followed, giving the actor the chance to make his escape. Without hesitation, he headed for the living room window and opened it as quietly as he could. He kept an eye on the kitchen as he climbed out and nearly panicked as he caught the shadow of someone leaving. His panic attack ended at the sight of Wufei, who briskly walked over to the window just as Duo had climbed through

With one hand he was pulling Duo forward, kissing the actor a thorough good bye, which left the man stunned and smiling. Then he was pushing him away and urging him to leave. Duo easily did as told, climbing down into the alleyway.

"I'll come as soon as I can." The actor promised, heading down the stairs.

Wufei only nodded and watched as the actor left, smiling as Duo reached the bottom and waved goodbye before heading for the street.

"What are you doing?"

Trowa's voice caused him to jump, as well as hit his head on the window and Wufei swore under his breath at the shock of pain. He looked back to Trowa, who stood patiently waiting for an explanation, his arms folded across his chest.

"I was just. . . looking." Was all he could come up with and he wanted to hit himself for sounding so stupid.

"At what?" Trowa was pushing.

Wufei only shrugged and took to closing the window, before taking his friend's arm to lead him back to the kitchen.

"Nothing, let's go eat." He muttered, Trowa easily letting himself be pulled.

Green eyes looked back to the window they had just left and he frowned momentarily before he was shaking his head. Wufei was hiding something; he just knew it.

xoxoxoxox

Three weeks later in California, Relena Dorian was dressing for her big night. It was the red carpet premiere of her latest movie and she had managed to talk her boyfriend into canceling his trip to New York to go with her. It wasn't easy, as Duo had insisted that he had to go for a part that was being offered to him that he couldn't let slip by.

She wasn't sure how she did it, but she had managed to get him to agree. She was sure that it was the waterworks and her telling Sally that Duo would be missing an opportunity to be caught by cameras. The next day Duo canceled his flight and had promised Relena that he'd be there. Relena smiled at herself in her vanity mirror, re-adjusting her diamond necklace so that it was perfect.

"Duo, are you ready yet?" She was calling out, before beginning to apply her make-up. "I want to reach there in time to make sure we're caught by Entertainment Tonight!"

"I know!" Duo's voice was coming from the huge walk in closet. "I'm almost done, give me a minute!

She gave a huff as she realized that he was most likely having trouble deciding what to wear. Since she didn't want him to be ridiculed for picking the wrong tuxedo, she thought it best that she help him. She stood from her cushioned seat and began heading her way to the closet, when Duo's cell phone rang. With a small sigh she turned back and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered, her face taking a slight frown since she didn't recognize the voice. "Yes, this is his phone. Might I ask who-"

The phone was snatched away from her before she could finish her question, and she turned to look at Duo, who gave her a small grin.

"Baby, I got this one." He assured her. "I'll take it in the bathroom."

She only nodded and then Duo was walking away, disappearing into the bathroom. She had returned to her mirror, trying her best to focus on her make-up, but she couldn't concentrate. Duo had never reacted like that when she had answered his phone before, and she was sure that there was a reason for him to be doing so now.

She contemplated if she should approach him or not, but soon found herself with her ear pressed against the bathroom door. She could hear every word of Duo's side of the conversation.

"I'm glad you called." He was saying to whoever was on the other line. "I was trying to get in touch with you to tell you that I won't be able to make it."

There was a pause, which Relena took as the other person talking, before Duo was speaking again.

"Yeah, that was her." Another short pause. "I don't think we should discuss this now. I'll call you back later, okay? Will you answer?"

Relena wasn't too sure what this conversation was about, but she did realize that she was part of it, and it made her more than curious. The next few words however, had her gasping and her chest tightening.

"I love you." Duo was declaring, to some one other than her. "I'll see you when I can."

Though she was stunned by this, Relena made it back in time to her vanity before Duo was opening the door. As she looked up at him, he offered her a smile, straightening his suit as he made his way to her.

"You ready to go?" He asked, offering his hand for Relena.

She took it with a nod, thanking him as he helped her stand, her blue eyes glistening as she studied him. Duo's smile fell just a bit as he looked back at her, and he reached a hand out to gently cup her face.

"You okay?" He asked her, sincerity in his voice.

Relena gave him a small smile, reaching up to remove his hand and gently squeeze it.

"I'm just nervous is all." She lied, glad to see that Duo took the excuse without question as he smiled.

"I'm sure everything will go just fine." Duo offered her in comfort. "Now let's get going."

He pulled away from her to start leading the way, but Relena didn't follow.

"Duo."

The call of his name had him turning back to her.

"I love you."

The unexpected declaration made his smile falter for a moment and Relena caught it. Her heart broke at that, as now she knew that she had heard him right when he was on the phone. He didn't love her anymore; now he loved someone else.

"Relena-"

"I just thought you should know." She said, walking to him and taking his arm. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

As they left the room, Relena tried her best not let it show just how hurt she was. She had always suspected that Duo was hiding something from her and now she knew exactly what it was. Duo was having an affair.

She made her decision after the silent car ride over, while she smiled and pretended to be happy for the cameras. The braided actor's affair would be a top story for the country's biggest tabloid. For breaking her heart, Duo Maxwell would pay.

T.B.C.

Again, my apologies for this very late update. Things happened that I rather not talk about and then I had to get into writing this fic again, which luckily, I have. But oh no! It looks as if things might go bad. Tune in to see what happens next time and please leave me reviews. I hope this was a good chapter, I'm a bit rusty after being away for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Behind the Scenes 10/?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoyaoiML, any others just ask

Category: Romace

Pairings: 2+5/5+2

Ratings: PG-13

Spoilers: None.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU.

xoxoxoxox

Zechs Merquise was a very busy man. Then again, it was to be expected, being the top journalist for the biggest tabloid of the country. He wasn't ashamed to praise himself and liked to think that the magazine's success was due to his brilliance. As narcissistic as it sounded, it was actually quite true.

Tabloid journalist, Zechs Merquise, was the first to have any and all information on the best dirt about any celebrity scandal. Hell, he had the first article up announcing Jen and Brad's relationship trouble, its fall, and ultimately their divorce. Then again, he was best at what he did. He didn't just take any old rumor and print it with a Photoshop picture. He liked to make sure any and all rumors he got were true.

And they usually weren't, but when they were, it was front page material. Though, recently, he'd been having a sort of slump. The tabloid world seemed to be dragging, as celebrities seemed to be taking careful steps. There was new information on the ever talked about Tom Cruise, but Zechs didn't bother. He had had enough of that man and baby Suri as he could stand. What he, and the rest of the tabloid community, needed was something new. A new face, as he was pretty much tired of hearing about Angelina Jolie as well.

At the moment he was trying his best to sound interested in the news an anonymous informant was dishing him, but found that he was rather bored. With a quick dismissal and a promise to think about all he was told, Zechs slammed the phone back on to the base. He was beginning to become quite frustrated. He hadn't gotten anything worth printing in two weeks. He had a reputation to uphold here, and at the moment, he had nothing to print that would keep his name in the limelight.

His intercom buzzed, and he sighed as he pushed the button to speak into it.

"What!" He snapped, as he was in no mood to be civil.

"You have a guest, Mr. Marquise." His secretary's bored tone squawked through.

"I don't want any visitors." Was his order and he leaned back in to his chair with a groan.

It would seem that whoever was here to see him was persistent, since his secretary's voice came again.

"She says you won't want to miss this opportunity."

He snorted, rolling his eyes though no one was there to see the gesture. He had heard that line before, three times today, and all he had gotten was run down and old stories. There was nothing that this visitor could tell him that would have him even remotely curious.

"She says it's dirt on Duo Maxwell."

Zechs suddenly sat up, his eyes looking to the intercom in disbelief. Duo Maxwell? No one had dirt on Duo Maxwell. The man was a genius at avoiding the paparazzi and his life seemed to be all too perfect. The "A" list star had to have the cleanest slate in all of Hollywood, save his own past that he revealed in his new autobiography.

His hand reached out on instinct to tell her to let his visitor through, but he paused halfway. There was a chance that this would be a waste of his time and that whatever dirt he was given about _the _Duo Maxwell, would be nothing more than empty rumors. His finger reached for the transition button, as he had made his decision.

"Let her in." He'd take that chance.

A few seconds later, his gum-chewing secretary was leading in a blond haired woman, dressed in a navy blue business suit. He nodded his thanks to his secretary, who left with a roll of her eyes, her gum snapping loudly. Zechs studied the young woman after they were left alone, offering her a smile, though her face held its stoic look.

"Zechs Merquise, I presume?" She asked him, her tone of voice flat and uninterested, yet all business.

Zechs nodded, standing from his desk to make his way around it and to her. He held his hand out for hers to greet her with a handshake.

"That would be me." He confirmed, his smile never wavering.

He tried his best to hold back the grunt of discomfort as his hand was taken in a strong grip and shaken firmly. What the hell was this woman on?

"Dorothy Catalonia." Was the quick introduction. "I was sent here to inform you of some information that you just might find helpful to your line of. . . work."

Zechs only shrugged, gesturing that Dorothy seat herself down. The woman accepted with a nod of her head, and Zechs followed her to his desk, reseating himself in his chair. When they were seated, he looked to her again, wondering if it hurt her face if she showed any form of emotion.

"So, Dorothy, who sent you?" He thought he had a right to know.

"That's confidential." That was to be expected.

He only smiled with another shrug, before he was leaning back in his chair, his hands pulling open the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out his box of smokes, offering one to Dorothy, who declined with a slight shake of her head. With the box of cigarettes returned to his desk, and one resting between his lips ready to be lit, he looked to her again.

"Do you mind?" He asked her.

She shook her head again, and Zechs resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to wonder how the hell this woman got about with only body signals and barely any words.

His cigarette was lit, and Zechs took a long drag from it, before he slowly exhaled, his blue eyes narrowing in on the strange woman. He figured he might as well get down to business, as there was no need in drawing this out any longer than he had to.

"Duo Maxwell, huh?" He began, a smirk taking his lips. "I didn't know he had any skeletons in his closet. How much do you want?"

"No money will be gained from this." Dorothy told him, and Zechs frowned.

That was suspicious to him. Who gave tabloid material to a journalist without a price attached to it? It made him wonder just who the hell was really behind this and just what the hell they had on the braided celebrity.

"You don't want any money?" He asked, just to be sure.

Dorothy shook her head to answer his question, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. What the hell was going on?

"Then what do you want?" He asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I just want confirmation that what I give you will be on the front page of your magazine."

Really? That was it? Zechs paused to think it over, smoke blowing from slightly parted lips as he leaned back further in his chair. There was a chance that whatever Dorothy had for him would be worth front page material. Hell, _anything_ about Hollywood's fastest rising star would be worth the front page. However, he was a man who liked to make sure, so he couldn't promise her anything. . . yet.

"That depends." He told her, flicking ash from his cigarette into an ashtray. "What do you have for me?"

"You know of Duo Maxwell's relationship with Relena Dorian?" She quizzed him, and Zechs gave a low laugh.

"Who doesn't?" He countered with a question of his own. "What? They getting hitched?"

"An affair."

The two words peaked his interest and his grin grew wider as he sat up, willing to hear more.

"Duo Maxwell is cheating on Relena Dorian?"

It was confirmed with a nod, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. This was something new and he had to admit, would be worth printing. However, he had had enough with cheating celebrities. He needed something new; something that would catch the public's eye.

"That's some good shit." He told her, taking a drag from his cigarette and releasing it with his next words. "Though, I'm not sure that I want to delve into that. Duo Maxwell having another woman? Who can blame the guy? I hear that Relena Dorian is a handful."

He didn't miss the angry tensing of Dorothy's muscles, but he brushed it off, ignoring when forked brows knotted together in a frown. He stood from his desk, ready to begin leading her out, but was stopped by the next few words that left Dorothy's mouth.

"It's another man."

His cigarette dropped from between his lips, where he had only just rested it, as he stared at Dorothy in utter disbelief. Duo Maxwell was cheating on Relena Dorian with another. . . man?

"You've got to shittin' me." Zechs murmured, not sure if he should believe it or not.

"I assure you, Mr. Merquise, that everything I've told you is certified information. I'm not here to waste your time, or mine for that matter. Now are you willing to take this lead or shall I take my information elsewhere?"

Dorothy's voice sounded impatient, and Zechs figured he had better think it over quickly. News like this rarely came around, and it would be a hell of a loss if he let it go. However, there was the chance that Ms. Catalonia was shoveling a load of shit in his face. That would mar his record for having the real story, and he could probably kiss his career goodbye. Then again, who would pass up an opportunity like this? It wasn't every day that you learned that a celebrity preferred the same sex. Though he was sure there were probably quite a few in-the-closet stars.

"I can't promise you the front page just yet." He finally answered, picking up his dropped cigarette and stubbing it out. "I have to do some research first, of course. If everything turns out like you said, then and only then, do you get the front page."

"Agreed." Dorothy said with a nod.

She stood from her chair, her hand reaching out for Zechs' and the man took it reluctantly. He ignored the fact that he felt his knuckles grind together as they shook hands, and offered the monotone woman a smile.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." She said, but Zechs wasn't sure if she meant it.

"Oh, no." He objected, following her to the door. "The pleasure was all mine."

He opened the door for her, and she looked to him with sharp, cold blue eyes.

"I'll contact you in twenty one days." She announced, before turning to leave. "I'll be expecting your final decision then."

Now he had a deadline? Hell, it didn't matter; he was used to those already.

"No problem." He told her, watching her leave. "I'll have my answer by then."

He closed the door when she was gone and breathed a sigh of relief as he was left alone. That woman had made him feel oddly uncomfortable. He wasn't looking forward to ever meeting with her again, and hoped that when she contacted him that it wasn't in person.

He returned to his desk, finding another cigarette and lighting it. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes looking out past the blinds of his window to the California skyline and contemplated what he had just been told. Who would have thought that Duo Maxwell had his own secrets? Exhaling a long chain of smoke, Zechs finished with a grin taking his lips, as he now felt quite content.

Duo Maxwell was cheating with another man. It would be the story of a lifetime.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei stood behind the counter at the bookstore, aware of his boss' eyes that were glaring daggers at him, watching as he checked out the few customers that were left. He wondered why the man hadn't fired him as of yet. After all he'd done, he thought that his job here was pretty much over, but he was wrong.

He glanced back at the clock that hung on the wall above the counter, and he sighed. At least the place was closed, and he had just finished their last transaction for the evening, but he would be here for another hour at least. He had to straighten up the store and lock up, since he had been given the task. It was no longer asked, but was expected of him. He supposed that this was Perry's way of getting back at him for all the last minute leaves and sick days.

"Hey Fei, when you getting out of here?"

He turned to find Valarie now beside him, taking out the cash box from the register she had been working at, and he followed her example.

"Not soon enough." He muttered, his eyes glancing to where his boss still stood glaring at him.

"Wow." He heard Valarie laugh. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"Everything I could think of." Wufei snorted, taking the lead to heading back to the counting room. "And I still have I job here, no matter how hard I try."

Valarie was laughing and Wufei merely smirked, surprised that he was actually conversing with her. It wasn't too long ago that he thought the girl a nuisance. She was still annoying, but he tolerated her a bit more than he had before. Come to think of it, he tolerated a lot more things lately.

Such as Quatre's obsession with the world of Hollywood. Hell, he would now find himself distracted from his reading as he sat on his friends' couch, engrossed in the latest story of Entertainment Tonight. He hoped it didn't turn into a habit, as he really didn't want to give up on reading.

Especially since he had just recently received two new editions to his book collection, courtesy of one Duo Maxwell. The two books were in Mandarin again; Nicholas Nickleby and the Karma Sutra. The latter of the two had Duo laughing at him as Wufei couldn't help his flustered reaction to the gift. Wufei sighed in exasperation at the memory. He didn't know why he put up with the braided star sometimes. Then again, he hadn't exactly given the book back.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had found himself interested and actually reading the book. He blushed as he thought of how he had even considered trying a few things out. He was sure Duo wouldn't hesitate to agree.

"Who are you thinking about that's got you this worked up?" Valarie was questioning him, as they finally reached the room.

Wufei snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the young woman who was giving him a knowing smile.

"I knew you were finally getting some action!" The girl exclaimed with a laugh, Wufei spluttering. "Is it the cute guy with the green eyes you're always with?"

Wufei's spluttering finally ceased, and he glared at his bold and obviously nosy co-worker.

"No, it's not him." He had no idea why he was humoring her. "He has a boyfriend."

"Damn, and here I wanted to try my hand at him."

Wufei rolled his eyes at her words, letting himself be occupied with counting the money that he had accumulated during the course of the day. If he was even one penny short, Perry would be on his ass and he'd never hear the end of it.

"Well, whoever you're with, you seem happy." Valarie told him, taking his example and counting her cashbox as well. "I'm glad for you."

He looked to her a bit astonished and unsure of what to say to that. Valarie turned to smile at him and he returned it.

"Thank you." He finally said, returning to their work.

They finished fast enough, and Wufei was offered help with closing up. He wasn't stupid, and he accepted the help eagerly. He didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to, though he really had nothing else to do later. Duo had called and canceled his trip out here, again. It was the fourth time that this had happened, and Wufei tried his best to not think too much into it.

Duo was a busy man; a celebrity. There were things much more important than the man flying all the way out here to see him. He had gotten used to it however, and now that Duo was frequently canceling at the last minute, it did have him feeling a tad disappointed. He found himself moping sometimes, which he was never really prone to doing before, at least not until he had met Duo Maxwell. That man had no idea what he had done and was still doing to Wufei.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

At Valarie's words, Wufei looked up from where he was now locking the doors behind him, waving his goodbye as the woman headed for the nearest subway station. When his task was done, he was ready to take his co-worker's example, but he was stopped by the sudden beep of a car.

He looked behind him, surprised to find Trowa standing beside a taxi. It had been awhile since his friend had come to meet him after work. With Trowa's own job keeping him in the office late, Wufei had gotten used to meeting his friend at his apartment.

"You need a lift?" Trowa asked him with a smile.

Wufei tried to return it as he stepped forward, but it faltered. It didn't go unnoticed and Trowa reached out to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen free.

"You okay?" Trowa tried to find out.

Wufei only shrugged. There really wasn't anything Trowa could do about his mood. He couldn't exactly explain why he was feeling a bit down.

"Come on." Trowa coaxed him, letting Wufei climb in to the taxi first. "Let's head out of here. Then we can talk."

Wufei didn't object and he rather didn't mind the prospect of having company.

xoxoxoxox

It didn't take them long to reach Wufei's apartment building, which had the shorter man confused and questioning Trowa. They were usually by his friend's place, since Wufei would admit the banged man had better accommodations, and a fridge that was restocked regularly.

"Sisters." Was the single worded explanation that Trowa gave him.

He didn't need anything else, he was satisfied enough with that. Besides, he knew enough from Trowa's past tales, that "sisters" usually meant Quatre's. They liked to visit at least three at a time, and the blond young man had a lot of them. They also seemed to have not taken a liking to Trowa, so the banged man would do his best to steer clear of them when they came to visit.

"I take it you'll be spending the night?" Wufei questioned him as they stepped onto the elevator.

Trowa was then holding up a small travel bag, that Wufei had failed to notice earlier, confirming the Chinese man's suspicion. Wufei only sighed, reaching out to press the button for his floor.

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Wufei told him, burying his hand in his pockets with his task done. "Just know that I'm not prepared for company."

With that said, Trowa held up another bag, this one filled with groceries. Wufei stiffened, glaring at his friend in suspicion.

"Where the hell are you hiding those thing?" He asked rather loudly.

Trowa merely shrugged, stepping forward as the elevator dinged, announcing that they had reached their desired floor.

"You just haven't been paying attention." Was all he said, walking out the doors as they opened. "I think you're distracted. We'll talk about this after dinner, and there will be _no _backing out of this."

Wufei only sulked, closing his mouth as he had opened it to object. He couldn't figure out just how Trowa did it, but he always knew what Wufei was feeling, no matter if he tried to hide it or not. Knowing that he couldn't really avoid it, Wufei followed after Trowa.

Fifteen minutes later, they were plopped down on the couch, TV dinners sitting in their laps, as they watched a late night movie special. Wufei briefly glared down at his half eaten meatloaf, before he returned to the tv. Trowa's grocery had mostly been snack foods and soda; that and the two TV dinners.

He sighed, leaning back into the couch and reaching for the bowl of popcorn that sat idly in Trowa's lap. His friend held a bored expression as they watched the horribly made Dracula movie, and the only way Wufei knew he was still alive was the occasional blink.

"Is it just me, or is this the most boring sleep over you've ever been to?"

Wufei's question got what he was looking for and Trowa turned his attention to him, green eyes blinking as if to slowly draw him back to social consciousness. It took another minute or two for a smirk to break out over the man's lips, his arm wrapping about Wufei's shoulder.

"You haven't spent a night with Quatre and his sisters."

Wufei cringed, a shiver crawling down his spine at just the thought. Trowa did have a point.

"Now that we're conversing, how about you tell me what's got you so down?"

Wufei looked back up at Trowa's face, catching the look that meant the man was serious, and there was no avoiding it. He looked away, leaning his head against Trowa's shoulder and sighed wearily.

"Nothing." He tried to avoid it any way.

"Is it always a struggle with you?" Trowa asked, his voice slightly exasperated. "It's like I have to actually argue you down just to know how you're feeling."

"Trowa!" He was whining but he didn't care.

He buried his face in his friend's shoulder with a groan, knowing that he had to avoid an actual argument at all cost, and not recognizing his own behavior. He had gotten used to cuddling, and with his dampened spirits, it was just something that he wanted to do.

"No, don't you even start that." Trowa warned, gently prying them apart. "I want you to talk to me."

"But-"

"Now, Fei!"

The stern voice shocked him and Wufei stiffened for a moment, which quickly turned to a sulk. Why was Trowa so persistent? It reminded him of Duo, who happened to be the last person he wanted to be reminded of at this point in time.

"I'm just. . . not in a good mood." He offered, his words mumbled.

"I know that, Fei. I blind man could tell." Trowa worded with a scoff. "What I want to know is, why?"

"Why else?" Wufei questioned back, his mood now worse.

Damn it. He hated being in love.

Trowa was silent for a few moments, his green eyes studying his friend intently, as Wufei sulked even more. It really didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong, but Trowa liked to hear the words from Wufei's own mouth. Though, he knew that was as close as he would probably get to Wufei confessing anything.

"You idiot." His voice was gentle, and it was said with a soft smile. "You really are in love."

Wufei didn't resist as he was pulled into a hug, knowing it was his friend trying to comfort him and lift his spirits. Though how the taller man thought insulting him would help out, he had yet to figure out.

"He canceled." The words left his mouth before they could stop them.

"I'm sure he has a reason." Trowa offered him. "There's always next weekend."

"He won't be anywhere near New York next weekend." Wufei's words were mumbled, as he had taken to burying his face in Trowa's shirt again.

"Oh. You never told me that it was long distance."

"Yeah, well now you know."

The two fell silent; the background sounds of the TV the only sound in the small living room. Trowa's eyes stared at nothing in particular, his face frowning in thought and Wufei merely gave a deep sigh as his arms wrapped around his friend.

"I miss him."

It pulled Trowa from his thoughts and he smiled down at his friend, who now held a childish pout. He couldn't believe it himself that he was able to figure Wufei out so easily. The man could be so unpredictable at times.

"You should." Was his response, causing Wufei to look up at him. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

Wufei smiled his thanks and appreciation, before he was resting his head against Trowa's shoulder once again. He rolled his eyes once he finally realized how he and his best friend had situated themselves.

"No wonder Quatre's suspicious of us." He muttered, feeling Trowa's chest rumble with his low laugh. "We're acting sappier than you and your boyfriend when you two are alone; or at least think that you're alone."

"You're the one who's all clingy and mope- Ow!" He was cut short at the sharp pain in his shoulder. "Did you just bite me?"

"You will never speak of this out loud or I'll actually break skin next time." Wufei warned, pulling free from his friend to stand with a stretch. "I'm going to the bathroom; find something better to watch while I'm gone. If I watch another minute of this, I'll actually consider stopping in on Quatre and his sisters."

Trowa only snorted, knowing that it would come to no such thing. Wufei had met one of Quatre's sister's and one had been enough. His hand reached for the remote that sat next him, even as he watched Wufei disappear down the short hallway and into the bathroom.

He had to admit that he was quite content. It may not have been much, but Wufei had actually talked to him about his relationship, and one that he tried so hard to keep as private as possible. He did wish he knew just exactly who Wufei was dating, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be meeting the guy face to face yet; or ever, for that matter. He'd make it his mission to find out sooner or later.

He sighed as he leaned back into the chair, channel surfing for something worth watching and lazily eating the popcorn that still sat on his lap. As he stopped to watch disinterestedly at an infomercial, Trowa felt something vibrate beside him, followed by a ringtone. He looked down to find Wufei's cellphone, and his eyebrow rose in interest at the caller ID.

"D. M.?" He questioned, picking the phone up in his hand. "Who's D.M.?"

The phone stopped after a few moments and Trowa waited patiently, and soon enough something came. He had expected an alert for a voice mail, but it was a text message. He felt guilty for what he was about to do, but it wasn't like he had to open the message, since it was already displayed on the screen.

With a quick glance to the bathroom, and no sight of Wufei just yet, Trowa turned back to the phone. Green eyes scanned over the message, but were not able to get past the first line. He was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and he carefully replaced the phone where it had been resting, making it seem as if he had been watching the tv all along.

"Did you find anything good?" Wufei asked him, as he plopped back beside him.

Trowa merely shook his head, his eyes never looking to his friend, and attached to the TV. He saw, from the side of his eye, Wufei lifting his phone, and he waited to see what would happen.

"My cellphone rang?" The sloe-eyed man questioned. "And I got a text message."

Trowa only made a sound of confirmation.

"Did you see who called?"

He caught the tone in Wufei's voice, but couldn't decipher what it was.

"I didn't check." He said with a shrug. "Besides, why would I need to know who's calling you? I'm not _that _nosy."

Wufei only studied his friend for a moment longer, before he was glancing back down at his phone to erase the message that he had received and send a reply. He could consider that a close one, as he had no idea how to explain things if Trowa had been curious. With a small sigh of relief, he joined Trowa and leaned back into the couch, his dark eyes looking at the TV as well.

Trowa felt as if he could ask his friend a few more questions, but he decided that it could wait. Besides, he now knew enough to at least figure things out on his own.

xoxoxoxox

Duo sat bored out of his mind at some celebrity gathering. It was some sort of charity, he didn't remember what it was for, but Relena had dragged him. He probably would have been able to talk his way out of it, but Sally had come to Relena's defense. She argued that if Duo was seen here, it would give him publicity that he needed, and that it would be stupid to pass it up.

He would have, if it wasn't for the threat of bodily harm that his agent screamed at him. Reluctantly, he came along, and now he was just bored. Not to mention, he was feeling pretty crummy. This was probably the fourth time this month that he had had to cancel his plans with Wufei. This time when he had called Wufei with the bad news, he could easily hear the disappointment on his lover's voice, and it had made him feel even worse.

He had wanted to call back and apologize but Relena had been on his arm all night, and when he did get the chance to call his ebony-haired lover, Wufei hadn't answered. He hadn't responded to his text message either. He couldn't blame the man if he was upset with Duo; he had broken another promise.

There was a round of applause, and Duo looked up, realizing that Relena was done with her speech. They had all sat down for dinner and speeches, Duo taking his chance to text Wufei when the woman had gone on stage. He joined in with the surrounding audience; clapping for a speech he hadn't even paid attention to, but knowing that he had no choice.

He stood as she made her way back to their table, as did everyone else, and was aware of the snapping cameras as he kissed her congratulations. It hurt him to think of what he was doing to her, pretending as if he was still in love with her and knowing it was only for the camera's sake.

Their kiss ended so that they could give in to requests and pose for those few photographers that asked them to. The more people stared at them, was the more Duo's stomach tightened and he had the urge to just leave and go home. He had rather be anywhere else but here at the moment. When things died down, and the camera's stopped flashing, he turned to Relena who was already seated.

"I'll be right back." He quickly told her, ready to run off.

He was stopped by the grip on his wrist, his face frowning a bit as he found that it was somewhat tighter than usual.

"Where are you going, honey?" Relena sweetly asked him, her eyes looking up at him in innocent curiosity.

"I just need some air." He explained, gently pulling his wrist free.

"I'll come with you." Relena insisted, ready to stand.

A firm, yet gentle hand on her shoulder kept her seated, and violet eyes looked down at her. The message was conveyed, no room for argument, as Duo smiled down at her; he wanted to be alone.

"I'll just be right outside, baby." He assured her, keeping his voice at a decent tone, since they were sharing a table with others. "All I need is five minutes, then I'll come back and we can have a dance."

He wasn't sure what it was he saw flicker in the deep blue pools of Relena's eyes, but it caused him a moment of absolute uneasiness, which he quickly chose to ignore.

"Okay, Duo." Relena finally gave in. "I'll wait right here."

With a nod, and excusing himself to others that sat with them, Duo set off for the open and thankfully empty balcony, though he made a short stop at the bar on his way there. With his drink in hand, he made his way outside, unaware of the blue eyes that watched him go.

As he took to leaning on the railing of the balcony, Duo downed his drink in one gulp, grimacing at the horrible taste and the burn that followed it. He didn't know what to do. His mind was wracked with way too many thoughts, and the most thought about was Wufei; Relena followed closely behind.

He had been thinking, when he had the spare time to enjoy such a luxury, about where he was. At the moment, he was happy and in love. Wufei had been, and still was, the best thing that had happened to him. And, they were dating. It was something that the Chinese man had refused at first, but had given in to eventually. However, Duo had his rocky days.

Even with Wufei having agreed to a private relationship with the braided star, he was still touchy on just that fact. What they had was meant for them and them alone. If anyone outside of their little circle, which had only Heero and Sally as the other people to know, found out about them. . . Duo had no idea what to think after that.

He had promised Wufei that he would end his relationship with Relena, but he found that he couldn't. At least, he couldn't do it just yet. An awards show was coming up in a couple of months, a people's choice awards, and Sally had warned him that if he ended it now, it would do him harm. He would be fingered as the heartbreaker and that left Relena as the poor victim; meaning if he wanted the public's favor, he'd have to stick with Relena for a while longer.

However, Wufei was getting a bit impatient. He could easily tell, though Wufei rarely worded it. If the way he reacted to anything Duo said about Relena wasn't enough, than the easily read emotions he tried to hide counted as even more proof. Hell, he had wanted to see Wufei this weekend so that he could talk about this further, but fate was obviously against him.

His phone alerted him to an incoming text message and looked down at it, a smile taking his face as he read it.

"I miss you, too." He said out loud.

It would seem that Wufei knew just when to contact him. He was still down in the dumps, but knowing that Wufei was thinking of him helped a bit. He didn't know that he was no longer alone until his new found company spoke to him.

"Duo Maxwell, am I right?"

He looked over his shoulder at his name, and found a new face smiling back at him. He stood dressed in a black tux, his long, blond hair blowing in the slight breeze and blue eyes narrowed in a way that made Duo become defensive.

"That's right." He answered, turning to fully face him. "And you are?"

The man flashed him a smile and moved forward with his hand outstretched. Duo took it, forcing himself to return the smile as well.

"Zechs Merquise."

Ah, that's why Duo knew to be cautious, before him was the last man he wanted to be alone with.

"Top journalist for the country's biggest tabloid." Duo put in, their handshake ending. "To what do I owe the honor of your attention?"

"Surprisingly, I'm not here to squeeze information out of you." Zechs told him with a laugh, pulling out a box of cigarettes. "I came out here for a smoke; that and a break from the ass kissing. My running into you was pure luck."

Duo laughed himself, declining as Zechs offered him a cigarette and not believing that this was mere coincidence.

"Yeah, well even if it is coincidence, I don't have anything worth telling."

"Really?" Zechs asked intrigued, cigarette now lit. "There's a lot of rumor going around about you."

Duo was hit with a short bout of panic, but he hid it well enough, turning back to the man who smoked casually as he leaned against the railing.

"You believe everything you hear?" The actor was asking.

Zechs only shrugged, slowly blowing smoke so that it danced in the dim lighting of the balcony.

"Personally, I don't believe anything until I see it." He admitted, turning to Duo with another smile, "Or until I learn that it's true from a reliable source."

He took another drag, exhaling the smoke with his next sentence, as he turned to face the violet-eyed actor.

"Rumor has it you and Relena are having a rough patch."

"I'm sure many of couples have had their moments." Duo easily said, trying his best to think of a way out of this conversation.

"Then I can assume rumor is true." It would have been a question, if Zechs' voice hadn't sounded so sure.

Duo only gave a low laugh, though he was nowhere near amused. Now was not the time that he wanted to deal with a journalist. He had enough on his plate already. His phone beeped, and he looked down to find another message from Wufei. He was half way through his reply when he heard Zechs questioning him again.

"Anyone in particular?"

Violet eyes, devoid of any more feigned politeness, looked coldly up at the blond haired man. He didn't seem at all affected by the look as he only stood there, calmly smoking his cigarette, while waiting for an answer.

"No one of particular interest to you." Duo answered, snapping his phone closed. "Excuse me, Mr. Merquise. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I promised my girl a dance."

"By all means, don't let me stop you." Zechs said with a gesture to shoo Duo off. "I wouldn't want you to keep her waiting."

He watched as Duo left without so much of a goodbye, and he couldn't help the grin that had spread across his lips. Duo Maxwell was definitely hiding something. He had recognized the tactic of defense as soon as the actor had opened his mouth to speak. This was going to be worth looking into. All he needed was some proof, and as soon as he got that, then he had his best story yet.

A laugh escaped him as he thought it over, dropping the short stub that now remained of his cigarette and stubbing it out with his shoe. This was going to be fun.

T.B.C.

Yes, Zechs is a bad guy in this story, but I couldn't help myself. Who else but sexy Zechsy? Anyway, I know there was a lot of fluff betwixt and between Tro and Wu, but it's all good. Wufei and Duo fluff shall soon follow! Can we all tell that this story's soon to come to a climax and then a conclusion? I'm sure we can, but it's best not to think about it. I'm not sure about this chapter, I was writing through some major blockage, but I hope I did it well enough. Tell me what you think, because I really want to know, and I will see you all next time! Thanks and buh-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Behind the Scenes 11/?

Author: C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoYaoiML, any others just ask

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+2/5+2

Ratings: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU.

xoxoxoxox

Duo Maxwell had always liked New York city. It had always been one of his favorites, really. He enjoyed the rush hour traffic, adored the 5 o' clock rush on the subways, and had nothing but admiration for Brooklyn-style pizza; made in the heart of the U.S. of A. As much as he had liked New York, he had barely any reasons to love it. As luck would have it, during the summer, he had found his reason to return to the Big Apple more than was necessary. Duo Maxwell, movie star extraordinaire, had fallen in love.

It was not with his current (though he was trying to make her his previous) girlfriend, Relena Dorian. Although, as rumor circulating among his fellow stars went, the two were secretly engaged. The braided actor had to wonder how that one had started and why his agent hadn't stopped it yet. He'd have to figure it out later.

Relena Dorian was not the one to set his heart, (and his loins), aflame. Nor was it any other woman, either. His heart had been captured by dark eyes, midnight locks, and a beauty that most women spent years trying to gain. Perhaps he was being a bit too poetic? It could be due to the fact that he had just finished shooting a romance film before his flight out from Los Angeles.

Well whatever the reason, Duo Maxwell, had fallen for none other than a man, and his name was Chang Wufei. The name alone made Duo smile, and he often found himself repeating it out-loud, just to hear it said. No other had made him feel so happy, so incredibly incredible! It was a wonder how he kept their love a secret, when he often wanted to just shout at the top of his lungs, just how much he loved this man.

However, his lips were kept tightly shut, as he was aware of the dangers of saying such a thing out loud. He could risk more than just losing his career; his way of life. No, he'd risk losing Wufei as well. There was no way that their relationship could survive something as drastic as that, and he was sure he would never be able to handle the stress of paparazzi and journalists that would be sure to follow him.

It was a fear that Duo had never brought up with his secret lover, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He was hoping that if he kept it for himself, it would never happen. If he lost Wufei. . . he didn't even want to think about it.

He would rather focus on the here and now, the moments that he spent with Wufei, cherishing the time they shared. It sometimes felt too good to be true, and Duo had a feeling that it probably was, but he would enjoy what he could.

"Driver, pull over."

The private car, that Sally insist that he have so that she could track his every move, did as was told. As Duo looked out the tinted window to the bookstore that his dark-eyed lover was currently employed at, his face cracked a smile, since he had recognized Wufei locking up the store. Good; he had reached just in time.

With his glasses and cap in place, Duo held forward a wad of money, the driver looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Your lips are sealed?" Duo asked him, smiling as the driver took the money.

"Sally won't know a thing."

The actor heartily slapped the man on he shoulder, just before he climbed out of the car, braid hidden safely in his jacket. He waited until the driver had pulled off, before he silently began to walk toward his lover, who was muttering under his breath as he fumbled with the lock.

He wasn't exactly thinking, as he decided to play a joke on his lover, which was the reason why he didn't exactly expect what happened next.

Wufei had just managed to get the damn doors locked, when he was taken from behind, an arm wrapping around his middle and another covering his mouth. His mind panicked and his body reacted on its own; his head jerked back with a successful hit before his elbow came crashing back into his attacker's side. He had turned to knee his assailant in the groin, but was shocked still by the frantic plea for him to stop.

"Wait! Don't hurt me, Fei! It's me!"

With his heart pounding in his ear still, Wufei had to take a deep breath before he let his eyes study the person in front of him, who had removed his shades so that his face could easily be seen. His adrenaline was still rushing, and his anger was rising as he realized just who it was.

"You idiot!" He screamed, ebony eyes glaring down at the still winded man. "What kind of moron sneaks up on a man late at night in New York City?"

"A man who grew up in friendly North Dakota?" Duo answered a bit breathlessly, as he finally straightened from his defensive crouch.

His stomach was still in some pain, but it was subsiding. Besides, he had deserved it in a way. Wufei looked small, but he packed one hell of a punch.

Wufei's face had fallen into an inquisitive mask at Duo's reply, a frown marring his face as he asked another question.

"You're from North Dakota? You never told me that."

"You never asked." Was all Duo said, moving to put his arms around his lover. "Anyway, that's besides the point. I came to visit you, and my choice of a joke went bad. So, now I'm in pain and some embarrassing features of my personal life have been revealed."

"What?" It was obvious that Wufei was confused.

Duo would take the opportunity to make sure Wufei didn't remember to be angry again.

"Nothing. Let me start over." His arms dragged Wufei closer, so that he could bring the Chinese man within nuzzling distance. "I missed you."

Wufei's mouth had opened to respond, but it was instead taken by Duo's, leaving the dark-haired man speechless. He couldn't help but instantly melt at the kiss, and his mind seemed only to focus on the fact that their lips were touching. It had been a while since they had kissed, let alone seen each other, he would have to savor every moment. Who knew when the next time they met up would be?

Remembering that they were still out in the open of a very public street, Wufei gently pushed Duo away, before he was looking up and down Fifth Ave. Luckily for him, it was too late at night for anyone who did pass them by to want to stop and study them. He looked up to Duo, who only smiled down at him, and couldn't help but return it.

"I love it when you smile." Duo said, pulling Wufei close again.

This time it was merely an embrace, his arms gently locking around his dark-haired lover, enjoying the smaller man's body pressed against his. It had been three weeks, three very long weeks, since he had held him last; he wasn't sure if he would be able to let go.

"Did I tell you I missed you?" He asked Wufei, who only snorted.

The Chinese man pulled back slightly, so that he could look up into violet eyes he could easily get lost in, and he smiled; the braided actor reflected the gesture.

"Of course you did." Wufei answered, one shoulder shrugging. "That doesn't mean that I don't want you to keep telling me."

With a small laugh, Duo placed a kiss to Wufei's forehead, before he pulled the man back into a hug.

"I missed you, I missed you, and for the record, I really missed you." He told him, playfully squeezing Wufei.

The shorter man only objected at his short loss of breath, and easily parted with Duo, who was laughing. That laugh was one of many reasons why he had fallen for Duo; it was a beautiful sound, and he was lucky to be the one to cause it. Their fingers intertwined, as they turned away from the direction of the subway, the two silently opting to walk to Wufei's apartment. It was probably a half hour walk, but it was also an excuse to spend as much time as they could together.

"Food!" Duo cried out suddenly, dragging Wufei closer to him so as to fling his arm about him. "I'm famished, Fei! Let's go out to eat."

"Somewhere quiet."

Duo's childish whine drew the attention of some passerby, and the actor took to ducking behind Wufei to hide his uncovered face. Wufei only sighed at the now giggling idiot, who didn't emerge from his poor hiding place until the street was empty again, besides himself and Duo. The glasses were replaced, before the Oscar award winning idol flashed Wufei his well known grin.

"Come on, Fei." The actor begged, lifting Wufei's hands to sloppily press kisses to it. "Please can we go somewhere to enjoy ourselves? Please, please, please!"

"Alright!" Wufei caved in, pulling his hand away and wiping it off on his pants. "Just stop slobbering all over my hand, it's disturbing."

"But you like it when I slobber all over you."

"Duo, shut up."

The braided actor only laughed as they walked down the street towards whatever quiet restaurant was still open, their hands intertwined.

xoxoxoxox

The empty halls echoed with the clicking of her heels, as Dorothy made her way through the corridor. She had always known this place to be quiet, but now it seemed too empty. The atmosphere was now cold and uninviting, and she knew the exact reason for it. Her jaw clenched as she stopped in front of a familiar door, not sure of what she would find inside.

Dorothy had received a call from her employer, asking if she would be able to come to the mansion. Ms. Relena was feeling lonely, and that only meant one thing.

Slowly, she reached for the door, grasping the knob and turning it. The door was pushed open on silent hinges and Dorothy carefully peeked inside. Her forked brows furrowed together as she found the floor littered with clothing, broken glass and jewelry. She only sighed as she entered, looking about the extra-large room for the actress.

She found her sitting at the vanity mirror, still dressed in her silk, pink-colored nightgown and matching day-robe; in her hand she held a brush. Relena harshly pulled it through her hair, as blank eyes stared aimlessly into the mirror. Said eyes were puffy and red, which could only mean that she had been crying.

Dorothy gently closed the door behind her, before she carefully made her way to where the broken woman sat. She kept silent as she stood behind her, watching Relena through the mirror. Though it seemed like she was out of it, Dorothy knew that the actress was aware that she was here; all she had to do was wait, she would acknowledge her presence soon enough.

"He's gone, again."

Relena's voice was no higher that a soft murmur; a broken and hurting tone was laced in with her words.

"We went to bed together last night, but when I woke up. . . he was gone."

Dorothy kept quiet, and only watched as Relena continued to brush her hair. Though the dark-blonde woman hadn't used his name, Dorothy knew who "he" referred to. After all, he wasn't here and she was pretty sure that he wasn't even in California. Her jaw clenched as she realized just what this man was doing to Ms. Relena, and suddenly she had in her right mind to expose him herself.

However, it was best to let things run its course. She had gained the help of the media and would just have to let things be handled through their hands. Duo Maxwell was going to pay dearly for the amount of pain he was putting this woman through.

"Why?" She heard Relena ask, the word more of a hiss.

The actress had started to brush her hair faster, the way she pulled the wooden object through her hair made it seem as if she intended to rip strands of it from its roots.

"We were happy, Dorothy." She muttered, her dull blue eyes glistening. "I made him happy, and I did everything for him! I love him, Dorothy!"

Dorothy could only watch as Relena basically abused her hair, not sure if she should say something. It would seem that the academy winner wasn't exactly in her right mind at the moment.

"Why would he do this to me!" She was yelling now, but the blond behind her couldn't blame her. "Why would he hurt me this way! Would he really leave me for that. . . whore! Why, Dorothy, why! Why would he do this!"

As her brushing grew more frantic, the actress' assistant finally reached out to stop her hand with the brush, obviously trying to stop her from tearing strands of hair from her scalp. Relena made a sound of objection, as she tried to avoid Dorothy's hand, but was eventually caught in a determined grip. However, with an angry cry, she snatched it back but didn't begin brushing her hair again.

Icy blue eyes looked down at her in concern through the mirror and Relena bowed her face, her face hidden in the shadows cast by her bangs and her shoulders shaking with her sobs. The sound of her distress tore at Dorothy, but there wasn't much she could do for her. How was she to comfort this woman?

"I thought he loved me!" Relena bawled, the confusion and betrayal in her voice. "He's supposed to love me!"

Dorothy jumped as the brush was flung at the mirror, the large glass pane shattering into smaller pieces, and raining across the top of the top of the vanity; some stray pieces littered the lush carpet. Dorothy could only hope that Relena wouldn't hurt herself. Steadily, she reached her hand out and rested it on a trembling shoulder, and her eyes widened in shock as Relena reached up to grab hold of it.

Her chest tightened at the action and she couldn't explain the sudden fluttering in her stomach, but she let her fingers slowly tighten around her friend's.

"Who'll love me now?" The blue-eyed actress asked, her voice hoarse.

Dorothy's mouth opened, but she shut it quickly and bit her tongue. Whatever she had wanted to say could never be said; even if it was the truth. Instead, she started to smooth out the messy strands of wheat-colored hair with her hand, hoping to sooth her employer as best as she could.

"Someone will love you, Ms. Relena." Dorothy promised her, hearing the woman sigh. "Just know that someone will always love you."

Relena let out a small and tired laugh, but let her hand squeeze Dorothy's for stability. This man had no idea what he was putting her through and if she was lucky, he would be suffering every bit as much as she was soon enough.

xoxoxoxox

Heero Yuy resisted from gritting his teeth in annoyance, as he was once again twisted in some odd position by an eccentric and way too flamboyant photographer. He had seen many flaming queens in his day, but this one took the cake. He looked over the man's neon pink highlights, shimmering silver-colored button down shirt, the tight black leather pants and the high-heeled boots; the color matched his hair.

His nose wrinkled as it began to itch, but he'd be damned if he dared to scratch it and have to be maneuvered and situated for the umpteenth time. He had been here all day, and it was getting late; he wanted to call it a day.

He was caught up, at the moment, with a photo shoot. He had no idea why his agent had decided that it would be a good idea for him to delve into modeling; a new way of expanding his talent, the man had said. Heero snorted, rolling his eyes at the thought; if anything it was time that he got a new agent.

"Okay, people! We're ready for the next set of photos."

Heero resisted the urge to scream in pain as the photographers shrill voice echoed throughout the set. He wanted nothing more than to strangle that man after eight straight hours of listening to it. It was quite aggravating and quite annoying, but not as aggravating as this damn get up they had put him in.

He had no idea how barely dressing him up in animal skins would work. It was an ad for bottled water for goodness sake! Heero only sighed and tried to ignore the fake rock digging into the small of his back. It was the thought that this was the last shot for the day that was getting him through this, or else he'd have walked out by now.

"Where's the girl!"

It was a surprise that his ears weren't bleeding with that last outburst, and Heero had no idea how Duo had managed this sort of thing. The man had done his share of modeling, but this was something new for Heero. The only shots he'd done was promotional photos for movies. This was a whole new ball park, and he was sure that he never wanted to do it again.

His partner for the day seemed just as pissed as he was. Her make up and hair was done to resemble water, and unluckily for her, her costume seemed to have less cloth than Heero's. The Japanese actor felt pity for her, as she had been submerged in the frigid water who knew how many times with a green bikini on; it would be edited out later and replaced by computer graphics of water.

"Let's just get this over with." She huffed, letting the crew strap her to the harness.

In this last shot, she'd be suspended in the man made waterfall above Heero, part of the water that would be pouring over the basically naked man. Heero grumbled under his breath as he realized that his partner wouldn't be the only one exposed to the freezing water.

He got in character as the wires began to hoist the young female model up, and he tried his best not to flinch as the water began to flow. Damn it, he really was getting a new agent after this. Why the hell was it so cold?

"Heero, honey, now I need you to reach." The man lisped, and Heero was grateful that he was too frozen for his eye to twitch. "And please, don't be afraid to flex those godly biceps of yours."

He did as he was directed, steadying his hand from its trembling, and letting his face fall into a mask of awe and desire as he reached up. The young woman reached down for him, her eyes holding a look of wonder and want; just exactly what the photographer was going for.

"Perfect!" He shrieked happily, with his hands clapping wildly. "I want cameras ready!"

With the lights adjusted one more time, and the lens caps falling away from the lenses, the last shot was ready to be taken. However, it would have to wait. The flamboyant photographer gave a horrified shriek as the doors to the studio flew open, and in its door frame stood one hell of an angry woman. Blue eyes zeroed in on the shivering actor, recently gone model, and Heero knew that this wasn't going to be good.

Sally stormed into the room with her deadly gaze fixed on Heero, and her aura causing everyone she passed to hastily step away. The photographer fainted as she came up beside him, her eyes temporarily looking to him so that he never had a chance to object to her intrusion. With the man taken cared of, Sally returned her menacing look on Heero, whose body wasn't shaking from the cold temperature of the water anymore.

"You, me, in private; NOW!"

He didn't even wait for the crew to help him, he managed to climb down on his own, and was following behind Sally in no time. His own agent didn't even bother to stop them, since he had once had a not too pleasant experience with the woman. The two easily walked past him and entered the dressing room that Heero had been given. The door was slammed shut, and locked, and then Sally spun to face the Japanese actor.

"I want to know where your buddy has disappeared to, and I want to know right now!"

Heero sighed, his fear suddenly forgotten, as a certain American actor he had befriended was revealed as the reason for Sally's visit. He knew that this would come back to him, since Sally always assumed that he helped Duo out with his little escapes. It was true that he did, occasionally. However, this time around, he had managed to not stick his neck out for the braided celebrity.

"I have no idea where Duo could be. Have you asked Relena?"

"Of course I did!" Sally snapped at him. "But the woman just started bawling when I asked her. I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Heero sighed a second time at the mention of Relena's reaction. It meant that Duo hadn't even told her of his departure. . . again. That also meant Heero just might reach home to a blubbering Relena Dorian on his doorstep. . . again.

"Does he know what the hell is circulating!" The woman was close to hysterics. "I mean have you seen the recent tabloids?"

Heero's frown meant that he hadn't, but was he sure that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. Sally reached into her back pocket, before she was pulling out a rolled magazine and holding it out for Heero.

Cobalt eyes looked down at a picture of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie with a split down the middle, and he was temporarily relieved. Whatever was in this magazine about the violet-eyed idol, it wasn't big enough to make the front page.

"Turn to page eleven." Sally was soon providing him, as she paced back and forth.

Heero did as was told, and when he got to page eleven, he found a picture of Duo and Relena above a small column. The headline read, "Trouble in Paradise", and went on to discuss rumors of an upcoming break up for the two Hollywood stars. Heero had no idea how this information was received, but he knew that with his premiere in the tabloids, Duo Maxwell was going to become a target.

"You're worried that wherever he is he's going to get caught at the wrong moment?"

"Of God damn course that's what I think!"

She stopped and swiveled to face him, her eyes a mixture of anger and distress, and her hands raising to grab at her hair in frustration. Heero noticed that it wasn't in its usual pig-tails today; Sally's soft brown locks were drifting freely about her face, giving her an obvious stressed look.

"I mean I know where he is!" She continued ranting, moving closer to Heero. "Well, I don't know where he is, but I'm pretty sure that I _know_ where he is!"

Ignoring the confusing statement, Heero risked touching Sally in her unstable meltdown, resting a calming hand on her shoulder. The other he used to pull her hands free of her hair, and then he guided her to sit down on the lone chair in the room.

"Sally, you have got to calm down. Take a deep breath." He suggested.

Sally did as she was told, breathing in and letting out a deep breath.

As Sally breathed, Heero took to looking for something to cover himself with, as he was still damp and cold. When he turned back to Sally, dressed in a robe, he found the woman bouncing her leg nervously while she gnawed at her fingernails. It was a shame that she was more worried for Duo's sake than the young actor was.

This woman would put her life on the line if it meant Duo's success. She was, after all, the one who took him to stardom. She felt as if it was her responsibility that she kept him there. If Duo fell, then she fell as well and she would never have the chance to play agent, manager and assistant to a budding star again.

"He's with _him_, isn't he?" She finally asked, pausing momentarily from biting her nails. "That fucking twink back in New York."

Heero was stunned for a short while by the term that Sally had used, and wondered when the hell she had learned it. Then again, she did reside in West Hollywood, it was natural that she knew what it was and how to use it. Though he was pretty sure that Wufei didn't fit the description, or deserved to be called as such; it was clear that Sally meant it in a derogatory manner.

"Who knows?" Heero said with a shrug. He also knew that was most likely the case, but he wasn't about to fan the fire that had taken hold of Sally.

"I know, I know you know, and who the hell knows if some frigging tabloid knows!" Sally cried, standing from her chair. "The media's already questioning and allegedly confirming his and Relena's relationship is coming to an end. The next thing they'll want to know is if he has his eye on someone else and if it's yes, they'll want to know who. You and I already know just who it is, and we also know that _they _can never find out about him."

Damn it, the woman had a point. He wasn't exactly agreeing with a lot of things that Duo had been doing lately, but Sally had a point. They had to lend Duo a hand with lying to the world and keeping this escapade of his a secret.

"I'll give him a call and give him a heads up." Heero offered. "I'll warn him about the media tag and tell him to be careful."

"Good." Sally said with a firm nod. "And thank you. I know he only listens to you."

Heero snorted, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Knowing where he is, who he's with and why he's there," Heero started, looking to Sally who seemed disturbingly disheveled. "I bet I'll barely be able to get him to answer his phone."

It was Sally's turn to snort as she turned for the door, a single hand running through he near tangled locks.

"It's a shame that luck is all we have and can depend on at this moment."

She opened the door to the dressing room, her hand waving a good bye without turning to look back at the chocolate-haired actor.

"Be sure to get in touch with him, and be sure to keep me updated."

"Will do." Heero confirmed with a nod.

Then she was gone, with the door slamming behind her, and Heero sighed. He knew that things couldn't keep going so smoothly. He had been expecting the media to begin digging for dirt on the spotless actor, and it had finally happened.

He had no idea how he was going to deal with this, let alone approach Duo, since he had never been so close to Hollywood media scandal before. He sighed, sitting in the only chair that Sally had occupied not too long ago. He needed a moment to think about things; he needed a little break to clear his head.

It seemed he wouldn't be granted said break, as there was a knock on his door; probably the crew telling him to get back to the set. He sighed as he stood from the chair and made his way to the door, pulling his robe closed. He opened it, expecting to see the nervous face of a gopher, but instead he came eye to eye with the last person he wanted to see.

"You must be Heero Yuy." Zechs Merquise gave him a grin that Heero knew meant he was up to no good.

He removed his sunglasses, before he placed them in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I was wondering if you and I could have a little chat."

Heero's blue eyes hardened as he glanced back at the journalist, his defenses already up. He knew what he was here for and the Japanese man knew damn well that he wasn't going to provide this asswipe with anything.

"How the hell did you get past security?"

Zechs' smirk only grew wider, and he let his hands rest comfortably in his pockets as he looked back at the foreign actor. He had been following Duo's agent around all day, after leaving a tabloid with a very interesting piece about Duo Maxwell in her office mailbox, and she had done a lot of running about. She had finally came to a stop here, and Zechs was surprised to see that it would seem that Ms. Po seemed a lot closer with action star Heero Yuy than expected.

There was a chance of some underlying dirt that involved both this man and woman, but Zechs was more focused on the information he was searching for. Perhaps, Mr. Yuy knew something, as all actors knew a bit of everything about their fellow celebrity neighbors.

"Mr. Yuy, I was wondering, do you happen to know Duo Maxwell?"

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, which Zechs caught before they calmed again, turning into cold and non-reflective orbs.

"You've come looking in the wrong place for a source, Mr. Merquise." Heero told him, slowly removing his robe. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a photo shoot to finish."

The dark-haired actor easily brushed past Zechs, but was gently jerked to a stop by a hold on his wrist. He looked back to find that the sleazy journalist had grabbed hold of him, and his glare became razor sharp as he fixed a cold gaze on the blond-haired pest.

"You _are_ familiar with Duo Maxwell, aren't you? You seem to be very familiar with his agent."

Zechs could only grin as he felt and saw Heero's muscles tense in anger, but the actor never got to explode, he was interrupted by one of the set's crew members.

"Mr. Yuy. We have to have you on the set please, Reynaldo's finally awake."

With a jerk of his arm, the blue-eyed actor freed himself and Zechs only smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

"If you'll excuse me."

"By all means." Zechs told him, as if Heero needed his permission to leave in the first place. "Just know that you and I will be having another chat soon."

Zechs watched as Heero walked off, guided back to the set by the gopher without a glance back to the tabloid journalist. He only sighed and took his sunglasses out, placing them back on and heading for the exit. This actor might not have given him anything to go on, but he knew of an actress who just might.

xoxoxoxox

Violet eyes watched down at the sleeping figure beside him, a small smile taking his lips as loose ebony strands were disturbed by the gentle movement of his lover's breath. He had been watching Wufei sleep for quite some time now, and though he thought it best to get some shut eye himself, he couldn't help but stare.

He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of warmth and complete satisfaction, total happiness, that took his heart whenever he looked at this man. It outweighed the doubt and guilt that had often racked him during his visits with Wufei. Tonight, he forcefully ignored those, as he began to stroke soft tendrils back into place, before letting his fingers trace the lines of his lover's face.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He murmured, though he knew the sleeping man couldn't hear him.

He suppressed an "aw" as Wufei's nose wrinkled cutely for a moment as Duo's fingers gently traced the bridge of it. He didn't stop himself from placing a kiss to Wufei's forehead, the Chinese man barely moving in his deep sleep. They hadn't even made love tonight, which Duo was surprised he wasn't upset about; he had actually enjoyed ending the night with just holding each other.

Of course, Wufei had strayed in the course of his sleep, but Duo didn't mind. He could always scoop Wufei back up again when he wanted to.

He was pulled from his little moment by the sound of his phone signaling a text message, and he sighed as he stood to get it. He had turned it on again after Wufei had fallen asleep, and he had been hoping that no one thought to disturb him. He had been lucky for a few hours, but he knew that _someone _would try to get in touch with him.

With one last kiss to Wufei's nose, Duo stood from the bed and took his phone from the night stand. He didn't want to wake Wufei, so he left the room, gently closing the door behind him. As he made his way to the living room, he opened the text message, and was very surprised to see it was from Heero.

Heero Yuy rarely used his cellular phone, and when he did, he most definitely didn't use text messaging. This meant that he was somewhere where there were too many ears and that whatever it was he had to tell him was noise worth snooping on.

_In New York?_

It was expected that Heero already knew where he was, but now only wanted confirmation.

_Where else would I be?_

He waited a few seconds after sending his message, and soon enough, his phone toned for the received response.

_Tabs are on you. Be careful._

The tabloids? What the hell could they have on him? He was never featured in a tab magazine and he was most definitely sure that he couldn't be in one now.

It was only a matter of seconds that it took him to call his best friend via speed dial, and he waited a bit impatiently for the man to pick up.

"_Duo_."

"You have got to be shitting me!" Duo whispered fiercely. He was sure to avoid shouting like he wanted to, since Wufei was asleep down the hall. "What the hell do you mean the tabs are on me!"

He heard Heero sigh, before the Japanese actor was excusing himself from wherever he was. It was a moment before the humming of background noises grew quiet and Duo waited for whatever it was that his friend had to tell him.

"_The media's tagged you, Duo_." Heero began explaining. "_Sally showed me a magazine this evening. You were in it. I was just calling to tell you to be careful_."

Duo's heart was skipping a beat at the moment, as a cold feeling of fear settled at the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be happening to him.

"What did it say?" His voice was small and unsure. He had no idea what the media had dug up or found out about him, so it was a bit nerve wracking at the moment.

"Just that you and Relena may be on the verge of a break-up."

He sighed a bit in relief at that. Wufei was still a kept secret. His relief subsided as a guilt flooded over him. He tried his best to shake it, thinking it best to ask Heero another question.

"What did Sally say?"

"_You don't want to know what Sally said._"

It was true he most likely didn't, being that he would hear it anyway when he flew back to California. He also knew that if Sally had seen that tabloids, then Relena most definitely had, and he was sure the actress would want to discuss this with him.

That wasn't going to be easy. He'd admit that he did want to call it quits with her, but it was just so hard to. Especially when you had your manager/agent/publicist telling you that a break-up was a bad move for his career at this point in time. He didn't want to risk it all. His career was all he had.

"_You still there?_"

Heero's voice pulled him from his musing and Duo leaned back into the couch, wanting nothing more than to return to Wufei.

"Yeah, I'm here." He answered, a hand raising to rub at his eyes tiredly. "I'm just trying to figure out what I should do about all this."

"_Well, you already know what Sally thinks you should do._" He said, and Duo snorted.

Sally didn't much take to Wufei. Well at least she had at first, but then when things became far too risky, Wufei wasn't under her favorites list anymore. She would rather leave him alone, pay him to keep quiet about the whole affair, and go back to living the Hollywood dream with an "A" star actress by his side.

"_Do you want to know what I think?_"

Duo perked his ears in interest, as Heero had never really given his opinion or advice on this matter before. He had merely stepped aside and occasionally aided Duo in having excuses to come out here.

"_Now that you've made your intro into the tabloids, you're new game for the rest of those vultures._" Heero carefully told him. "_The last thing you need is to risk everything by being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. You don't deserve to go through the disaster that would bring and neither does he._"

Duo had been ready to object, but the fact that Heero had included Wufei in on the equation had stunned him. He had heard Sally's side before, and it was clear that the only life she didn't want to jeopardize was his. Heero had been the first to even think about Wufei's well being, because guiltily enough, neither had Duo.

That thought didn't settle well with him, and his stomach clenched in a wave a nausea, which he tried to fight off by listening to the sound of Heero's voice. He was so distracted by his own thoughts, that he had nearly missed Heero's next words.

"_I think it's best that you lay low for a while._" Heero told him. "_No more disappearing, no more trips to New York, no more phone calls, text messages, e-mails; no more anything. At least until you're old news and the paparazzi gets bored_."

"No, Heero, there's no way that I'm going to do-"

"_Then you're going to fuck up everything that you've been working so fucking hard for!_"

He had never heard Heero yell before, at least not at him, and it stunned him into silence. It was obvious that the blue-eyed man was angry, and he was sure that it was because of him. However, he knew that it wasn't for the same reasons that Sally was angry.

"_One stupid mistake and you'll lose everything!_" Heero boomed, before his voice lowered just a bit. "_You'll lose_ him."

"Heero-"

"_Look, Duo, I know that you love him, okay._" Heero went on, finally calming a bit. "_I can see it; I can read it in the way you act, the way speak, in everything you do. You love him, but you're not taking him into consideration. You can't mess this up. I won't let you screw this up, so you have to listen to me and do the right thing. I'm not telling you to stay away forever, just until things cool down and your name is back out of the tabloids._"

"Heero. . ." He was speechless at the moment. He hadn't known that Heero had actually cared so much about him, nor did he know that Heero was actually on his side to some degree. Heero wanted him to be happy as much he himself wanted to be happy, and it was a bit overwhelming to know that Heero was taking Wufei into regard as well. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. He and Heero had once been lovers, and were now best friends, it was only natural that the Japanese star would look out for him. He needed to start being a bit more grateful for having this man by his side as well, as he was the reason Duo was able to get as far as he did in this situation.

"I don't want to leave him." Was all he could mutter, as he leaned his head back so that he was staring up at the ceiling of the apartment.

"_Listen, I know it'll be tough, but it's the best thing to do_." Heero sympathized, though his voice remained stern. "_You have to play it safe until things die down. You love him, Duo, I know you do. And if you love him, you have to let him go for a while; it's the best thing for him_."

He sighed, though he wanted to scream, but Heero was right. He couldn't risk getting caught out here with the paparazzi hot on his tail, or at least, they would be pretty soon. It was best that he stick to the life he had had before Wufei, just to shake the wolves and return when the coast was clear. He didn't like it, he didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.

"_So, I'll see you back in Hollywood tomorrow morning_?"

Duo closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. It would be so easy to say no.

"Yeah." He reluctantly agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence before Duo heard Heero's voice again, this time the man's sympathy could be heard.

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way. You should probably go explain things and tell him your goodbyes; make him understand_."

"Yeah. I'll catch you later."

"_I'll tell Sally to send a car to get you at the airport_."

The braided star only grunted in agreement, before he closed his phone and let his arm drop limply by his side. How on earth did Heero think he could make Wufei understand all this? It was hard enough getting Wufei to agree seeing him in this manner, although the two still had their arguments over his having yet to leave Relena. This wasn't going to be easy, but he figured it best to get it over with.

He stood from the couch and made his way down the hall back to the bedroom. Wufei was still asleep when he peered in, and Duo nearly hesitated in entering. He really didn't want to do this. He forced himself to move into the room, and he climbed into bed as quietly as he could.

He stopped for the moment, just to stare at his lover again, and his heart clenched as he realized that he wouldn't have the opportunity to do this for a long while. He reached for Wufei, pulling the man closer to him, and buried his face into the dark locks. When he seemed satisfied that Wufei was real, that he wasn't going to disappear, he took to taking everything into memory.

He breathed in Wufei's scent, a gentle smell of ginger and tea, as well as a hint of vanilla. He was sure his brain was making it up, but if Wufei did have a smell, he was sure that was what it would be.

He placed a kiss to the top of Wufei's head, before he was slowly traveling to the smaller man's face, while his hands slowly traced down Wufei's arms.

His caresses and kisses roused Wufei from his slumber, and sleepy ebony eyes looked up at him in question. He could only manage a shaky smile, before he was placing a soft kiss to Wufei's lips. It lasted only a few seconds before his lips were traveling down Wufei's neck, and then gently across the man's collarbone.

"Duo?" Wufei gently called for his attention, but the actor only pulled the man tighter to him, returning to nuzzling the bronze skin of his neck "Duo, what's the matter?"

Duo hadn't even realized his eyes had been watering or that tears had even fallen, until he felt Wufei reach to take hold of his face. Soothing fingers carefully wiped them away, as Wufei frowned at the drops slowly falling down Duo's face.

"Duo?" His concern couldn't be missed as he called his braided lover once again.

Duo only gave a soft laugh, before he took Wufei's hands in his own to place a kiss to each one. He could tell his behavior wasn't easing Wufei's worries, but he just wanted to make sure that he took in every bit of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Duo finally spoke, looking up into obsidian eyes. "I just love you so much, I wanted to make sure I remembered every bit of you, just in case. . ."

He couldn't even finish. How was he supposed to tell him?

"Just in case of what?"

Duo merely shook his head, before resting it against Wufei's chest, and wrapping his arms about his Chinese lover in a near desperate embrace.

"I have to leave in the morning." He announced, as if Wufei hadn't already known this.

Well, he knew that Duo had to leave tomorrow, but now he was given some sort of time frame.

"I know." Wufei said, one of his hands stroking Duo's hair. "It's okay, I've gotten used to it."

Duo clenched his eyes shut at the words, trying to fight off the wave of guilt and unrest before they settled in his chest.

"I'll come back." He was saying, his arms closing around the man tighter. "I promise you I'll come back. You know that I'll come back, right?"

He lifted his head and then his body so that he was hovering over Wufei, his violet eyes looking down at the man's perturbed expression.

"Duo. . . what's the matter with you?" He questioned softly. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I just. . . I just. . . will you miss me?" He blurted out, instead of getting to the point.

Wufei reached up so that he was cupping his face with both hands, his eyes looking into Duo's obviously troubled ones, hoping that he could ease whatever it was that was bothering Duo just a bit.

"I always miss you." He told his lover. "How can I not miss you?"

He wasn't expecting the kiss that Duo swooped down to give him, but he accepted it as gracefully as his could. His arms wrapped themselves about Duo's neck, as the braided actor kissed him as if this was the last one they would ever share. A small hum of contentment from Wufei was muffled as the two continued their slow kiss, even though he couldn't help but know that Duo was hiding something.

"I'll miss you, too." Duo whispered as they finally pulled apart. "I'll miss you so much."

Wufei smiled up at his lover, letting his hand tuck in a chestnut strand that had managed to escape the braid. It was nice to hear that he wasn't the only one doing all the missing.

"I would hope that you would." He said, pulling Duo down by his shirt for another kiss. "So, we'll both miss the other until you get back, okay?"

Their mouths meshed again, this time with Wufei taking the lead, his tongue dipping in to savor the taste of the actor's mouth. It was very addicting to kiss Duo, and he sometimes wondered how he handled going long periods of time without doing such.

"Okay." Duo agreed as they parted, his lips smiling against Wufei's.

"Good." The sloe-eyed man was satisfied with that, and he pulled Duo back to lie beside him, their arms wrapped about each other. "Come on, let's get some sleep. You have a flight to catch in the morning."

At the reminder of his return to California, Duo pulled Wufei a bit closer to him, vowing to not let him go for the rest of the night. Wufei didn't seem to mind, as he snuggled closer to his lover's body, and soon enough he was sleeping again.

Duo closed his eyes as well, figuring he might as well try to sleep until morning, even though it was a time of day he was beginning to dread. After this, he would have to say good bye to Wufei, and though it wouldn't be forever, it would feel like it.

"Please understand, Fei." Duo murmured to his sleeping lover. "You'll have to understand that I would never leave you. When this is over, I'll be back and I am never letting you go."

He promised that he would never let him go.

T.B.C.

(Peeks out meekly from behind a wall.) Hehe, hey there everyone. How's it been? (ducks back to avoid any flying objects) Look, I know I went AWOL there for a while, but you have to understand that things have been a little hectic for me. Work was killing me, family was aggravating me, I was taking night classes, and amiss all the stress. . . writer's block bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go. I struggled to fight it off and after many, many months of nothing, I finally got the urge to write again. I am deeply sorry for abandoning you, and I hope that you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. And though it wasn't exactly a happy chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it. I'll let you guys gnaw at me for taking so long if you feel the need to, and I'll try my best to get another chapter up when I'm able. (bows) Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Behind the Scenes 12/?

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoYaoiML

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU.

xoxoxoxox

Green eyes followed as the book store employee headed for the doors after a quick goodbye to some co-workers. He could see that the man was smiling, but he could tell that something was wrong. He liked to consider himself a good friend, a best friend even, and that meant that he always knew when his friends were upset.

He honked his horn to get his friend's attention. It worked, and the dark-haired gentleman snapped his head in his direction. He smiled to his buddy as he leaned over the passenger's side seat to open the door. He saw Wufei's confused face melt into one of relief and he waved his friend over.

"Hey." He greeted, as Wufei walked over. "Need a lift?"

Wufei answered by climbing in and closing the door. He looked around impressed at the interior as he buckled in, before he turned to his banged best friend for an explanation.

"So, where did you get this? It's a drastic change from your old beat up Chevy." He was smiling as he looked at his friend. "And aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

Trowa merely shrugged as he pulled out into the congested 5th Ave traffic, before chancing a glance in his friend's direction.

"I am officially on vacation for the next two weeks, so that I may properly celebrate being promoted to the title of Vice President of J.M. Marsh Advertising."

"Get out!" Wufei laughed, not wanting to believe a word of it. "You got promoted?"

"Yes, I did." Trowa confirmed it, turning right onto West Fourty-Ninth Street. "I bought this with my bonus. I figured I could afford it now that I'm making triple the salary that I had before. Not to mention that I'll be on a cruise of the Mediterranean with my ever lovely life-partner."

Wufei scoffed at that, before he looked to Trowa with a skeptical look. He had never heard Trowa use the term "life-partner" before, since it was much too permanent for his liking. It would seem that the euphoria from his good news was getting to his head. That or Trowa was actually serious. Quatre would be ecstatic to hear that Trowa was in it for the long haul, it would give him something to hold over Wufei, who he secretly suspected Trowa was in love with.

Wufei looked over the interior of the new BMW before settling in to the leather-patented seat. It was good to see his friend so happy. At least some one was.

"That's great." Wufei told Trowa. "Congratulations. Quatre will be excited. He'll love the car, too."

"Not as much as he'll love the one I bought him."

Black eyes widened and Wufei's jaw dropped at Trowa's words. There was no way that his friend wasn't pulling his leg.

"You're making _that _much?"

"Well, not that much." Trowa corrected him. "I couldn't afford to get you one. I guess I'll have to wait until a couple of paychecks."

"You don't have to buy me a car, Trowa. I'll still be your friend if you decide to be a cheapskate."

Trowa risked glaring playfully at the Chinese man, who only gave a soft laugh at the halfhearted look. They took another left onto 6th Ave and headed uptown, their obvious goal Trowa's shared apartment.

"So, what's up?" Trowa questioned, changing the point of focus to his pal. "I've noticed for the past month you've been, I don't know, a bit down. Anything you want to discuss?"

He caught from the side of his eye as Wufei's smile disappeared, and he waited until they were stopped at a red light before looking over to him. It was obvious that something was wrong, but if he knew Wufei like he claimed to know him, the man would deny it or try and change the subject.

"It's nothing." Wufei said with a shake of his head. "I went by my parent's yesterday. They gave me some steamed buns, and told me to give them to you. If you drop me home we can get them."

"No."

Wufei seemed shock at Trowa's outright answer, and he looked to his friend who let his eyes go back to paying attention to the road. Then they were parking, in front of a hydrant, but it was obvious that the green-eyed man didn't care. With the car shut off, Trowa merely sat back and waited. What he was waiting for, Wufei had an idea, but he didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it outright.

He sighed, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes so that he could focus on not getting moody. He knew however that there was no way that Trowa would let him go free.

"Trowa, please." He begged, not turning to look at his friend. "Just take me home."

"You're going to talk to me." The voice was stern and held no room for argument. "I'm tired of you avoiding this subject. Tell me what's wrong, Fei. I want to help any way that I can."

"There's nothing you can do." Wufei finally opened his eyes, but avoided turning to the green-eyed man.

"How the hell would you know, you won't even discuss it with me." Wufei could tell Trowa was getting angry. "I'm supposed to be your best friend, Fei. That means whatever you need, I can try my best to help you get it!"

"Can you bring him back!" Wufei snapped, onyx eyes burning in his friend's direction. "Can you make him answer his phone! Can you find any way to get to him and make him explain to me why I haven't heard from him, haven't seen him, in months! Can you do that, Trowa!"

Trowa stopped unable to answer Wufei's questions and a bit shocked that they were shouted at him. This went a lot deeper than he was expecting, though he had had a feeling that it was connected to Wufei's lover. He saw Wufei bend his head, his loose locks hiding his face away, and Trowa knew that he had done the right thing.

"Fei-"

"He hasn't called, he hasn't come back and I can't reach him." Wufei started softly, interrupting Trowa, "It's been two months, Trowa. Two months."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Trowa began, watching Wufei scoff. "I'm sure he does."

"Well, why didn't he just tell me when we last met!" Wufei burst out, turning to glare angrily at his friend. "He could have told me, and I would have understood!"

"Would you have?" Trowa questioned him.

"Yes!" Wufei shouted.

Trowa only watched as Wufei slumped back into his seat, his head hanging again and shaking in the opposite answer of his first.

"No." Wufei worded, and then he was shrugging his shoulders before uttering. "I don't know."

Trowa could have sworn that he felt it before he heard Wufei's choked sob; his friend's heart was breaking and he really couldn't do a damn thing about it. In his book, he'd kick the bastard's ass for hurting Wufei, but as it was he was no where to be found.

He reached over to rest a comforting hand atop Wufei's head, stroking the ebony strands gently as the Chinese man tried his best to contain himself and not cry any more than he already had. With his tears at bay, but his eyes still watery, he looked to Trowa who gave him a sorry look.

"I should have known it wouldn't last." Wufei said with a dry laugh. "I was pretty stupid, wasn't I?"

"You're not stupid, Fei." Trowa corrected him, wiping a tear away from his friend's cheek. "You're in love. And from what I could make out, there's a chance that your lover was, too. I never met the guy, so I can't really speak for him, but I can take an honest guess. There has to be a reason, Wufei."

"I should have never fallen in love with him." The Chinese man mumbled, his arms crossing as he took to staring out of the windshield.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Wufei. It's just your luck that you had to fall in love with a man who's involved with someone else and has a high profile."

Wufei stiffened as Trowa reminded him that Duo was in fact part of another relationship. Did he actually leave him for Relena? After the countless promises of how he was going to leave her, did he turn his back on Wufei for fame, fortune, and a relationship that would please the masses?

Trowa took one look at his friend's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. And though it was definitely a possibility that his lover had returned to his original partner, it was his duty to convince Wufei otherwise.

"Wufei, I know what you're thinking." He said, resting a shoulder on Wufei's shoulder. "I think-"

"Don't try to convince me otherwise, Tro. I know what happened." He was cut off by his friend. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I believe that he would actually leave her for me?"

Wufei turned to Trowa then, his tear-brimmed eyes a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Take me home." He demanded softly.

"Fei-"

"Now, Trowa!" He was shouting now, and his anger was surfacing more than his hurt.

"I still think that we should talk about this."

Trowa watched as Wufei flung the door open, luckily avoiding smashing it into the hydrant, and unbuckled his seat-belt.

"Then I'll take myself home."

Wufei slammed the door behind him after leaving the car, and Trowa only sighed before pulling the keys out of the car and following after him.

"Hey, buddy that's a hydrant you're in front of." A cop informed him as he headed after Wufei, who was walking pretty fast.

He turned to face the officer, walking backwards and only shrugged.

"I know, just give me the ticket. I'll be right back."

Then he turned around and started running after Wufei. He caught up to him as he started his way down the subway stairs, but Trowa cut him off by going in front of him, blocking his path every time the man tried to get around him.

"Would you please leave me alone!" Wufei finally yelled, frustrated with his friend. "I don't want to talk about this any further! I didn't _want _to talk about it at all, but you insisted. Now I feel like shit, and I just want to go home! Now move, Trowa!"

"No."

Wufei's eyes widened as Trowa grabbed him, pulling him closer and to the side so that people could continue to pass up and down the stairs.

"You can't keep running." Trowa nearly hissed, his green eyes narrowed on his friend. "Not from him, not from your problems or anything that messes up your perfect little bubble, and definitely not from me. Do you understand me!"

The last question was yelled and attracted a lot of attention. It made Trowa let go of his friend so that people didn't think this was a domestic dispute. When the curious and suspicious looks faded, he looked back to Wufei who had went up a couple of steps to put distance between them.

"You're going to tell me everything." He ordered, his voice softening.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I know exactly who he is." Trowa revealed.

He watched Wufei's eyes go blank and his face turn pale. He was betting that the man would never have guessed that he knew and was trying his best to make sure that it never happened.

"How did you-"

"Did you think you could hide things from me forever, Fei?" Trowa asked, climbing the stairs so that he was once again in front of him. "I know a lot more than you think I know and I think you have a lot more to tell me."

Wufei was silent for a long while, as he looked up at Trowa with a blank expression. There was nothing he could think to say and he was in some sort of shock. He should have known that Trowa would have discovered things sooner or later, and all he could think of now was, how long would it take every one else?

"Fei, come on." Trowa said taking him around the shoulder. "I'll take you back to your place so you can have your privacy. Besides, Quatre's the last person you want to know, right?"

That pulled Wufei from his stupor and he glanced up at his taller friend with a horrified expression as they started back to the car.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"Of course not." Trowa assured him. "I would never risk your life. I actually like you."

It helped Wufei smile, even if it was small, but Trowa was satisfied to see it.

"Come on. I'll buy you dinner on they way to your place."

xoxoxoxox

Duo sat on the couch, his hands folded as his arms steepled, elbows resting on his knees. His violet eyes were staring down at his cellphone, as his mind thought things over. He had been contemplating for the past few days if he should call or not. He wasn't sure. How the hell would he explain his complete disappearance to Wufei? He was sure that the Chinese man would be more than angry, and he had no idea how he would appease him.

He had avoided Wufei in every possible way when his lover did try to contact him, and he had never once tried to get back to him. He had taken Heero's advice, though he would have rather gone on with the way things had been going. He knew that his friend had steered him in the right direction. Upon his return to California, Duo had been bombarded by the paparazzi at the airport, camera's flashing and the damn vultures wanting to know if he and Relena had split.

He wouldn't have been too bothered by the swarm of tabloid reporters and he would have easily side-stepped them without a parting glance, but one man in particular caught his eye. Zechs Merquise had been standing on the sidelines, dressed in a casual suit and designer sunglasses. His face had held a smug smile and as Duo's eyes connected with him, he had waved, as if they were best friends.

That had stopped Duo in his place, his eyes narrowing on the slime ball of a man, trying to figure out what the hell he could possibly want. He knew that Zechs Marquise wasn't your everyday tabloid typhoon, he was a master at his work and he was damn good at getting the dirt that no one had expected. Lucky for him, Sally had come to pick him up and had merely dragged him away before he could encounter the blond bastard. It didn't ease his worry though, because he knew that if the infamous Zechs Merquise was following him, then the shit was bound to hit the fan sooner or later.

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of advancing footsteps. He glanced up in time to watch his girlfriend walk into the room, dressed in a light pink, floral patterned sun dress and white high-heeled sandals. She smiled at him as she drew closer, before she was easily slipping into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. Duo forced himself not to stiffen at the contact, and he allowed her to press a kiss to his lips as a greeting.

He realized that they weren't alone and he glanced up as their lips parted to find Relena's personal assistant and bodyguard glaring daggers at him. Dorothy didn't like him, and granted that he didn't like her either, but they had no choice but to put up with each other.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" Relena questioned.

Her voice pulled both Dorothy and Duo's attention away from each other and on to her. The actor only shrugged, before offering her a smile that took him some effort to fit on his face.

"Nothing, baby." He told her, reaching a hand out to brush a strand of dark-blond hair back in place. "Just contemplating an offer that Sally pitched to me. It's a new horror movie, but you know how I feel about those."

Relena scoffed with a roll of her eyes, before she was leaning in closer to press more against her precious boyfriend. She didn't miss the short moment that he stiffened up, but she ignored it for the moment. His feeling uncomfortable now was nothing compared to how he had made her feel two months ago. Even though he had been playing the ever loyal and faithful boyfriend, she wasn't stupid. She could tell that he was still thinking about his other lover. Relena could see it in his eyes when he was staring off idly.

"So, what are you dressed for?" Duo's question stopped her thoughts from straying. "Going out on the town or meeting a few friends for lunch?"

"No, just going out to do a little shopping." Relena told him. "Before I left, I figured I should ask you to join. We can make it a day out."

"Thank you, but I can't." The braided star declined politely. "I'll be having a meeting with Sally soon, and then I promised Heero I'd help him move in to his new place."

He watched as Relena pouted and he knew that the begging would follow.

"Please, Duo. I haven't spent time with you at all." She told him, though it was far from the truth.

The two had seen nothing but each other for the past few weeks. With Duo's movie shoot wrapped up and Relena on a break and in no rush to head back to work, the two had spent copious amounts of time with each other. That was also a reason why Duo had made sure to avoid Wufei's calls. He couldn't risk speaking to him with Relena there.

"Honey, don't you love me anymore?"

His eyes snapped up to look at the actress, who sat innocently waiting for his answer, since he had ended up staring off into space. Something was telling him that he should be extra careful, and he then turned his eyes to Dorothy. She stood quietly, a distance off by the doorway to the den, her blue eyes narrowed on the actor, as if she dared him to answer in the wrong way. What the hell was going on?

"What makes you ask me that?" He countered with question of his own.

"Nothing." Relena shrugged. "Just curious and I want to know."

No, I love someone else. That was the answer he wanted to tell her, but he knew that was the last thing he should do.

"Relena-"

Luckily enough, his ringing cellphone interrupted him, and he looked down at it to see who had come ringing to his rescue.

His eyes widened as he recognized the number, having long deleted the name so that Relena wouldn't ask questions or catch on.

It was Wufei.

His stomach dropped as Relena reached for it before he could even think of it, and she lifted it to look at the number displayed on the screen. Her face frowned, obviously not familiar with the number, and then she looked to Duo with a confused mask. Duo felt relieved. However, he forgot that she was an actress and she was aware that this particular number had been calling his phone very often.

"Is this someone you know, honey?" She asked him.

"Probably a director or a wrong number." Duo lied, reaching to take it from her.

Relena pulled it out of his reach and flipped open the phone.

"I'll answer it then." She said, pressing the answer button and bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

She wasn't surprised when Duo snatched it out of her hand but didn't snap it shut, his violet eyes staring at her sternly and a bit angrily. So, he _was _hiding something from her. At least now it was confirmed and she could send Dorothy out with this information to give it to their newly hired ally.

"I really would appreciate it if you didn't answer my phone." Duo's voice was laced with aggravation and Relena was glad to have put it there.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Duo only sighed, not wanting to be bothered and he gently lifted her off of him, letting his hands take a gentle hold of her hips as she stood in front of him.

"You better get going before the stores begin to crowd. The last thing you need is to be recognized in a busy Banana Republic. Dorothy's good, but even crazed fans can be too much for her."

He didn't miss the sneer sent his way by the fork-browed woman and he only smiled up at Relena to cover up his satisfaction that his quip had hit a nerve on the silent bodyguard.

"Okay." Relena agreed with him. "I hope your meeting with Sally goes well. I love you."

"Love you, too." He was able to manage.

Satisfied Relena bent over to place a kiss on his lips, before she was sashaying out of the room victoriously with Dorothy in tow. Waiting so that he knew the two were long gone, Duo leaned back into the couch with a sigh, before he was lifting his phone to look at it. His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that the phone had never been shut off and the call had never ended. Wufei had heard every word. Every. Last. Word.

He didn't hesitate to bring the phone to his ear and he listened but heard nothing but silence on the other line.

"Wufei?"He tried, but got no answer. "Wufei! Look you have to understand-"

He was stopped short by the little beep that signaled the end of a call and his shoulders slumped as he realized that this was the worse thing that could have happened.

"Shit." He swore, wanting nothing than to fling his phone across the room.

Instead, he was flipping it open and calling the only person he could.

"Heero." He was saying as soon as his call was answered. "I need you to book me a flight to New York and I need to leave as soon as possible."

xoxoxoxox

Trowa had watched as Wufei's face had fallen again, after he had just managed to perk him up. It wasn't what he had really wanted to do, but the taller man had convinced his friend to try calling his lover one more time.

Now he regretted it. He had seen Wufei light up, obviously finally getting an answer, before his face twisted into a frown of confusion. Obviously, someone other than the man had picked up. Then there was a few moments in which he could tell that the Chinese man was just listening and he almost wanted to tell him to put the cell phone on speaker phone. He didn't and he let Wufei have his privacy.

He had started to pay attention to the movie that they had been watching, when he saw his smaller companion stiffen as if he had just been struck. That got his attention and when he looked into ebony eyes, he knew that something horrible had happened.

It was a few moments before Wufei hung up, and that was after Trowa was able to hear someone on the other line calling for his attention. As the phone snapped shut, Trowa had no other choice but to prepare himself for what was bound to come.

Though the smaller man tried not to show it, he was an emotional person and his green-eyed companion was expecting the onslaught of tears he was sure to come. However, as Wufei turned around, he was met by dry eyes, which were dull and distant. He didn't know if he liked this any better than a crying Wufei, but somehow he felt that it was worse.

"Wufei."

The call of his name got his attention and the ebony-eyed book store employee looked to his friend, before he was fitting an empty smile on his face.

"Everything's fine, Trowa." His friend told him. "He's just busy is all."

Trowa could see that Wufei was angry, as his knuckles were turning white, clutching tighter around the cellular phone. Any tighter and he was sure that the device would break in Wufei's hand.

"I didn't really ask anythi-"

He was cut short as he had to dodge out of the way of an unidentified flying object. It crashed behind the opposite wall a yard or so away from the back of the couch, shattering and falling to the floor in pieces.

Trowa looked behind him to find out what exactly had been tossed his way, and he realized that it was the cell phone. Then he was turning back to his friend, who was trembling with unbridled emotions, his eyes swimming with anger, hurt, and obvious despair.

"I didn't want to call him." He heard Wufei mutter.

Then flaming ebony eyes were centered on him and Trowa knew that some of that anger was directed toward him.

"You pushed me to do it and I really didn't want to."

"Fei-"

"I didn't want to know!" Wufei snapped, interrupting him. "I already knew! I already. . . "

Trowa watched as Wufei's anger seemed to seep away, before the young man was falling to his knees on the carpeted floor.

Before his friend could start sobbing, Trowa had been beside him, his shoulder offered just in time. He felt worse than guilty as the smaller man clung to him, his body wracked with sobs he was trying desperately to stifle.

"I feel so stupid." Wufei muttered, as he tried his best to stifle his sobs.

"You're not stupid, Fei, you're in love. As much as it hurts me to see you this why, I'd feel worried if you hadn't even batted an eye at what happened."

Wufei's only response was a sniffle, and Trowa gently rested a hand atop of the ebony locks, before he placed a kiss to his friends head.

"If anything, he's the one that's stupid." The banged man was telling him. "After all he's gone through to be with you, he'd really just throw you away for the sake of the public's eye?"

"He's an actor, he could have been pretending." Wufei pointed out, pulling away and wiping at his eyes.

"No, I think he's tired of pretending, but then again, I've never met the guy."

Green-colored eyes looked to Wufei, who was now standing and making his way to the couch, where he flopped down. The Chinese man sat silently, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Trowa knew that he was contemplating, and he left him to his thoughts for the moment. It was really all he could do.

"What if he's been pretending with me?"

The question had Trowa frowning and he stood from the floor to place himself beside his best friend, elbows resting on his knees and hands folded. He didn't answer for a moment, as jade eyes stared off at nothing, his mind working around the question to search for the right answer.

Wufei waited patiently, knowing that Trowa would have something to tell him and sure that even if he didn't at first, he would make him feel better.

"Then he really is stupid." Trowa began, his eyes still staring straight ahead. "If he did all of this just for the hell of it, if he used you for a thrill, and it all amounted to nothing, then he's stupid."

Greens eyes, with a mixture of smoldered anger and prominent concern turned to Wufei, whose still moist eyes looked back at him.

"And that means he doesn't and will never deserve you."

Wufei stopped to let that sink in. He could tell that his friend wasn't just trying to uplift his spirits, that the man honestly believed that Wufei deserved better if Duo was actually playing him. He couldn't help but feel relieved, though he was still hurting. Nonetheless, a small smile crept across his lips, which he offered to Trowa.

"Quatre's lucky to have you." He told the taller man.

It took a moment for Trowa to relax again, but when he did, he returned Wufei's smile and reached out to rest a hand on his pal's shoulder.

"Yes, I know."

It took a bit of effort not to laugh as Wufei's smile fell, the Chinese man taking on an irritated look.

"You know that wasn't the response I was looking for." He snapped, obviously miffed.

"Yes, but why deny the truth?"

Trowa was smart enough to stand from the couch, avoiding the hit to his head he knew was coming. With Wufei smiling again, he figured he could get to work with mending his breaking heart. There was no better way than with the dark-haired man's favorite comfort food.

"How about some ice-cream?" He offered, his hand reaching out to offer Wufei help "We never did get dessert."

Wufei stopped to think it over, before he finally shrugged.

"You're right, we didn't." He agreed, taking the offered hand.

He was pulled off the couch none too gently, nearly stumbling and he growled his irritation to the banged man, who only pretended as if it was completely an accident. Wufei just pretended that him stomping on Trowa's foot was an accident as well.

"You're buying." He announced as they walked to the door, satisfied to see his friend limping. "And instead of ice cream, I know a place that serves good galub-jamun."

"Glaba what?" Trowa asked as they walked out the door, grabbing their coats on the way out.

"Just trust me. You'll like it."

Taking Wufei's word for it, Trowa followed with a shrug. At least he was able to distract him for the time being.

xoxoxoxox

Zechs Marquise yawned as he stretched, standing from his desk that he had been seated behind all day. Today had been pretty boring and he was quite disappointed. Nothing seemed to be going on in the celebrity world, at least, not anything that he cared to focus on.

Well, his day had been wasted, and now it was time to head to his favorite lounge to kick back and relax. A good whiskey sounded good before he headed home.

With his computer shutting down, Zechs snatched up his box of cigarettes, realizing he'd have to buy another pack. It was a nasty habit that he should try to kick, but in his line of work, sometimes the nicotine fix was just what you needed.

Shaking loose a single smoke, he lifted it to his lips and lit it, enjoying the burst of tobacco from his first drag. His lighter went into his pocket and then he was removing his jacket from the back of his chair with one hand, while the other reached for his desk lamp.

Just as his finger touched the beaded string, his phone rang. He sighed, smoke flowing out to float about him as he exhaled, and he contemplated picking it up. He didn't have to, nor did he want to, but his hand reached for the phone anyway.

"Who is this?" He asked after another drag, his voice holding the tone of his aggravation.

He listened as the person on the other line turned out to be one of his assistants, and he leaned against the desk as the excited intern began rambling. He resisted the urge to yawn as the young man went on about Lindsay Lohan. What hasn't this girl done was the question that people should be asking.

"Yeah, Joe, I don't have time to waste. I'm going to be late and miss the waitress with an obvious oral fixation. Now what the hell did you want?"

He froze as Joe finally spilled the beans, and his mouth went slack so that he nearly dropped his dwindling cigarette. He made sure not to lose it by lifting a hand to take it from his lips.

The more Joe went on was the more his shock dissolved.

"Damn it, Joe! I thought you said we were watching him!"

He sighed as the intern started to hastily explain himself, the man obviously thinking he was about to be fired on the spot. Which, of course, Zechs was contemplating the thought. However, he had already been through ten interns this week, Joe was the last one they were willing to give him.

"Just calm down, already." He ordered, beginning to smoke his cigarette again. "There's nothing else we can do. It's not like you know where he's going."

He paused as Joe shyly muttered a reply to him, and he couldn't help the grin that took his face. Duo Maxwell was off for the Big Apple, eh? Not to mention that he only bought one ticket. This was intriguing.

"Joe, you know my travel agent, right?" Zechs questioned, putting out his cigarette. "Get a hold of Ethel and tell her I need the earliest flight to New York City that she can get me. Something's telling me that I'll find what I've been looking for there."

xoxoxoxox

Dorothy walked into her employer's bedroom, not at all surprised to that Relena was in there alone. Unlike last time, she didn't meet the room in disarray or the woman in hysterics. In fact, Relena Dorian was calm and collected, if not indifferent to the situation, as she sat before her vanity mirror. It was new, since she had broken the last one.

She was slowly brushing out her hair, her eyes staring back at herself, but not exactly seeing anything. It was obvious that she was lost in her own thoughts. Thinking that she had not been noticed, Dorothy thought it best not to disturb her, and she turned to leave. She was stopped, however, by the question that the actress chose to bestow her with.

"Am I wrong, Dorothy, for doing this?"

He hand stopped and she slowly placed the brush down, before her blue eyes were looking up at her blond-haired guard through the mirror's reflection.

"Is it right to treat him this way, even though I'm hurt by what he's done to me?"

Slowly, Dorothy turned to face her and Relena did the same, silently waiting for the woman's opinion. Dorothy wasn't sure how to answer her, and she kept quiet, hoping that Relena took the initiative to begin speaking again.

The actress did no such thing, and she kept quiet as her eyes seemed to pierce through Dorothy. The forked-brow woman could only swallow, finding it a bit difficult to do, and she looked away as her stomach knotted just looking at the Hollywood star.

Relena had never looked at her that way before.

"Ms. Relena. . ." She tried to begin, but could get no further than that.

"It's not like I wanted too much from him." Relena began, looking away for the time being. "I just wanted him to love me. I thought that he did love me, but I was wrong. I just want him to know what it feels like to have that love ripped away from him. And I want whoever has stolen his attention to feel it as well."

Dorothy chanced looking back to the brownish-blond actress who had returned to brushing her hair. She had thought herself in the clear, when she was frozen in place as those deep-blue eyes locked on her again.

"You never answered my question, Dorothy." She was reminded, and Dorothy could do nothing but stay silent.

"I think. . ." She began hesitantly. ". . .that only you know what should do. I do not like to you this way, Ms. Relena. All you wish to do to ease this hurt, I will not judge you. It will make me glad to see you happy again, by any means necessary."

She stopped then, watching as Relena stopped brushing her hair, and she had to wonder if she had said the wrong thing. If the actress had been looking for someone to set her on a different course, than Dorothy had failed.

A few moments later, and Dorothy's stomach was fluttering as the woman in front of her offered her a smile and a small laugh. Then the brush was lifted again, and held up in offering, Relena never turning to face her, but never breaking eye contact.

"Will you help me brush my hair?"

With a small moment of hesitation, Dorothy was stepping forward and taking the brush from slender fingers. With almost shaky hands, she carefully began running the brush's bristles through the dark-blond strands.

She worked slowly, letting her fingers feel the silky locks, knowing she may never get the chance again.

"Would you mind staying for dinner?" The actress suddenly asked, and Dorothy nearly dropped the brush.

She caught herself and returned to the task at hand, to try and cover up her shock. She wasn't sure what to say.

"You see, there's way too much for just me and since it's enough for two, I'll need someone else to help me eat it."

Dorothy was sure that Relena was feeling lonely, and it would probably do more bad than good if she turned the A-list actress down.

"I'll be happy to join you, Ms. Relena."

"Just Relena." The woman insisted.

Dorothy only nodded and continued her task obediently. A few more moments of silence and Dorothy was looking to her employer again when she called her name.

"I'm glad that you're here." Relena offered with a sad smile, her eyes misty. "Please promise that you won't leave me, as well."

Floored that Relena would ever suggest that Dorothy would abandon her, the light-haired woman stopped brushing so that she could place both hands on Relena's shoulders, giving them a gentle and comforting squeeze.

"You have my word, Relena, that I will never leave your side."

Come what may, she would stay for whatever would befall Ms. Relena next.

xoxoxoxox

Wufei was violently pulled from his sleep by the violent knocking on his door. As he looked at the clock, he realized it was early morning, or late night, depending on how you saw it. With a groan, he turned over, hoping that whoever it was would just go away.

He jumped as he bumped into Trowa, having forgotten that his friend was still here. As he sat up, he sleepily made out the figure that lay snuggled up next to his best friend. Quatre had come over as soon as Trowa had never returned from picking Wufei up, (obviously fearing they had finally run of to together as he suspected they always would), and once finding out that the Chinese man had been dumped, had demanded they celebrate Wufei being on the market again.

That, in the blond's language, meant margaritas. So, they had drank and laughed the night away, Wufei's two friends helping him get over things and the two bff's making sure that they let nothing slip to Quatre of just who Wufei's now ex was.

They had succeeded in distracting the blond's question with the offer of a movie rental off of pay-per-view, and of course it was a film starring none other than Hollywood's boy wonder. Wufei tried his best to ignore it, but the sight of violet eyes staring back at him from the screen was hard to push aside. Luckily for him, he was able to drown away his sorrows in fruity cocktails that Trowa kept making, upon Quatre's demand, of course.

Fully inebriated, and the movie finished, they found themselves snickering at gay porn, laughing at straight porn, and shuddering as lesbian porn was ordered on a whim. The TV was quickly turned off and their beds were sought after.

Being that Wufei had only one bedroom, it would seem there was only one bed. That didn't seem a problem to the intoxicated friends, who drunkenly agreed to share. Ignoring Quatre's pleas to sleep in the middle, they literally fell into bed and was out before Quatre could warn Wufei to keep his hands off of his man.

Now he was awakened by hideous banging, which was doing nothing for the hangover that was slowly creeping up on him. Looking to his two friends, one snoring and the other drooling, Wufei deducted that they were out cold. That would mean he had to greet the late night visitor himself.

Lazily, he stumbled out of bed and dragged his feet down the hallway to his door. With his brain muffled by sleep and waning alcohol, Wufei didn't think to open the door with the chain as he usually did. His visitor took the chance of the door being unchained to push it open faster, and Wufei was stunned by the action.

He looked up ready to face the intruder, when his eyes widened and he seemed to go sober in two seconds flat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Wufei backed away as Duo stepped forward, dropping his duffel bag carelessly before grabbing hold of the Chinese man and drawing him closer.

Wai. .. mmph!"

Wufei's objection was cut short as he was pulled into a kiss. It was a desperate kiss, but it was filled with so many emotions. It was passionate and it was rough, and it made Wufei's knees want to buckle. He kept his resolve though and even though he wished it could have gone on forever, he pushed Duo away, his black eyes glaring at the actor who dared to show himself on his doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He repeated again, his voice only barely quavering. "You have some damned nerve to actually show up."

"I had to see you." Duo explained, stepping forward again.

He reached for Wufei again, but the man only pushed his hands way, taking a step back to distance between them again.

"Well, I _don't_ want to see you." Wufei told him, his frown deepening.

"Wufei, you don't understand." Duo tried to explain.

"I understand well enough!" Wufei snapped at him, before his face was falling from its frown. "How could I have been so stupid? Why did I think that things would turn out right?"

He shook his head with a bitter laugh, before saddened eyes were looking back up to the silent actor.

"I should have never started hoping for my own happily ever after." He muttered, his voice weighed with hurt. "They only happen in stories."

"No, Wufei, don't do this." The braided man pleaded, moving forward and grabbing Wufei before he could back away. "You couldn't be more wrong. I'll give you your happy ending, I want to. What you heard-"

His rambling was cut short as Wufei pushed him away, roughly, and Duo stood shocked that the man had done so.

The sound of the floor creaking alerted them that they were no longer alone, and both turned to find Trowa emerging from the hallway. His green eyes looked back and forth between them, before he centered his gaze onto the movie star.

With a yawn and a lazy scratch to his bare chest, since his shirt had been lost sometime during the course of the evening, he merely studied the actor now that he had the chance.

The braided man did the same to the new arrival, recognizing the gentleman from Wufei's picture at his bedside. He gave a bitter laugh of his own, his head shaking as he looked down to the wooden floor.

"I guess I've already been replaced."

Wufei's face changed to hold a look of confusion and Trowa merely snorted, walking forward with another yawn.

"Don't be stupid." Trowa grumbled, his voice still riddled with sleep "Well, at least, not any more stupid than you already seem to be,"

He stretched out his hand after the insult, waiting patiently for the bruised actor to take it. He stood in silence, merely waiting and soon enough the two were shaking hands.

"Trowa Barton." He introduced himself. "No need to introduce yourself, I already know who you are."

"Right." Duo said finally releasing his hand.

Trowa merely nodded, before there was silence again, the green-eyed man sighing as he looked to the floor. He seemed to be contemplating something and Wufei had a feeling that it couldn't be good. Scratching the back of his neck, Trowa looked up to Duo again, who stood there unsure of what to do or say, before he looked to his smaller friend.

"Forgive me ahead of time?" He asked, Wufei frowning deeper.

"Forgive you for what?" The Chinese man inquired.

"This."

Wufei could only gasp as Trowa spun to face Duo, and then successfully connected a right rook to the actors jaw, powerful enough to send him to the floor.

"Trowa, what are you doing!" Wufei screamed, not sure what the hell possessed the man to do such a thing.

"I feel better." Trowa muttered to himself, shaking out his smarting fingers, before looking down at the actor. "That's for hurting him, and I promise you that if you ever do that again, I'll kill you next time."

As the actor cursed to no one in particular, hand cradling his jaw, Trowa bent over to hold out a hand for him.

"Come on, let's get you some ice for that. I know actors need their faces looking pretty, wouldn't do well to send you back to California with a swollen jaw."

Violet eyes glared up at him, and though he rather wanted to push the hand away, he grabbed hold of it, letting the man help him up.

Trowa stumbled as he was suddenly shoved and he turned to look at Wufei, whose eyes were burning up at him. He knew that this would upset his friend, but he felt it was something that had to be done.

"What is your problem? Are you insane! What the hell would possess you to do that!"

"It's alright." Duo said, coming to his one-sided rival's rescue. "I deserved it. I think I'll take that ice now."

Completely disregarding his friend's presence, Wufei took to leading Duo to the kitchen, where he sat him down at the small table. Trowa was following behind them, his eyes watching Duo as Wufei moved about the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry." Wufei apologized as he gently pressed ice to Duo's face.

It was wrapped in paper towel, as he didn't have any kitchen towel's available, but he was sure it would work all the same.

"Why? You weren't the one that hit me." Duo reminded him.

"He should have."

With a short glance to the tall man, Duo turned back to Wufei, who was still fussing over him. He took the ice from Wufei's hand and flung it toward the sink, before he was taking hold of both of Wufei's hands.

The Chinese man froze, his eyes hesitating to look up, but finally forcing himself to. He wasn't sure how to describe what he saw reflected in those violet eyes, but he did know he felt his heart racing as he stared Duo in the eye. How could Duo affect him like this, even after all that happened recently.

"Fei, I just wanted to let you know, that what you heard, I didn't mean any of it. It's just that, I don't know how else to deal with her and I figured letting her hear what she wants is best."

"Letting her know the truth might not hurt." Trowa put in his two sense.

Another glare was shot in his direction and he only shrugged, letting the actor take the floor again.

"Look, regardless of what I said, I don't love her." Duo explained. "I didn't know what else to do, and when I realized you had heard me, the only thing I could think to do was come out here to find you."

"Driven by guilt I suppose."

"Look, do you mind!" Duo snapped, rising from the chair he had been sitting in and turning to face Trowa. "Can we get some privacy?"

"No." Was the flat toned answer, green eyes staring back at the braided celebrity.

"Trowa, please." Wufei pleaded.

With a sigh, Trowa pushed away from the counter he had been leaning on and headed out of the kitchen. Wufei knew he was probably standing just outside against the wall, but he left it alone.

"Long story short." Duo said once they were alone, knowing Wufei's friend was bound to interrupt again. "I came all this way, just to let you know that I love you. I'm sorry for what I put you through, what I may still be putting you through, and anything wrong that I've done. If there's anything that I can do to make it up to you, tell me and I'll do it."

Wufei pondered this for a long while, his eyes looking away as he thought things through. It was tough trying to make a decision. On the one hand, he was still upset about earlier and he had the urge to bruise Duo's other cheek and send him on his way.

Then again, he also wanted to give in and let Duo stay true to the words he had just spoken. It was a tough decision, but he pulled through. Reaching to the sink, he gathered the makeshift icepack and pressed it to Duo's swelling jaw.

"I want you to stop pretending, Duo." He answered truthfully, looking to violet orbs again. "I want you to be true to yourself and true to us. No more lies and no more acting even after the camera's stop rolling. That's all I want. If you love me, then there shouldn't be a problem in doing that."

Duo stopped for a moment, seeming to have to think things through. Wufei patiently waited, knowing that Trowa was doing the same outside of the kitchen. After a small eternity, Duo finally looked up to Wufei, gently pulling him down so that the man was straddling his lap.

"If that's what I have to do to prove that I love you, then I'll do it."

He lifted a hand to caress Wufei's cheek, his thumb gently tracing Wufei's bottom lip. He had missed these lips out in Hollywood, and had been dreaming of the day he would get to return and kiss them.

"I love you." He murmured softly, closing the distance between their mouths.

That was all it took for Wufei to melt and he eagerly fell into Duo's arms, his own wrapping about the man's shoulder as he let his tongue slip out to meet his lover's. He hated that he couldn't stay angry at this man, but he was grateful that Duo had finally relented. It felt good knowing that Duo had finally relented to his requests. He was sure that he shouldn't be so happy to break Relena Dorian's heart, but he was more concerned with his own.

At the moment it was racing, and Wufei's breath quickened as Duo drew him closer. They couldn't get far past heavy groping as Trowa had chosen that moment to walk in, casually taking in the scene in front of him.

"As happy as I am that you to have currently worked things out, but I do believe that you are making me sick." Wufei pulled away at Trowa's presence, breath panting as he slowly tried to stand, but Duo wrapped an arm his waist refusing him the right to do so.

"See, what did I tell you about the best friend thing?" Duo asked Wufei. "Now he's jealous."

"Not necessarily, but I thought I should warn you two ahead of time."

"Warn us of what?"

Wufei's question was answered as a blond shuffled in, one hand wiping drool from the corner of his mouth, the other wiping his eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked them. "I woke up and you guys were. . ."

His words trailed off as sleepy eyes were suddenly wide awake and the size of saucers. Wufei cringed inside as he realized he had totally forgotten that Quatre was here, and that him and Duo in the same place wasn't a safe idea. And now that the obsessed fan had caught sight of his favorite actor, well, this couldn't turn out well at all.

"Oh. My. God."

Quatre wasn't the only one thinking that. This couldn't be good at all.

T.B.C.

I know I took a really, _really _long time, but I was doing the whole school thing, and finally vacation has come around. I hope this chapter was good, I have to go to bed now. I have work in the morning. Leave your reviews and I will be forever grateful.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Behind the Scenes 13/?

Author: C-Chan2 aka Neptunesdemon

Archive: WufeiDuoYaoiML

Category: Romance

Pairings: 2+5/5+2

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU.

xoxoxoxox

The air had seemed to grow tense with the blond's arrival, and Wufei's heart nearly stopped as he stared in wide-eyed disbelief at Quatre, who was now staring in the same manner at the braided actor. This couldn't be good. Why the hell didn't he remember that Quatre was there as well? Good gods, he had probably put Duo's life in danger.

Trowa merely sat himself at the kitchen's small table, arms crossing and refusing to play a part just yet. He did have a clue of what could possibly happen, such as his lover going bat-shit crazy and ripping the actor apart in his excitement, but he wanted to see Duo Maxwell suffer. At least, just a little bit. He'd step in before it became life threatening.

Duo wasn't so sure what was going on, but Trowa's nonchalance and Wufei's sudden fear made him a bit nervous. The newcomer that now stood across from him had him wondering even further, but he said nothing for the moment. In fact, no one really said anything at all.

"Oh my god." The blond breathed out again, blue-green eyes still locked on Duo. "You're. . . you're. . ."

It seemed he couldn't get past that, and the actor took it upon himself to help the guy out. It made sense now, he was probably a fan and Duo did like to cater to his fans.

"Hi." He started with a smile, the blond's eyes widening further. "I'm Duo Maxwell."

The next events had him unsure of what he should do. There seemed to be an inaudible break in the tension and soon Duo was watching Wufei bodily holding the blond back, whose innocent face now took on a psychotic look.

"Quatre, no! I won't let you!" His lover was growling out, arms holding the smaller and yet bigger than him, man at bay. "Control yourself damn it!"

"Let go of me!" The blond was suddenly screaming, trying his best to wrestle Wufei away from him. "You can't stop me! I want him! He's mine damn it! I've always wanted to meet him and I have to touch him! You let me touch him, damn it!"

Oh boy. So he was one of _those_ fans, was he? Duo was glad for the fact that Wufei had come to his rescue. He loved his fans, but the obsessed ones were the trouble. A bit scared, he backed away further, nervous smile on his face as the blond continued to curse and shriek, fighting his way free of Wufei's hold. It would seem that his lover was losing steam, as the two were coming closer to him, and he contemplated making a run for it to Wufei's bedroom.

"Trowa!" Wufei was calling out, his body straining to hold the suddenly strong little blond. "Don't just sit there! Help me, damn it!"

Duo looked to the banged man, who merely sat with his eyes closed, as if slowly mulling over his decision. By this rate Duo would probably end up in the clutches of the fan boy before the bastard could make up his mind.

"Trowa!" Came Wufei's desperate voice, pulling both his friend's and the actor's attention to him.

Duo swore silently as Wufei was overpowered, and he backed into the wall as the blond came rushing forward. His eyes screwed shut as he waited for the impending contact, but he was forced to re-open them by the frustrated cry that nearly busted his eardrums.

"Okay, that's far enough, Quatre." Trowa muttered, his arms wrapped about a struggling and cursing blond.

"No, let me go, Trowa! It's not fair! I have to touch him! Please!" The man's rambling went on, even as he was lifted and hefted out of the kitchen kicking and screaming. "Trowa, no, you can't do this to me! Fei, you little bastard, you'll pay for this. Duo, I love you! I'm your biggest fan! I just want to touch you! Please!"

And then the blond was gone, leaving Duo to slump in relief with a heavy sigh, his heart hammering in his chest. Good god, he had never come that close to such an obsessed fan before. He had thought that he was going to lose his life.

"Duo?"

Wufei's voice had him looking to the Asian man, who seemed just as winded as he was, though he had actually done something physical. Rushing over, he pulled the smaller man close to him, checking him over to make sure that he hadn't been hurt for his sake.

"Baby, you okay?" He asked, the two jumping at the angry cry that came floating into the kitchen.

"Baby!" Came Quatre's voice from somewhere in the living room. "What does he mean baby! Wufei that little sl-"

The words were muffled soon after, mostly likely Trowa having covered his lover's mouth in order to stop the insult that was coming. Duo only sighed again, before he was resting his forehead against Wufei's, his lover groaning as he pulled himself closer to the actor.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized to the star, sloe eyes connecting with violet. "I should have remembered he was here. I should have told you so at least you would have had time to protect yourself."

"It's okay." Duo assured him with a grin and a shrug. "It was a bit scary, but I'm okay. How about I go and meet him properly?"

"Are you insane?" Wufei almost hissed, a frown taken his face. "He'll skin you alive and tan it so that he could wear it and have you close to him."

"Fei-"

The face that Wufei gave him sent a shudder down his spin and he had to gulp, as he had a feeling that the Chinese man wasn't joking.

"Okay, I understand, but I still think we should go out there."

Wufei only sighed, before he was cursing under his breath, his hand taking Duo's in a tight grip.

"Fine." He muttered, Duo smiling at his lover's protectiveness. "But one wrong move and I'm putting you on the first plane to California for your own safety,"

"Of course."

They exited the kitchen, both warily looking to the couch where a squirming blond was seated atop his boyfriend's lap. Trowa had one arm securely wrapped about Quatre's waist, effectively locking his arms to his side in the process, the other arm had his hand clamped against the man's mouth, muffling the objections that were being spewed. He froze as the two came into his view, and Duo chanced smiling at him, though moving closer to Wufei for the protection.

"Hello, again." The star said, nearly shrinking under glowering sea-green eyes, even though they were directed to his and Wufei's linked hands.

"I can't let you go, but I will let you speak, but you have to be nice." Trowa warned his lover, who had stopped struggling for the moment and was breathing heavily after his efforts to escape. "One bad word and you lose the privilege, okay?"

The blond slowly nodded, and then Trowa risked removing his hand from his mouth. Surprisingly enough, he kept quiet for the moment, his eyes merely watching and taking in the sight of his greatest idol merely a few feet away from him. Then he was glaring at Wufei, who took a step back at the icy look that was directed to him.

"You lied." He started, his face holding a scowl. "You said you'd let me know whenever you met him again, and you never did. You broke your promise, Wufei, and you lied to me."

"Quatre, I'm sorry, but I didn't expect for this to happen." Wufei began to explain himself, Quatre turning away with a stubborn pout. "I would have told you, but for Duo's sake I had to keep quiet. I couldn't just let anyone know that he and I were dating."

That had Quatre's head snapping back to him, eyes wide and mouth falling open in utter disbelief.

"You're dating?" He asked breathlessly, unable to find his voice, almost sounding hurt. "You're _dating _Duo Maxwell?"

"It's true." Duo cut in, one shoulder shrugging and a coy smile directed to the stunned man. "I couldn't resist him."

"And you didn't think I should know!" Quatre demanded, eyes tearing a bit. "Wufei, I thought we were friends. You-"

"Uh, uh, uh." Trowa reprimanded, hand covering Quatre's mouth again to cut off his sharp tongue. "I said be nice. You can't insult him and be upset with him, knowing how much of a gossip you are."

"I am not!" He shouted out, having twisted his head to free his mouth. "I wouldn't have told anyone! Just you! And maybe Mary at work. . . and Justin. Oh, and maybe Marlene, but that's it! I wouldn't have said much after that!"

"See?" Trowa said with a roll of his eyes. "You word have told the biggest mouths at your company, and then Duo and Wufei would have no privacy."

"Wait, but he told you and not me?"

"No." Trowa said, almost sadly, his green eyes connecting with Wufei's. "I'm his best friend and I found out by accident."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Wufei suddenly said, pulling his hand free of Duo's hold to walk over to the window and stare out of it. Anything so that he didn't have to face his friend's accusing and hurt stares. "I was just scared, okay! I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to hurt Duo's career. And. . . I was ashamed of myself."

"Fei, what are you talking about?" Duo asked, moving closer to his lover.

He rested a hand on a slender shoulder, only to have it shrugged off, Wufei turning to look up at him with a solemn expression.

"I _was _ashamed." He said again, arms crossing over his chest to hug himself. "Don't you get it yet, Duo? I may love you and I enjoy our time together, but I'm ashamed of being the other woman. Of being the factor that could ruin you and break things beyond repair. I can't help it."

"Fei-"

"Oh my god, that's right!" Quatre suddenly burst out, cutting Duo off. "You're with Relena Dorian. You're cheating on her! Are you insane?"

"Quatre." His lover warned him, the blond pouting as a hand hovered over his lips in warning. "Be quiet love, and maybe I'll forgive you claiming to want another man while I'm still in the same room."

"But. . ." Quatre gasped, turning to look back at his lover with apologetic eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, I just. . . Trowa, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." Trowa said, letting his lover go and leaning back into the couch. "How could I ever think to compare to _the _Duo Maxwell? I mean, I don't have a chance against him. It's okay, you can go and get him. I understand how you really feel about me."

Quatre sat stunned, torn between going after his idol or trying to repair his breaking relationship with his lover. It wasn't that Trowa didn't compare to Duo Maxwell, it was just that. . . he couldn't help it. But, it wasn't like he didn't love his boyfriend. He loved Trowa more than anything, no one else could compare to him. Not even. . .

His eyes widened as everything seemed to dawn on him, and he slowly stood, before he was looking to Duo, who was cowering behind Wufei, who seemed ready to defend his lover against any crazed attack the blond gave. It never came and instead Quatre was straddling Trowa's lap instead, his arms wrapped around the banged man's shoulder's his face buried in his neck as he held him close to him.

"I'm sorry, Trowa." He apologized, the sincerity heavy on his voice and said voice forced around lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry. I do love you, I do. You're the one that he can't compare to, it's just. . . it's just. . .Please don't break up with me!"

Trowa only sighed, before he was wrapping his arms about his lover, relieved to hear the words. He had been taking a risk letting his lover go, but he had to know where Quatre stood. He had been growing tired of this unhealthy obsession, and what better time to test it than with the object of his boyfriend's fan-boy desire?

"I'm not breaking up with you, Quatre." He told the man, who was now sniffling, his face staying hidden probably due to embarrassment from his tears. "I just want you to know that there's only so long that I'll compete for your affection. I love you, Quatre, but I won't have the feeling not be reciprocated. And I think you should give up this obsession."

"But-" The word was muffled, and cut off by Trowa.

"No buts, Quatre." The taller man said, hand raising to stroke blond locks. "I'm not saying you can't be a fan, but you can't let it rule your life."

He took Quatre's sniffling and arms tightening about him as agreement, and he let himself smile, his eyes looking up to the two who had been watching them.

"I think we should head to bed." He suggested. "We'll take the couch and you two can have the bed. We'll talk over breakfast. No more hiding."

The last line said was directed at Wufei, who only bit his lip and nodded in agreement. Trowa nodded as well, before he was shooing them off, wanting to give his lover and himself some privacy to correctly make amends.

Wufei easily led Duo off to the bedroom, closing the door behind them and turning to look at the braided celebrity. The two stood staring at each other in silence before it was finally broken, Duo taking the first step.

"Fei." He began, Wufei giving him his full attention. "Are you really ashamed of what we have?"

"Duo. . ."

"No, answer me." The braided star said, moving closer to grab Wufei by his shoulders. "What are you so ashamed of?"

"I can't keep repeating myself, Duo." Wufei said, his eyes narrowing on his lover's confused face. "You know what I'm talking about."

"And you know I said I'll handle it." Duo said, his hands cupping Wufei's face. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's hard to do so, after being promised so many times-"

"Fei, I promise you!" Duo sternly cut him off, his face holding a serious mask and his eyes staring deep into ebony pools. "I promise you, that I'll leave her. I promise to come out of hiding and I promise you that I love you. . . only you."

"Duo." Was all he was able to say, before his lips were caught in a kiss.

It was deep and it was as if Duo was sealing his promise with it. It made him weak in his knees and had his heart soaring in hope. He let his arms wrap around his lover, who pulled him closer as well, wanting the moment to last a bit longer.

"Only you." Duo was repeating for good measure as they pulled apart, their foreheads touching and still wrapped in each others arms.

"Sally's going to really hate me now." Wufei said with a smirk, and Duo only scoffed before he was cracking his own smile.

"She hates everyone that takes away my time from my career. She's a slave driver and a ball crusher."

"Duo."

"Well, she is!"

The actor lifted his head so he could press a kiss against his lover's forehead, before he was gently guiding him over to the bed, where they ended up snuggling on top of the blankets. A comfortable quiet settled between them, Duo running his hand through Wufei's loose locks as the smaller Asian man gently traced fingers over the hidden planes of his stomach and chest. The quiet didn't last long as the two paused to try and make out the noise that was now filtering in through the door.

Duo couldn't help the smirk as he recognized a moan and he looked to his lover, who seemed appalled at what they were now listening to.

"Are they really doing what I think they're doing?" The braided actor asked, Wufei cringing.

"Stop, don't remind me." He said trying to bury his head under his pillows. "Just help me try and block it out. I do not want to hear my two friends going at it."

Duo only laughed, pulling the pillow off of Wufei's head and smiling down at him.

"You know, there's only one way to block it out." He said, his lover looking up to him with a questioning look.

He was yelping out in protest when Duo was pushing him down into the mattress and straddling him with a lecherous grin set on his face.

"We'll just have to be louder."

"Duo!"

His protest was easily ignored and the rest of the night had the two couples disturbing the neighbors that surrounded Wufei's apartment.

xoxoxoxox

Zechs Marquise stepped out from the airport into the winter air, his shoulders hunching and his body immediately beginning to tremble. He hated the cold. It was one of the reasons that he chose to live in California, that and his work with celebrities meant he had to stay close to where they dwell. He was willing to travel for a good story, however, and at the moment that meant he was temporarily stationed here.

The wind blew and he felt like turning back to board the next plane back to Hollywood, but he grit his teeth and pulled his overcoat closer, ready to hail the first taxi that he saw. Luckily enough, there were plenty, and he and his lone suitcase was loaded and ready to go. His sources, or rather source, had been able to track Duo's flight and which hotel he had checked into. So he was on his way to his own, which was conveniently located a block from where the braided actor was staying.

His trip wasn't long and after paying his fare, he headed up to his room and settled himself in for a night's worth of work. The first thing he did was call up his source, the intern by the name of Joe, and had him relay Duo's room number. He ended up at a dead end as the man had no idea and said that it was handled so secretly that he couldn't even bribe the hotel staff. Zechs only cursed and reached for his carton of cigarettes, but was stopped by the no smoking plaque standing right by the phone. He could wait until he was outside.

"Alright, I'll get the information for myself. You're positive he checked in?"

"Yes." Came the answer from the other line, Zechs pulling out a cigarette to rest between his lips but not lighting it. "Though he left unattended and hasn't been back since."

"Anyone following him?" He then asked, patting his pockets in search of his lighter as he stood from where he sat on the bed.

"Too risky, but we are watching all entrances to the hotel to see if he brings anyone back with him."

"I doubt it. He's not stupid. Fine, I'll do my own snooping about and I'll get back to you." He announced, already needing his nicotine fix.

Joe said his goodbyes and then Zechs was preparing himself for the cold that would surely greet him outside. How he hated these new no smoking laws.

It didn't take him long to reach the lobby and head outside, and he silently cursed as he lit his cigarette before taking a long drag. He nerves felt calmer and the cold didn't bother him much as he focused on feeding his addiction. He should probably quit, but it was either this or go back to the drug he had been introduced to when he first entered the Hollywood scene.

Well, that was years ago when he had a dream of rock and roll, he'd grown up since then and besides he hated snow. All forms of it. As if to spite him, small flakes of white began to fall, and he glared at the crystallized water as he finished of his cigarette. Now he could go for a drink.

His cigarette butt was tossed and he started off down the block, hands already lighting another and then tucking away into his pockets. He had no idea why he found airing out celebrities' dirty laundry to be so enjoyable, but it was his job and he was good at it. Maybe he was bitter, a little jealous even, and wanted them to see that they were part of reality, too. Or, he could just be an asshole. He'd go with the latter, as it seemed to make much more sense to him.

He stopped just outside of the small hotel that was now housing one Duo Maxwell. It was obviously private owned so it meant a higher success rate of being discreet. He nodded to the doorman as he stepped inside, and headed for the small restaurant connected to the lobby. He seated himself close to the bar, and ordered a whiskey straight, and waited. Luckily enough, his smoking was allowed here, so he easily lit up another cigarette and welcomed the usual burn of smoke traveling down his throat.

He wasted twenty minutes of sipping at his room-temperature drink and chain smoking, when he was finally greeted with something worth listening to besides the minor league game on the big screen.

"Hey, I heard that some celebrity is staying in the hotel." A young waitress began to gossip with the bartender, another young woman that seemed as eager to gab as the next. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, Juan said he helped carry the bags of none other than the Duo Maxwell."

The waitress let out as low a squeal as she could, Zechs smirked as he received his confirmation and kept tuned in to the conversation.

"Oh, wow, I wish I could get a glimpse at him. He's so gorgeous." The waitress gushed. "Do you think he's here for a movie shoot?"

"Who knows." The bartender said with a shrug, idly wiping down the counter top. "All I know is that he left late last night and he hasn't been back since. I thought he was on a break from doing movies though, Entertainment Tonight said he was taking a break to spend time with his girlfriend."

"She's so lucky!" The waitress said with a pout. "I wish I was dating Duo Maxwell. Well, he has to be here on business then, since his girlfriend didn't come with him."

"I heard that he came here on a personal endeavor." The bartender said, he voice a bit lower so that Zechs had to strain to here. "Juan said he had been making calls on his cellphone while he was checking in. I think Duo Maxwell's got a lady on the side."

"No way!"

"Excuse me, miss!"

The two were interrupted as Zechs called for the waitress' attention, his hand holding up his now empty class. It was time to celebrate his small find.

"I'll have another whiskey, please." He ordered, a charming smile on his face. "This time make it a double."

The waitress nodded and in no time Zechs was being handed his drink. As she rested the the drink down, she didn't have time to pull away as Zechs gently caught he by the wrist.

"I hope I'm not being too bold." He said, blue eyes connecting with her wide brown. "My name's Zechs."

He took her hand in a shake, watching her face flare up in a blush at the contact and was glad to see he still had a way of swooning women. As he pulled his hand away, he watched the waitress stare down at her palm which now held a neatly folded bill, with one Ben Franklin printed on its surface.

"I'd like to have a chat with Juan."

xoxoxoxox

Wufei woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, which made his stomach growl and insist he wake for food. Slowly, he sat up in bed and looked beside him with a stretch. Duo was no where to be found, which meant he had to be in the kitchen. For someone that had his own food made for him, the actor sure did like to cook, and he did it well.

Noting that he'd be sought after soon, he stood from his bed and headed for the bathroom to relieve his screaming bladder and brush his teeth. He winced as his hind end protested and he silently cursed the braided idiot that he'd allowed to ravish him.

He reached the bathroom just as Quatre was exiting it, and he nodded his good morning to the blond who gave him a wary smile in return. His friend's lover then disappeared into the lone bedroom to change into whatever could fit him in Wufei's dresser. It wouldn't be hard, being as Quatre was close enough to Wufei in size. Maybe one size up in the measurement scale, but it was close enough to deal with until his clothes were washed and dried downstairs in the laundry facility.

Wufei was then ducking into the bathroom to start his morning routine, and in the kitchen one actor and one recently promoted advertising director were in the middle of making breakfast. To the untrained eye, it would seem as if things were normal, however, the tension was hard to miss.

As Duo reached for the eggs, Trowa grabbed it up instead and when the banged-man went after the whistling kettle, he was intercepted by the braided celebrity. Green eyes glared and violet eyes countered, the two stopping momentarily to confront the other.

"You and Fei seemed to have had a good night." Trowa began, his arms crossing over his chest.

"And you and your boyfriend seemed to have made up quickly."

"Of course, it's not like we were keeping our relationship hidden to the public and friends, as if it was something that could hurt me should it get out."

Duo couldn't help the laugh, his head shaking as he looked back at the taller man.

"You have just been waiting to confront me with this, haven't you?" He asked, his smile never fading and his own arms crossing. "Well, go on. Lay it on me."

"Oh, I've said nothing Wufei hasn't probably already told you." Trowa said with a smirk of his own. "But I'm sure he forgot to mention one thing. Before he was your lover, he was my friend, and I will be damned if you dare damage that. The day you ever hurt him, as I'm sure you will, remember that I'll still be there for him and you'll regret ever doing anything wrong toward him."

"And you remember that I'm his lover, as you yourself stated. So until I fail, which I can assure you will never happen, you realize that every laugh, every smile, every tear is mine. Or at least the majority of them are."

"Fine." Trowa grit out, his eyes narrowing, Duo returning the look.

"Fine."

"What's going on?"

The newcomer drew their attention, and then the two men where staring back at Wufei, who seemed the slightest bit curious and even unsure of what he was walking in on.

"Nothing much." Duo said, flashing a reassuring smile. "Tro and I were just getting better acquainted. Right?"

He looked to Trowa, who only smiled in Wufei's direction and was nodding in agreement.

"Of course." He stated, before he was reaching out to clap a hand on Duo's shoulder with a firm squeeze. it was a little too firm, but Duo was able to keep his face straight so Wufei wouldn't catch on. "We're becoming fast friends, Mr. Maxwell and I."

"Please." The actor said, the word also a silent plea that the man let go. "Call me Duo. How about we serve up this breakfast we've been working on?"

"Please do." Came Quatre's voice from the kitchen doorway. "I'm starving."

Trowa beckoned him forward, as Duo began dishing out servings onto plates, and welcomed his lover into his arms. He kissed the man a good morning greeting, before he was directing him to the table where they sat down just in time to be served.

"Okay, gentleman." Duo said, topping off everyone's breakfast with a cup of hot coffee, his own wake-up kiss planted on Wufei's lips as he passed him by. "Breakfast is served."

It wasn't long before Duo was seated at the table and the four of them were eating what had been prepared. As much as they expected it to be awkward, it wasn't that bad at all. So far, the most they endured was Quatre's questions, which he was eager to know the answers to. Wufei had only told him they'd discuss it after breakfast, but it seemed as if the blue-eyed man wasn't going to let up.

"Come on, Wufei." Quatre begged, his pouting lip quivering as if he were about to cry. "I just want to know when you two first kissed? It's not like I'm asking for the first time you slept together."

That had Wufei nearly chocking as a stray piece of toast that had taken the chance to escape down his windpipe as he gasped in from Quatre's statement. Duo took to patting his back, and Trowa gently glared at his lover in a reprimanding way. The blond only pouted further, before returning to his breakfast, still curious and wanting his answer.

"You okay, babe?" Duo asked the Asian man once he had cleared his windpipe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wufei responded, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip. "He just caught me off guard is all."

"Well, what I'd like to know is why you didn't trust me enough to keep this thing you two have a secret?" Trowa cut in, not looking up from his breakfast. "I mean, I thought we'd stopped keeping secrets from each other since high school, Fei?"

Wufei's eyes looked to Trowa, who had finally looked up, green eyes reflecting the hurt and misunderstanding to his best friend. The guilt and regret was slowly beginning to eat away at him, and Wufei pulled in a deep breath to steady himself. He had to wonder if Quatre had gotten his puppy dog look from Trowa. It wasn't as prominent and obvious as the blond's act, but the taller man had a knack for getting what he wanted through a look.

"Look, he did it to protect me, alright?" Duo cut in, taking away Wufei's attempt to redeem himself. "He was just worried about anyone knowing about me. Besides, it's not like he planned this from the start. He actually didn't want this to happen."

"You actually tried to resist Duo Maxwell?" Quatre's mouth had nearly dropped open in disbelief, wide eyes looking to Wufei in complete shock. "Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Quatre." Wufei said with an aggravated sigh, trying his best to stomach his eggs. He wasn't feeling too hungry anymore. "It's just that I knew the position he was in, I knew he was in a relationship, and I knew that publicly he was heterosexual."

"So, Duo, you're bisexual?" Trowa quickly asked, his eyes turning to the braided star.

The actor merely sighed, taking a bite of bacon, chewing and swallowing, before he was looking up at his newest rival. He knew that he and Trowa were going to be on shaky ground and there was a chance that the two would never grow to like each other. The man seemed to hold a grudge against him. He couldn't blame him. To Trowa it probably seemed as if the celebrity was taking the two things he held dear from him.

First, it had been his boyfriend, who had an unhealthy obsession and idol worship. Now it was his best friend, which the two seemed ridiculously close even for just friends. Duo was sure if Quatre wasn't in the picture and he had never met Wufei, the two would have eventually eloped. Hell, it could still happen. Though, he wasn't petty and there'd be no way he'd stand in the way of their friendship due to his own suspicion and insecurities.

"Well, Trowa, I'm someone who's finally coming to terms with what he really wants." Duo finally responded, his right hand reaching for Wufei's under the table. "I don't think of love as a man or woman. It's an emotion that leads me to the one person who can make me feel that _this _is who've I been searching for. This is why I live, why I breathe, why I carry on. Wufei's being a man has nothing to do with it, because I fell in love with who he is. Had he been a woman I'd still love him. Hell, had he been an alien with three heads I'd still love him. I've never felt this way with anyone, so utterly complete, and figured it has to be love."

Wufei couldn't respond as Duo looked to him, his eyes shining in a way that the Asian man had seen before but was too scared to read into. The actor gave him a smile, a genuine, true smile. It was one that reveled just how happy and content, as well as how true his words were and for once, Wufei didn't want to shy away from it.

"I love you, Wufei." Duo professed, his smile broadening as he felt Wufei's finger's close around his tightly. "Until the day I die, and even after that, I'll always love you."

Trowa couldn't help but study Wufei's face, and as the shock from Duo's statement wore off, he could see his friend's relief and insecurities wash away. The small smile that followed was enough to prove to Trowa that it was what Wufei had wanted to know right from the start and had finally gotten to hear. He finally was able to not feel so angry, a bit hurt still, but he could manage. All he had ever wanted was to see Wufei happy, and now he was.

The three were startled by the sniffle that broke the moment, and three pair of eyes looked to Quatre, who was trying his best not to cry. Wufei looked to the blond in disbelief, his face frowning as Quatre tried to duck his head to hide his face.

"Quatre, are you. . . crying?"

"No!" The blond half sobbed, and Trowa couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a sucker for sappy romance, Quatre." The banged man said, pulling his lover into a hug with a smile.

"No, I'm not!" His boyfriend objected, though he welcomed the embrace. "It's just so beautiful to see other people in love. I can't help it."

"You're so unbelievably adorable sometimes, you know that?" Trowa said with another small laugh. "I'm surprised I haven't developed diabetes from you."

"Or an aneurysm." Wufei muttered, hiding the statement behind a forkful of eggs.

"Fei!" His lover scolded him, as Quatre turned to glare. "Be nice."

Trowa let Quatre go so that he could turn back to his breakfast, his eyes looking to the two across from him, who were still holding hands.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" He asked them, catching his friend off guard. "You two getting married and running off into the sunset?"

"Well, I was thinking more along the line of racquetball." Duo announced, and Wufei blanched just a bit.

"You really do play racquetball." Quatre lowly said in amazement, and the actor nodded.

"Yup, and I proclaim we have a lovers match off."

"Duo, do you think-"

"I'm in." Trowa cut Wufei's protest off, the Chinese man glaring at is friend who now held a competitive gleam to his eye. "Losing team pays for dinner, winner's choice of restaurant_._"

"Trowa, I don't think-"

"Deal!" The actor agreed, this time cutting of Quatre.

His right hand released Wufei's so that he could hold it out over the table, and it was met with a firm and challenging grip as Trowa took it. The two shook and the deal was sealed, and Quatre and Wufei looked to each other with the same disgruntled look. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

xoxoxoxox

Zechs Merquise merely whistled to himself as he sat in the waiting area of his own hotel, comfortably situated on one of the plush and fashionable couches provided. His looked down at the watch on his wrist, before his whistling stopped. He should be here any minute now.

"Mr. Merquise?"

The timid and nervous voice had him looking up and to his left, and he smiled as he recognized the bellhop known as Juan.

"Please, sit down, Juan." He invited, gesturing to the couch across from where he sat, divided by a simply detailed coffee table. "You look like you could use a rest."

The young man sat stiffly, his eyes looking about nervously and his fingers twitching. A shoulder bag was hanging off of his left shoulder, and occasionally he would fix the strap, as if it was constantly slipping.

Zechs knew that boy was nervous, especially after doing what the journalist had asked him to do. It wasn't only the boy's credibility that was at stake, he was risking his job as well. Well, his line of work called for sacrifices. True, they weren't his own, but they were sacrifices none the less.

"I hope you don't mind that we get straight to business?" He asked the bellhop, who slowly shook his head. "So, what goodies did you bring me?"

Juan took another slow look around, not that anyone was paying any attention to them, just to be sure. Then he was removing the shoulder bag and resting it on the coffee table in front of them. When the bag was opened, he pulled out a small, leather bound organizer and held it out for Zechs.

The journalist looked at it with a raised brow, before he was sighing and reaching forward for it. When he took it, he unzipped the sides and opened it, not surprised to see that it was just what it turned out to be.

"Is this all you have for me?" He questioned, already bored but flipping through the pages any way. He stopped at a date marked off for a movie shoot the actor was due for in the near future. He'd make a note. Readers loved behind the scenes kind of junk.

"Well, you didn't really specify what I should be looking for." Juan said in his small voice, his face a bit crestfallen at having disappointed the man. "There wasn't much besides that and there were no signs that he had company. I don't even think he's been back to his room yet."

Zechs only made a sound that could have been a grunt, and continued to look through the book. There was nothing but more shoots, interviews, even a date with Relena. He sighed then, not bothering to look up at the young man.

"Well, Juan, I hardly think this is deserving of the full grand. How about I give you a hundred for your time?"

"What?" The bellhop could only gasp out, his eyes widening slightly. "But I thought. . . you said I could get a thousand if I brought you something."

"Of course I did." Zechs said, glancing up quickly to the young bellhop, who held a look of betrayal. "But that was if you brought me something good. This is junk, useful, but still junk. I-"

His words stopped as he glanced back down and his eyes met with something _very _interesting. He couldn't help the smile the longer he looked at it, and finally he felt that his search wasn't in vain.

"Well, Juan, I believe I owe you an apology." He said, the bellhop brightening.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes." He said, his smile widening. "For what you found you deserve full payment."

His hands lifted the small sleeve of photo paper, the ones taken at the small booths in a mall or carnival. The line of photos had Duo Maxwell and a young man beside him. It was series of pictures that were enough to tell that this was no friend, especially the last picture where the two were in a kiss.

"You see." He said turning the picture for the gentleman to see, his smiling eyes holding a somewhat evil glint. "You've brought me gold."

xoxoxoxox

"CUT!"

Heero sighed in relief as the scene was finally done, and that he had made it through the end. If he had to do one more back flip, followed by a roundhouse kick, ending in a horse stance sequence, he'd judo chop the damn director.

He didn't ask for the main role in a half-assed, American-made karate film, but he hadn't been doing much work lately and he was bored. That and the part had originally wanted Duo Maxwell, but as the American did not know martial arts and refused to even attempt a crash course in training, Sally had pitched the idea of using _the_ Heero Yuy. In the Hollywood world, he was quickly becoming the next Jackie Chan or Jet Li, but of Japanese decent. He didn't mind, it brought in the money, and besides, he was still moderately famous in Japan. His fame was growing there, too, with his success in the US.

"Good take, Heero." The videographer complimented him, and he nodded his thanks.

He accepted the bottle of water and towel that a gopher handed to him, taking a long drink and draping the towel over his shoulders. He watched as Sally finally came over from where she had been standing beside the director, and he let her reach out and wipe away the sweat from his brow with the towel.

"If only I was always your agent, slash assistant, slash publicist." She said with a smile, before it turned into a frown. "You actually listen."

"Heero, next fight scene in ten."

Heero groaned, but waved his acknowledgment to the director's assistant, before he was walking over to the long table set up with food to feed the crew and actors. Sally followed him and put together a cup of coffee for herself, as Heero made himself a plate of fruit.

"So, you gonna tell me where he is?" She asked suddenly, her blue eyes looking to Heero with a knowing glare.

"What does it matter, Sally?" He questioned in retaliation, not bothering to look back at her as he took to leaning against the table and eating his fruit.

"He's ruining everything I ever did for him." She answered calmly, sipping at her coffee slowly and methodically. "He has no idea what could be lost. His life, his career-"

"Your paycheck."

Heero's blunt interruption had her glaring at the Japanese actor, who had yet to even look up from his damned fruit.

"Yeah, can't forget about that." She said sourly, though in the back of her mind that's exactly what she was thinking about.

Heero sighed, rolling his head to clear the kinks from his neck before he was finishing off the little fruit he had left and finally turning to look at the older women next to him.

"If it makes him happy, what do you care?"

"Why are you defending him?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Because I'm his friend, and I want to see him happy."

"Even if it's not with you? Aren't you bitter?"

"I don't see what that has anything to do with this." Heero said, his muscles tensing. "Nor do I think this is the place to bring up that particular subject."

"I don't understand you celebrities." Sally said with a scoff. "You have it made and then you screw it up. What was the point then if you'll just lose it all in the end?"

"Because we'll be damned if we have to go on suffering so that people like you could make a living!" Heero snapped in a low voice, though their rising tension was gaining them a couple of onlookers. "Your greed should never be the reason why I have to suffer and pretend to be what 'the public' is happy with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another fight scene to shoot."

Sally watched him storm off towards his dressing room, her jaw clenched in irritation. She was not greedy, she was just concerned. She didn't want her hard work to all be for nothing. And if Duo, and even Heero, was too stupid to see that, then she supposed that she had no choice but to let them have their rude awakening.

Her cellphone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked to the small screen displaying the caller. Her face took a frown as she saw the name, before she was answering it and holding the phone to her ear.

"This is Sally." The few moments of silence was due to her listening to the caller respond. "Yes, I know it's you Relena and no, I'm not with Duo."

The next few words had her nearly dropping her cup and she had to quickly rest it down on the table, still managing to spill some over the cheap plastic tablecloth.

"How do you know he's in New York?" She questioned, listening to the actress babble away. Her teeth grit as Relena told her the last thing she wanted to hear, and she swore under her breath. "Don't do anything without me, I'm on my way."

She hung up her phone and was fighting her way through the crew to the exit, when she was stopped by a hold on her arm. She spun to meet Heero, who was looking at her with a frown and a look that questioned her need to hurry.

"I hope you and your friend are happy." She told him, her voice holding a sharp tone. "Because the last person you'd ever want in your business now knows about Duo's little fling."

"What?" Heero asked confused, and Sally offered him a bitter smile.

"Zechs Marquise knows about Duo's little boy toy." She said low enough so that no nosy interns could snoop. "And by this time tomorrow, so will all of Hollywood. I hope your happiness is enough to pull you through this one."

She pulled free of Heero's grip and then left, leaving the stunned actor gaping at the space where she had been standing. When the words finally sank in, Heero couldn't help the anger that built inside of his chest.

"Fuck!" Was all he could shout, startling those around him as his fist connected with a prop wall.

Though this wasn't what he should be angry with, because with the way things were progressing, it could only get worse.

T.B.C.

I know, don't start screaming at me, even though you have every right to be angry. I get easily side-tracked and then I easily lose motivation, which is hard to start up again. It's been over a year, but I finally got the next chapter up. I sincerely apologize and I hope you forgive me. I completely understand if you don't. All reviews are welcome and I hope to not take so long with the following chapter(s). Thank you.


End file.
